Panic
by sheri-kat
Summary: What happens when Trent comes up missing? Who will go to his rescue? Who could possibly want to harm a murdering bio drug lord... As always not my characters . All belong to the talented Kim Harrison. *** CH 18 posted 3/28 & CH 19 3/29***
1. Chapter 1 Where's Trent

It was a Thursday night almost dinner time. Ivy and Nina were here tonight, we all had the night off and were making pizza's.

It was nice to have everyone here at the church. It seemed lately either Ivy and Nina had dinner plans with Ivy's family, Ivy was working a run, or I had an event to attend as Trent's security escort, but tonight there was nothing going on.

Oh I was very happy for Ivy and Nina, but it always made me a little lonely watching them together. Not that I felt that way about Ivy, I loved her more than anything, but like a sister, or a best friend.

Jenks only had a handful of kids left here at the church, so I think he was feeling it too.

I was about to take a shot on the pool table and heard the phone. Both Ivy and Jenks yelled. "I'll get it."

For some reason Jenks like to answer the phone, and Ivy, well she just likes being in control and keeping surprises to a minimal.

I heard pixy wings coming back in the room and in a panicked voice. "Rache it's Quen, he sounds worried, you better talk with him."

I took the phone. "Quen, hey its Rachel, what's up, the girls okay?"

I had Ivy and Jenks all hovering close by to hear the other end of the conversation.

"Rachel I called to check and see if Trenton was there. Jenks says he's not, and has not been there at all today."

"No Trent hasn't been here today, should I be expecting him?"

"No, but when ever I don't know where he is because he's taken a detour from his normal day, it usually is to stop to your church or involves you some how. Rachel he promised the girls he would be home for dinner three hours ago. there is no answer on his phone, he's not returning text, nothing."

"Okay calm down Quen, where was he going today, was he with anyone?"

"He had to go downtown to see his attorney, get a few contracts straightened out, but I called there and they are gone, so I called his attorney's personal cell phone and he said Trent left there about 3 hours ago."

"Okay so it's only been 3 hours, calm down."

"Rachel, you don't understand he's been getting some weird calls over the last few days, and a couple of times I wondered if we were being followed. I chalked it up to paranoia, but now I think I was wrong. Rachel I think someone took him!"

"Quen, take a deep breath. What about his car, where is it?"

"My security team is working on the GPS tracker now." Quen said and seemed to be thinking a little clearer now.

"What, okay, I was just told his car is by the little airport he uses. I gotta go."

"Wait Quen, who is with the girls? Why don't you stay and I will check it out. Okay?"

"The girls will be fine with the nanny they are going to bed now. How about I pick you up on my way?"

"Okay see you soon."

I hung up the phone.

"Did you guys get all that?"

Ivy's eyes were big and Jenks just shook his head yes.

"Rahce I'm coming with you. That damn cookie maker kind of grew on me, I'm worried." Jenks said going to land on the edge of the pool table.

"Yeah Rache, he's like the rich nephew we don't like but put up with, right Jenks."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that, that was exactly how Jenks refered to Trent on our trip to the west coast. Yes even Ivy had a small soft spot for Trent. He helped save me when no one else could and that was big for her. If Trent had not put my soul in the bottle I would have burned alive.

"I will tell you I will kick his Elf ass to the Ever-After if I find he is just messing around trying to stay out of sight and did not let anyone know his plans." But somehow I didn't think that was the case. I was really worried.

Quen was not the type to over react.

Quen got here in record time. We got in the car, me if the front passenger seat with Ivy and Nina in back. Jenks flew over to whisper in Quen's ear.

"Trent doesn't have some woman he is hooking up with does he?" Even with Jenks trying to whisper I still could hear the question.

"Quen answered loud enough for us all to hear. "No Trenton does not go fooling around with woman causally." He looked at me as he said this.

Okay, I just looked out the window, trying to get a handle on all this.

Would it bother me if we found him and he had been with a girlfriend and just lost tract of time? Damn I think it would, it shouldn't, but it would.

I still wake up on occasion from dreaming of that night in his spelling hut. I have to say some of the dreams tended to be very erotic and I didn't stop him.

"Rachel, Rachel?" Came Quen's voice.

"Oh, ah what."

"When was the last time you talked with Trent?" Quen asked.

"Ah, yesterday, he wanted to make plans to go riding with the girls. For tomorrow."

We got to the airport, Quen entered the code to get inside the gate.

Sure enough his car was there, or one of his cars.

We pulled up and walked over. The drivers door was not fully closed. No one was insight. I glanced around and the place was completely deserted.

"Do you know if they have cameras?" I asked.

"Yes they do." Quen answered.

"I'm on it." Jenks said flying away at max speed.

Ivy pulled out latex gloves like she was at a crime scene.

"Should we call the FIB?" I asked Quen.

"I would rather not get them or the IS involved."

"But what if its really serious, why would you not involve them, because of brimstone and Bio-drugs, what if he is in danger Quen?"

"Not yet. If we need to we can call later, it's been less than four hours so they wouldn't get involved yet anyways, not even for someone of Trent's wealth."

Okay maybe Quen was right, but later I would push the issue again.

Ivy walked over to Quen and I. "Well I see why he is not answering his phone, it was tucked under his seat. Almost like he hid it."

"Quen walked over. That's his private cell phone. His business one is gone. I will get the security team to check for usage. He didn't pick either up phone."

Ivy handed the phone to me. "Is there a password on the phone?"

"Ah, yeah. Angel."

"Angel?" I said and made a face, what an odd password for an Elf.

"Yes." Quen said and walked to the other side of the car.

"Rachel! Come look at this." Ivy said peeking into the car.

"Looks like the remnants of a spell." I said

"Yeah, anything look familiar?"

"Yeah, actually. Quen come over here."

Walking over Quen asks. "What did you find?"

"Looks like a spell was thrown, but I don't know, it reminds me of the smell of the spells from our trip, the Elves that were after us. This almost feels like wild magic was used."

"You might be right." Quen looked at me. "There are few Elves on this side of the continent that would want to harm Trenton. Any luck with his phone?"

"No checking it now. I see a lot of missed calls, all from you. One from Ellasbeth. She left a message."

Listening to the message. "Trenton, I wanted to say good night to the girls, but apparently you cannot be bothered to answer your phone. Call me as soon as you can."

And she hung up.

I see Quen's brow furrowed in thought.

"What did you think of?" Ivy asked.

"Usually Ellasbeth calls the house phone for bedtime, only calls Trent's phone at bedtime if she cannot get us on the house phone. We were home and never heard the phone ring."

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but I smell blood." Ivy stated.

"Does it smell fresh?" I asked.

"Fresh enough, not a lot, but enough."

We looked around with our flashlights, it was dark enough it was hard to see.

"Here by the car. Just some splatter, Not like someone bled out."

I continue looking through the calls, and don't see anything that stands out. "For a length of time today he didn't get any calls on this phone." I inform the team.

"Yeah, well most of his calls would have been on his work phone." Quen said with some thought.

I continued looking now for any text messages, or anything else I could find.

I found a string of text messages.

**Can you meet me?**

**When?**

**ten minutes**

**give me twenty**

"Well he was planning to meet someone, just let me get to the beginning of the messages."

I get to the beginning of the messages.

**(unknown phone) Trent we need to talk, can we meet?**

**(Trent's phone) Who is this?**

**(unknown phone) Oh silly its me Rachel, forgot I dropped my phone and just got a new one.**

**(Trent's phone) And you changed your number?**

**(unknown phone) Yeah it was quicker then getting it transferred.**

**(Trent's phone) Why don't I stop at the church on my way home, It won't be too far out of my way.**

**(unknown phone) I can't meet you there, I want to talk alone. **

**(Trent's phone) What's wrong?**

**(unknown phone) We just need to talk. Please don't tell Quen your meeting me.**

**(Trent's phone) Why?**

**(unknown phone) Come on you know why, please just meet me, I promise you won't be sorry.**

**(Trent's phone) Huh?**

**(Unknown phone) Can you meet me?**

**(Trent's phone) When?**

**(Unknown Phone) 10 minutes?**

**(Trent's phone) Give me twenty.**

**(unknown phone) ok **

**(Trent's Phone) How about at the airport where my jet is?**

**(Unknown phone) Okay**

"I'm going to call the number the text came from."

"Any luck?" Quen asked.

"No disconnected."

"I'll have my team track the number, although I will bet it is untraceable.

"You think Ellasbeth knows anything?" I ask.

Just then I hear pixy wings. "Someone messed with the security footage, there is nothing there to see."

"I'm calling her." I was pissed someone just used me to get to Trent. He came here thinking I wanted to meet him, Someone that thought by my promising him he wouldn't be sorry if he met me was texting him. Did they think we were an item? Lot's of people thought that, not just Ellasbeth.

I call Ellasbeth's number back.

The phone rings and I hear a hesitant "Hello?"

"Where is he?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Your worse nightmare if you've done anything to him."

"How did you get this phone?" Came the cool voice on the other line.

"Found it, but guess what Trent is no where to be found."

"What, is that why he never picked up, who is this? Is this that witch Morgan?"

"It is and I will tell you right now, Ellasbeth if anything happens to him you will be sorry."

"What on earth are you talking about? "

"Trent seems to have gone missing." I inform her.

"Oh don't worry, he is probably just with one of his little whores." She laughs. "You don't think you are the only one do you." She laughs again.

"Ellasbeth, this is not a game, we found his car, and there are ruminants of a spell. Kind of like the spells used to chase us down when Trent was trying to rescue Lucy from the West Coast."

I knew that would piss her off, and I could hear it in her voice.

"Put Quen on."

"Quen for you." I held out the phone.

"Yes Trent is missing, it looks like someone took him. Good then you wouldn't mind the team stopping by while they are out on the West Coast investigating his disappearance."

"Thank you."

After Quen hung up. He looked defeated. "I am not sure if Ellasbeth is involved, but my gut tells me the West Coast Elves have something to do with all this. We need to go to Seattle."

"Quen you can't come, you are all the girls have right now, and you need to take care of them. I will go."

Jenks and Ivy looked at each other and gave a nod. "We are in, the three of us will go to check Seattle out. Quen you stay with the girls."


	2. Chapter 2 The trip

"I'll get a flight arranged." Quen said in a defeated voice.

"I am convinced that Ellsabeth and the West Coast Elves have something to do with this, but Quen you seem to agree, why? What happened you are not telling me?"

"Because Rachel, Trent and Ellasbeth have not been able to come to terms on an agreement. She is not happy with him, so I think you maybe right."

"Okay so we are in agreement then, but I don't think we can wait for a flight. Trent's life could be in danger. I need to call in a favor." I said with some thought.

"Rachel, what are you planning?" Quen asked with suspicion.

"You'll see, bring us back to the church, I'll need to stock up on some charms before we go."

The ride back to the church was very quiet. Once we got back and inside Quen pulled me aside.

"Rachel I would like to talk with you. In private."

So we went to the other side of the church, as private as we could get, but I had no doubt that Ivy and Jenks could still listen in if they wanted to.

"What's going on Quen?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Rachel, please keep your voice quiet, Trent would be very unhappy with me if he ever found out this conversation happened."

"What is it?"

"Trenton and Ellasbeth have been having some disagreements as of late. She has been tormenting him, demanding that they set a date, then telling him she will refuse to marry as long as..."

"What?" I encouraged Quen to continue.

"She said she would refuse to marry him as long as you are in our lives."

"Trent told her that you are both the girls godmother and that you are like a part of the family. You have had no intimate relationship. But she doesn't believe him. She said he needs to keep away from you and all his other whores." Quen stopped there to make sure he had my full attention.

"Quen I..." I began only to be cut off by him.

"Rachel I want to assure you Trent does not have any other lovers no matter what Ellasbeth says..."

"Quen we are not..."

"Rachel that is none of my concern , and not at all the point."

It was my turn to furrow my brow in a questioning look.

"Look Rachel, since then Trent has flat refused to marry Ellasbeth and as you could imagine she did not take it well." Quen was staring at nothing as he was saying this, then looked at me again with an intense look.

"Rachel Trent loves you..."

"Quen no." I began shaking my head no. "No, Trent may care about me but.."

"No Rachel, think about it all the chances he's had, he could have either stayed away from you or gotten rid of you long ago, but he can't he is in love with you and has been for a long time."

"No, he can't be..."

I just shook my head no even more. Deep down I somehow knew, well I think love is too strong a word but I guess I kind of knew there were some kind of feelings there, but only recently.

"Quen why are you telling me this?"

"In case he doesn't make it you need to know."

And for the first time it hit me there was a real chance he may not make it out of this alive.

I could feel a lump form in throat as I realized I had a tear sliding down my face.

"I've got to go prepare now." I said getting up and going back to the kitchen.

"Rachel, you said no plane, how you planning on getting there?"

"The lines. It is the quickest possible way to get there. I think I can talk Al into dropping me there."

"Whoo, Rache, I'm okay going through the lines, but I don't know if Ivy will be okay." Jenks said flying out of the kitchen.

"I just got off the phone with Ryan, and as long as I'm not gone more than a couple days he is okay with my leaving. Riding the lines, if that is what we have to do." Ivy said, but her eyes were mostly black at the thought.

"I really think we need to, before we are too late." I said as I pulled charms out and was already in the middle of a batch of pain amulets.

It suddenly occurred to me I still had tears rolling down my face. Damn it to the turn and back.

I had all kind of charms ready and a few curses that would not kill. Ivy had herself loaded with weapons, as did Jenks.

Now to contact Al. I had my hands on my mirror. "Rachel calling Al, come in Al."

"What in bloody hell do you want now?"

"Al, I ah need a line jump. For two and a pixy."

"What? I am not a taxi."

"Al it's an emergency."

"Well spill it, then I will decide if it is worth my effort."

"Al , someone took Trent and we think is was some Elves on the west coast. We need a jump."

"I always tell you do not get too attached to your familiars, but do you listen? No."

"Al please."

"And to think of all your nasty little men, I was growing fond of him. I just visited last week. He had pie and wine."

"You visited Trent last week? Al I told you to leave him alone."

"Oh Rachel, we have too much in common, Ceri, ku'sox, you. No matter how much we wanted to dislike you, you've won us over, you nasty little Demoness."

"Al will you bring us to Seattle or not?"

"I suppose I might itchy witch. But first I'm coming over."

I quickly turned to Quen. "Maybe you should go before Al gets here."

"I can't, not yet. I've had money wired to your account , it will be there first thing in the morning once the banks open. Will you have enough to make it until than.?"

I glance at Ivy, since she is the planner, she shook her head yes.

"We will be fine." I say as I feel a pull on the lines and hear a small pop.

"Itchy witch, you look horrible, get yourself together, your Elf is a possession, you shouldn't be so upset."

"Al, You know I care what happens to Trent and his family, I feel protective for you as well, don't push me tonight."

Al look at me for a long moment. "Where do you want to be dropped?"

I look at Quen and Ivy.

"Let's start at the car rental, we will get a car and a room and get set up. It's near Ellasbeth's, we will be paying a visit within the hour."

Times like this I love how well organized Ivy is. I felt a mess and would have shown up on Ellasbeth's door step, no car no room to go to.

"Quen do you think there is any chance Trent will be on the Withon property?"

"I do and Jonathan will be here any minute with a sample for you to use for a disguised charm should you need to sneak onto the property."

I started liking the idea of a new challenge. I can't even count the number of changes Trent had made to his security because of me. And then guilt hit me hard that I was excited by a new challenge at Trent's expense.

"Are they anywhere near as paranoid as Trent when it comes to security?" I asked.

"Nope. And I've already given what I know of a floor plan to Ivy, there are rooms in the basement I have never seen, so that maybe a challenge."

Ivy grinned at that. "Thank you Quen, but I will have a blue print in my hands in the next 30 minutes."

A thought occurred to me. "Maybe we shouldn't go knocking on the Withon's door, maybe we should assume Trent is there and just go in."

"When Jonathan gets here he will have a locator charm with him. It is a very powerful charm that is made from wild magic."

Just then we heard the high pitched voices of several pixies. Then Jenks flew back in. "He's here."

Jonathan had little to say to me as we collected the charms from him. All he said was. "Please bring Sa'han home safe."

I swear after this ordeal I am going to force Trent to make another ring to bring us together when we needed each other. If ko'sux didn't destroy the ring it would have been very helpful..

"Okay Al we are ready. Ivy when we go I will bubble our minds ."

I was a little, no I guess a lot nervous on how Ivy was going t handle traveling the lines.

"Here we go itchy witch."

I felt a sudden lightness and put my bubble firmly in place.

Wow, the feels strange. Came from Ivy.

Yeah but you get used to it. I thought.

You can hear my thoughts?

Yes.

Oh.

Suddenly we were standing down an ally next to a rental car place.

Ivy turned to me. "You wait here, I'll take care of getting the car, they may be on the lookout for you."

Even with my hair tied back in a in a simple braid with a baseball cap on I knew Ivy was right, I just stand out if I'm not using a disguise charm. So, Jenks and I waited.

A few minutes later a midsize car pulled up to the ally.

Jenks and I quickly climbed in.

Again Ivy took care of checking into the hotel room. I tried staying in the back ground.

Looking at some tourist brochures with Jenks.

"Rachel, we will get Trent back, he will be fine." Jenks said trying to make me feel better.

"Jenks he is the father of her child, how could she do this, I just don't understand."

"In the last several months Trent has started to show he can be his own person, he has been breaking out of his moad, and she must not like him not letting her control him anymore." Jenks said quietly.

Landing on the brochure display in front of me. "I heard what Quen said."

I just looked at Jenks, I had nothing to say about the subject.

"Rache, I think Quen is right." Then he flew off towards the elevators as Ivy approached.

We got to the room, it was big and had three bedrooms a kitchen, living fire place, it was a beautiful room. Quen had booked it and apparently wanted to make sure Trent was comfortable once we got him back.

We would get him back I kept telling myself.

The locator amulet they gave us was amazing, it was glowing a very light green, so we knew we were within range. The plan was to drive by the property to make sure we were indeed getting closer, we would leave to do so soon. Then at 1:00 an hour after Elf bed time we would hit.

We knew the Withon's had no pixies or fairies so we were not worried there. From what Quen knew they did not use sticky silk, but if they thought we were coming that could change.

We got a call a few minutes ago from Quen and Ellasbeth called him.

She played the part well from what he heard.

(Ellasbeth) "Quen I am as distraught as everyone else, I can't imagine who would do such a thing, you have to find him. Lucy would be devastated. Do you have any leads?"

(Quen) "We do have some, first we are checking a couple local business relationships that have been an issue. If it turns nothing up, we have one other lead which looks promising."

(Ellasbeth) "Good."

Quen thought she seemed to buy it.

* * *

TPOV

I started to come to again. One of my eyes felt almost swollen shut. What an idiot I was. I know something didn't feel right about that text, but I seem to keep letting my guard down when Rachel is involved lately. Of course I realize Rachel had nothing to do with this attack. Or at least not directly.

I believe Ellasbeth is behind this, at least it is most definitely Elves.

When they attacked me they came in quick, there were several, and I managed to take at least three of them down, then they got then bands on me to dampen my magic.

From there it was hands on hands two grabbed me from behind as they began hitting me, punches to my face and middle until I stopped fighting back.

I could tell we got on a plane or jet of some sort, I eventually passed out. I was trying so hard to stay conscious, but was unsuccessful.

When I got suspicious of my meeting I hid my cell phone under the seat, so Quen would have at least some clue what happened.

I should have told him I was meeting "Rachel"

But it was a strange text, I couldn't imagine why she would ask to meet in private, or yes I had some thoughts, but should have known better.

No matter what my feelings for Rachel are, it is obvious she does not feel the same for me.

Our first kiss to get her soul back in her body, she said to forget it. Like it never happened. I wish I could just forget.

Then our next kiss in my spelling hut. Again I felt the heat, the passion from her, but she stopped it. And brought up my marriage to Ellasbeth, and we never talked about it again.

I'm a fool, but I can't change what my heart wants.

If it wasn't for Lucy and of course Ray I think I would lose my mind. At least I have something in my life worth living for.

I can hear someone coming and I lower my head. If they an Elf they will most likely be able to tell by my breathing that I am awake.

I heard the sound of a lock, then the squeak of the door. I heard a number of foot steps.

"He's still out." One male voice said.

Then came a voice I know all to well. "He's not out you fool."

And I looked up at Ellasbeth giving her the most evil grin I could. "Hello love, is there a problem?"

"You are a mess Trenton, and wipe that smirk off you face. Sounds like you may be here a while. Your team is chasing it's own tail at home. With not a clue."

Ellasbeth walks around my chair circling me.

"Quen is such a fool, I really cannot believe you don't have someone better to lead your security."

Mentally I thought to myself, yes Quen let's you think he is clueless, but he is wise and cunning. Good to think he has her fooled.

"I did hear from your whore rather quickly. But I think Quen is keeping her busy on false leads. So helpful. I do not doubt that they will come looking around here eventually. We will be ready for them when the time comes. I have something special planned for your redheaded whore."

I just glared at Ellasbeth. "Leave Rachel out of this, she has done nothing wrong."

"Oh Trenton dearest, you will either give into my wishes or you will be destroyed. I thought about having my people put together a spell for you, but decided I wanted to break you and in the end you will either come to me willingly on my terms or you will not survive."

Moving in close to my face so she is inches away . "And if your whore steps foot on this property she will not survive. So the quicker you are compliant the safer she will be."

In the sweetest voice I could muster up I said. "Ellasbeth my love... I hate you." And I swung my head forward to give her a head butt. I caught her in the nose and blood gushed everywhere.

"Ohh my nose! How dear you, you bastard."

Then I see Ellasbeth pick up something off the table. Looked kind like a night stick a policeman would use. She walked over pulling her arm back, then I felt a searing pain, then nothing...but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3 The break in

We drove by the large estate to make sure the locator charm was working and to see if Trent was indeed inside the Withon's property.

I forgot how much I hated the lines here on the West Coast. I hope I don't need to use the lines too much. I had this awful metallic taste in my mouth just reaching out to find the nearest line.

It was just after midnight so most Elves should be getting ready for bed.

Sure enough as we drove by the Estate the locator charms green light brightened.

"Are they really that stupid to bring Trent here?" I said.

"I guess so." Ivy said.

Jenks flew up to the window. "Here let me out, let me check the perimeter of the place."

"Jenks be careful, we have no clue what to expect."

We pulled down the street near some woods to get out of the way.

It was a quiet peaceful night. It was dark since it was the new moon, and it took my eyes a while to focus and get my night vision.

I sat on the hood of the car for a while, not a car passed by since we got here.

"Ivy it's too quiet." My gut just hurt, I knew that something didn't feel right.

After twenty minutes or so I heard the wonderful sound of pixy wings.

"Okay I did find a little sticky silk near the windows, but not nearly enough to hold me down long. I found a weakness in the far fence. I put the cameras in the one section I think we need to be in on a loop, we will have 15 minutes to get beyond that section."

Jenks hesitated. "Here is the strange thing, beyond that section there was a room that the camera was not activated. It seems like you need to activate it if you want to record in that room. I completely disabled that camera so it wouldn't go on. Once we are in that room I can put any other cameras on a loop depending where we need to go. But I think we need to look at that room first."

Jenks stayed quiet trying to get his thoughts together.

"Jenks what is it, come on spit it out." I told him. "We don't have time, you are eating into out 15 minutes of loop time.

"Rache I could be wrong, and I hope I am, but I could swear I smelled crap for brains scent."

"No, it has to be a mistake." I said shaking my head. "He belongs to Newt, he shouldn't be on this side of the lines."

"I hope I am wrong, now let's go."

Just like that we were off. We stayed low but moved fast along their perimeter to the section Jenks had seen as the weak spot.

We scaled the fence and there was a tree on the other side to help hide us. It looked like we were near the servant quarters.

"Here I already have this locked picked, come in here." We opened the door quietly walking in.

"Crap, Ivy the disguise." I put my amulet on and transformed into Ellasbeth, Ivy was transformed into Mrs. Withon. We walked down the halls trying to move quick, but like we belonged there in case we ran into anyone.

"Turn this corner" Jenks navigated. Thank god Jenks already knew where we needed to go.

We went around a couple more bends in the hallway.

"Shit someone is coming." Ivy said slowing down.

Someone looking like a guard came around the corner. "Miss Withon." He bowed his head. "I thought you were headed to bed. You aren't going back down are you? I can go with you. You really shouldn't go alone."

"Is anyone else there keeping an eye on things." I said trying to sound as snotty and cold as I could.

"Yes, we left two guards. I dismissed that human and sent him to his room for now."

"Good." I gave a small cold smile.

"I just have to check on something then I will be headed to bed."

"I see you had yourself fixed up." The guard said after we had walked past him. I faintly heard Jenks say "five." So we had five more minutes to get out of the hallway before the loop was done.

If we didn't make it and they saw Ellasbeth or her mother in another section of the property we were toast.

I turned to face the guard. "I beg your pardon."

The guard turned to me then. "I am sorry, Ellasbeth, I meant no disrespect." He dropped to his knees in front of me.

"You mind yourself. Now leave me, I have things to tend to." Now I had a thought, what if he wandered away then he may actually run into Ellasbeth.

"Actually, come with me, maybe I will put you back on guard duty."

The guard stood up and began walking.

"Go get the door for me."

He opened the door and we walked into the room Jenks had been talking about. It was a simple room, maybe an office. A bit cold, drafty.

"I've changed my mind I would like to go back down."

"Are ou sure? After last time I thought you just wanted us to rough him up some more until tomorrow."

I walked over with my heels clicking and got close to his face. "Are you questioning me?"

"No sorry, whatever you like Miss. Withon."

"Now go get the door open."

He walked over to the shelves and moved a picture and pressed some buttons and the shelving moved. Good that saved us some time. We would have had to find the panel and then Jenks would have had to crack the code. That would have taken some time.

"Thank you, now come here."

He stood in front of me.

"Mother I could use your assistance.

Ivy understood and moved behind the big man as I quickly pulled out my splat gun and hit him with a splat ball filled with sleepy time potion.

"Now where do we hide him?"

"Let me take a quick look down stairs." Jenks said and flew off before we could respond.

Ivy had been quiet, probably because she didn't know what to say and didn't want to give herself away by not sounding like Mrs. Withon.

"Quick thinking Rachel, that saved us at least several minutes bringing him here to open the door." It was now 12:40.

Jenks flew back into view. "okay there are a couple of rooms kinda like cells. We can stick him in one and lock the door. Just bring him down quietly Vampire. I can hear other people down there somewhere. There is a strange echo near the stairs so it is hard to place where everyone is."

We quietly went down the stairs. The camera up in the hall we had just come down should be back to normal now, so we should be safe.

"So down here I didn't see anything for camera's no electronics, nothing." Jenks let us know.

We got to the closest room and Ivy dumped the big guy down. We closed and locked the door.

"I hope someone finds him after we're out of here."

Jenks just shook his head. "Tinks little pink panties Rache, he would have taken us out if he wasn't a clueless Elf and here you are worried about him being found."

We went down the hall towards the next bend and could hear some faint talking. Most likely the guards.

"I think I'm going back in, after I take a break. I never thought this would be so much fun pounding on him."

"Yeah, I'm just glad It's not me, she is such a bitch!"

And they laughed. I would bet they are talking about me, well not me, but Ellasbeth, which I currently looked like.

So I disregarded all Jenks and Ivy's mumblings of the plan they were putting together and walked around the corner.

The look of fear I saw on the two guards faces was priceless.

"Ellasbeth, your back. We thought you were going to bed."

"Surprise, surprise. Here I am. I decided I wanted to play a little more." I said with a click of my heels and a sway to my hips.

"I didn't think your mother knew." One guard said quietly to me.

"Well things change now open the door."

He turned to open the door and I glanced at Ivy. Then in one quick fluid motion I pulled my splat gun for the guy in front of me and Ivy grabbed the other guy from behind. I hit the guy in front of me, then aimed at the guy Ivy was holding.

"What the..." He said then splat...they were both now down.

Ivy dragged the guards in. Then stepped out. "Rachel I can't go in there. That room has no windows and I can smell all the emotions, and blood. It's too much." Ivy said with her back pressed against the wall.

"It's fine, just stay out here and keep your ears open."

Jenks had flown in and came back out. "Rachel brace yourself. It's not pretty."

The look on Jenks face scared me. But it made me rush into the room all the faster.

Once inside I stopped dead in my tracks.

What am I looking at, who is that in the chair.

I could see a...man sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back. His head was slouched forward. But this was not Trent, the hair was brown. But the longer I looked the more my mind finally let me see what was in front of me. The hair was not brown, but a rusty red brown from dried blood. The clothes that were probably a dress shirt and pants were torn in a few places, they were dirty and bloody. Most of the blood looked dried.

"Trent." I said knowing there were tears in my eyes.

I saw his head move a little to try and look up after hearing his name. As he looked directly at me I could see one eye was swollen, almost completely shut and our eyes met.


	4. Chapter 4 The escape

I ran up to Trent and stopped a couple of feet from him. "Trent."

"What do you want now? I told you I would never agree to your terms. You can do whatever you want to me." He took a sharp breath then continued. "Get it over with, kill me if you want, but you mark my words. Quen and Rachel will fight you to the end to keep Lucy from you."

His look was of pure hatred.

"Trent, Trent no it's me, Rachel." Crap on toast I forgot I had the disguise charm on.

I pulled the charm off and felt a flutter as my appearance changed back to myself.

Trent's look changed to confusion, then to a look of fear.

"No Rachel go, get out of here, they have something planned for you, you need to leave before they find out your here. They've been watching my flights and don't think you guys are on to them yet, but they have something planned for you, and Ellasbeth feels confident that she will be able to get rid of you permanently."

He looked at me with pleading in his eyes. "Lucy needs you, you must go."

"I am not leaving without you. How bad is the damage?"

I pulled out a few pain amulets and draped them around Trent's neck.

He took a deep breath and I could see a little of the tension ease from his face as he closed his eyes.

I began to untie his hands.

"Jenks get Ivy, I need something to cut the charmed silver off. It doesn't have a magic tied to it like the ones you put on me do they?" I asked working fast trying to get him lose.

"No they don't." Trent replied.

Ivy came in with her eyes dilated completely black. "Here this should work." She gave me a pair of small bolt cutters. I've had too many of these put on me for her not to be prepared.

I tried to snap them off, but couldn't get them. "Ivy can you try? You are stronger than I am." I could feel myself shaking, and then I noticed tears on my face. I walked away and took a deep breath. I had to pull myself together. Damn it back to the turn, I had to get myself together. Here Ivy was in here ready to vamp out and I'm standing here crying like a little girl.

How could Ellasbeth do this, this is the father of her daughter.

"Got it." Ivy said.

I looked back and saw Trent rubbing his wrists. So I took another deep breath and walked back over.

"Can you walk okay?"

"I think so, I've been sitting for awhile and am pretty stiff and a bit bruised." I saw him sway a little trying to stand so I went over and offered some help. I grabbed Trent's arm to get him standing up.

"Where's Quen?"

"We made him stay home with the girls. I am their godmother I couldn't have both their fathers in danger." I could feel my voice crackle.

"Rachel how on earth do you think you are going to just walk out of here with me in this shape. I can't move too fast." Trent said shaking his head.

"No, don't you give up on me. Damn it Trent, I called in favors to get here. We already have three guards down, how many more can there be?"

"You would be surprised." I heard an all too familiar voice. Jenks went flying up close. "Crap for brains, told you Rache I knew I smelled crap."

"NicK, I didn't know Newt let her little toadies out to play."

"Rachel, I knew you would come after him. Ellasbeth thought you wouldn't be here for at least another day or two. She should stick to the labs where she can use her brains." He laughed.

"What do you want Nick." I asked while still helping Trent to stand. I grabbed another pain amulet and draped it over his neck.

"I guess the same as you Rachel, I don't want to have to work hard making a living anymore, and I want freedom."

"What the turn are you talking about?" This guy just never makes sense to me. Trent seemed to be able to stand on his own with the additional amulet so I let go.

"No sudden moves Rachel, or I call for back up." Nick said keeping an eye on all of us.

"Well since you haven't yet, I can see you must want something really bad."

"Yes I want my freedom from Newt, and I want money."

"And Nick how is that like me?" I asked.

Ivy was inching a little closer to Nick while we were talking. At this point I have no idea what she would do if she got him. If he ended up dead I am not sure how Newt would react at the loss of another familiar..

"You wanted your freedom, even if it cost me mine, and obviously you want money too, I've seen how you've been hanging around Kalamack. You are such a sell out. See even Rachel Morgan can be bought."

"I am not the reason you lost your freedom, you playing with demons did that to you."

"So you at least admit to selling out for money. How much Rache, huh, does he pay your bills for you like a little tramp?"

I could feel my face bright red, but with anger, not embarrassment.

"See not even a denial." Nick smirked.

"Nick, I don't even know what to say to that, you are so off the mark. I work for Trent on occasion, but we are friends. Remember when I came after you when the were's had you, it wasn't because you were a boyfriend or lover, I thought we meant something to each other at one time, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. Of course that came to bite my in the ass, but Trent is my friend. I don't care about his money."

"Stay right there vampire." Nick looked over his shoulder with a grin.

I quickly pulled out my splat gun.

"oh no you don't. See this button all I have to do is press it and they will check on me. There are dozens of guards around this place."

Just then Ivy tackled Nick and the phone went flying.

"Jenks go loop the cameras, we need to leave."

He went flying out mubbling complaints about not being able to beat on crap for brains.

Crap Ivy lost control she was latched onto Nick throat.

Trent walked up and gave Nick a kick in the ribs. "One of these days I will deal with you."

Ivy looked up. Licked her lips. "I couldn't help it. But I left him unclaimed. Should make his life a little harder."

Nick was knocked out cold so Ivy put him in the chair were they had Trent.

I put the disguise amulet on Trent and put mine back on as well.

So now it was just Ellasbeth and Mr. and Mrs. Withon wandering the halls.

We got to the room with the hidden door and just got out into the hall when Jenks came flying by. "We aren't going the way we came. Follow me." He took off and Ivy pulled out her copy of the blue prints.

Jenks was far enough ahead he went into the vents then came out a couple of minutes later. "Okay the camera in this wing is now on a loop, but I'm not sure which way to go yet." He sat on Ivy's shoulder looking at the blue prints.

"This way is to the side against the water, we didn't get a boat, the water will be too cold." Jenks said.

Ivy looked up. "We need to either go the way we came or circle around. Who was coming down the hall when we left?"

"A few guards." Jenks responded. "Was that wing on a loop already?" I asked.

"Yes, got about 12 more minutes of loop left." Jenks came over to my shoulder. "Mr. Withon isn't looking so good."

I looked at Trent and he was leaning on the wall looking like he was ready to fall over.

"Crap on toast. Okay back the way we came, if they go into the basement they will see the guards gone and alert everyone anyways. If we can take them out we have more of a chance.

"Damn it Trent are you going to be able to walk?"

With a labored breath. "Yes."

"Okay let's go."

Walking back the way we came.

We turned the corner and there was one guard at the room we had just been in.

"Ellasbeth we thought you had retired for the evening."

"A change in plans, what's going on." I spat out in disgust.

"That human is not in his room." the guard said.

I noticed the guards in teams of two so far, so I made a guess.

"And are you wandering around alone?" I asked.

"No, my partner was going to run down to check down stairs."

I glance at Ivy and she just shrugs. If I take him out with a sleepy potion, I will need to wait for his partner.

"Hey come here." I hear from down the stairs, too late he figured it out.

So I shot a splat ball at the guard in front of me.

Ivy took off towards the other on the stairs and knocked him out before he even realized there wa a thing wrong.

"Two more down. Let's go."

We got to the turn in the hall. Another four guards. They had already seen me so we kept going. If they made it to the room they would see the other guards out.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I demanded.

"We got a call that the human is out of his room wandering around."

"He showed up to my bedroom, so I had him put into a cell. If you pissants did your job right he wouldn't have come anywhere near me. Now go back to your posts, or where ever you should be."

"Yes." they said with a bow of their heads.

We got to another turn. "Which way?" I said as quiet as I could.

"Left." Jenks whispered. The guards went right.

As we made it half way down the hall one of the guards yelled back. "Where are you going this time of the night?"

Trent spoke up. "Ellasbeth's room is a mess now after that human tried to get in and the maids didn't pick up the phone."

"Do you need us Sir."

"No please go about your business. Thank you."

We continued to move as quick as we could manage with Trent trying not to limp.

We got to the last hallway and Ivy froze.

"There here."

We turned and Ellasbeth was there with a few friends.

"Luckily I have a few friends of my own. And that human was very eager to help." Ellasbeth said with a triumphant look.

I stepped forward a couple of steps.

"Ellasbeth you will not win." I said.

With an evil little smirk Ellasbeth took two steps closer to me. "Really? _Asbnce_!"

And a bubble popped up around me. I looked down and there was a circle drawn on the floor. How did I not see that?

"Yes, I've learned a few things over the last few months." She said walking around my circle.

Once coming back in front of me. "So Demon do you want free of my circle?"

I just gave her a look, like really? Is she that stupid?

"No I'd like to sit in your little circle and rot."

Ivy looked as if she were ready to rip Ellasbeth's head off.

I held my hand up. "Ivy, It's okay, let me handle this. What do you want Ellasbeth?"

"First take off that disguise, you didn't do me justice." I took off the charm.

Now it was me with my tight leather on.

"How do you like that Trent, now your demon belongs to me."

"Ellasbeth leave Rachel out of this, she has done nothing wrong."

"No I want to make a deal with the demon." Ellasbeth said.

I couldn't help but think, really make a deal with me? She obviously doesn't understand I am not like the other demons. I am not obligated to be bound to a promise if released from a circle. But I'll play along.

"Demon I want you to rip Trenton apart for me." Ellasbeth said with an evil grin.

"What do you think of that Trenton? Killed by your own demon."

I just acted as uninterested as possible. "Whatever."

Ellasbeth walked over to the circle. "I demand you demon Rachel Morgan take care of Trenton or me."

I couldn't help the grin that came to my face. "Oh I 'll take care of him for you."

She smiled and lifted her hand. Then two things happened. Ellasbeth's hand had just touched her bubble and Nick's voice yelled. "Don't"

I moved quick so I was outside the circle she had drawn.

"Elizabeth, just one thing before I go take care of Trent for you."

"What." Ellasbeth spat out.

"Don't you ever have him harmed again." I yelled and balled my fist up and swung . My fist connected and brought a searing pain up my arm.

Ellasbeth stood holding her face.

Nick started yelling. "You idiot, I told you she isn't like other demons." And he started walking towards me.

Trent moved away from the wall then. "Nick." He yelled and Nick started to turn towards him. This time Trent pulled his fist back and caught Nick hard in the jaw. Nick went down.

"Hurry before more guards come." I yelled."

"Ivy go quick, get the car we will meet you at the gate." I quickly helped Trent to the door, once I heard someone coming up behind us and turned with my splat gun. And took them up.

We made it to the outside of the fence as Ivy pulled up. I got in the back with Trent.

"Were to?" I asked.

"I guess to the hotel. We need to see what shape Trent is in and Quen said the earliest we could have a plane is in a few hours.

"I guess we should just stay the night unless we run into trouble."


	5. Chapter 5 The damage

Back at the room it was still early for a witch yet I was exhausted. I can only imagine how Trent felt.

He looked horrible. I kept catching my eyes drifting towards him, but was horrified at what I saw. He seemed to be okay, but he had a lot of dried blood and many bruises. He seemed very stiff as if it hurt to move, which it probably did.

We walked into the nice clean room and it occurred to me we had no clothes for Trent to change into, and he needed to get cleaned up.

"Ivy the gift shop did they have any clothes at all?" I asked walking over to her.

"I think so, but they are closed. We can get something when they open."

"Trent here why don't you go into this room, each room has it's own bathroom, you can get cleaned up."

"Okay." He said and walked towards the room I had pointed to.

"Rachel, he is going to need help." Ivy said almost whispering.

I looked over my shoulder towards the doorway Trent had just went through. "Ivy I don't know if I can?"

"Rachel, you have to, I certainly can't and neither can Jenks. Rachel what is wrong with you?" Ivy asked me.

"I don't know, I feel like I am ready to lose it, the last thing I am qualified for right now is to help him get undressed and cleaned up."

"Fine, then let him do it himself." Ivy said and turned and went into her room.

Damn it back to the turn. I had to help him, I knew I did. I took a deep breath and headed to Trent's room. As I reached his door way, I heard Ivy's door open.

Ivy stepped out, "Oh you'll need this." And she handed me a first aid kit. "Thanks." I said and walked into Trent's bed room. "Trent, can I come in?"

I heard water coming from the bathroom. "Yes, I'm in here."

The door was open so I poked my head in. "Ivy brought a first aid kit." And I held it up.

Trent was at the sink and had just washed his face. It was mostly clean now. And I could see the bruises on his cheek and eye.

"I need to get my hair clean, but I don't think I can manage a shower."

"What do you want me to do to help?" I asked.

"I don't know where to start, I'm such a mess."

"Well we need to make sure you don't need stitches or medical treatment first. You have a lot of blood on your shirt near the rip." I point to his bicep and shoulder area.

I start pulling stuff out of the first aid kit and placing everything on the counter.

When I looked over Trent was working on his buttons. Once his buttons were all undone, he tried to shrug out of his shirt.

"Rachel, can you help get this off, it seems to be sticking."

I took a deep breath and turned around. I felt horrible, Trent was standing there bruised and bloody yet my eyes were drawn to his bare chest.

I gently tried to lift the fabric away, and it came loose, but with a little start from Trent.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

I was standing so close to him I could feel his breath on my shoulder as I helped slide his shirt off.

I turned back to the sink, getting a wash cloth and soaking it with warm water.

I turned back to Trent. "You may want to have a seat. This might hurt a little."

Trent glanced around and finally settled on the edge of the tub to sit on. I put a towel down on the floor to kneel next to him. I began to wipe some of the blood away to find again his tan flawless skin, with a cut above it.

"This doesn't look to bad"

"Really?"

"With all the blood I saw, no really it doesn't look that deep."

I got up to rinse the wash cloth then moved to his other side.

"Are you going to try a shower or should I put something on these now? I have some of the ointment that I make from an earth charm I could put on the cuts."

"I think I would rather just clean up for now, the thought of water from a shower on some of this is not too appealing right now. But do you think you could help me wash my hair? Maybe in the sink?"

"Of course, let's first finish getting your, back and ah...chest cleaned up."

His back and shoulders are nice and clean now, but his chest was caked with blood. Ellasbeth's blood, I still can't believe he broke her nose, oh she deserved it no doubt.

I rinsed the wash cloth again and kneeled in front of Trent, and worked to get the blood cleaned off his chest. As I removed the blood I could again see his beautiful skin and his hard chest, I could feel the hard muscle beneath his skin. Oh gods, I was enjoying this too much.

I glanced up from his wonderful chest and found his mouth right there oh so close. Then I noticed Trent watching me intently. I quickly stood and moved to the sink feeling the heat rise to my face

"I want to say thank you Rachel."

"Well we wouldn't want you to ruin all the sheets, and you know Vampires and blood, Ivy would enjoy this to much." I joked.

"No, well yes, this too, but Rachel thank you for coming to get me. I really didn't know if I would survive." I turned to look at Trent again and see his too serious face.

"You would have done the same."

"Yes I would have, but you and your team, just the three of you took out how many guards? You guys really do work amazingly together."

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So what now your hair, or the ointment.?"

"How about the ointment first." Trent said while still sitting.

Great, now I'm going to have to put my hands all over his luscious body.

I started by putting a generous amount of ointment on my finger, then gently started to apply the ointment to the worst of the cuts. He jumped a little when I first touch the sore.

"Sorry."

"No it actually feels good." And I felt him take a deep breath and let it out. On his release of air it felt like some of the tension left his body.

When I went to move to his other side I could see he had his eyes closed.

I moved slowly, yes I probably lingered more than I should in places, but it felt nice taking care of him and feeling a masculine body with my hands. It's been awhile, oh god maybe Jenks is right I do need to get a little. Here Trent was hurt and I am lusting after him applying ointment to open cuts.

What is wrong with me?

"Okay so now let's wash your hair."

Trent worked to get up and I offered a hand to help him up.

He limped a couple of steps over to the sink.

"You know what, I have to check out my leg first, the leg probably hurts the most."

"Oh, okay...ah where on your leg?"

"My thigh really."

"Oh, I will wait outside."

"Rachel you can stay, I'm not going to get completely undressed and I can grab a towel or robe if that will make you feel more comfortable."

Trent gave an amused face. "For someone that shows up at a councilman's speech naked you sure get flustered easy."

Okay, so I turn around to face away from Trent. I know my face is red from his comment.

"I'm not flustered, I just wanted to give you some privacy, but if your fine undressing in front me then I'm fine.

"Let me know when it's safe to turn around."

"Rachel you can turn around."

I turned and lost my breath. Oh god, Trent was standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs, oh my.

"Does it look that bad?" Trent asked, but I hadn't even looked at the cut. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on breathing.

I got the wash cloth.

"I'm not sure yet, let me get it cleaned off. Sit back down. I think It's okay, probably just really sensitive because the cut is right on the muscular part of your thigh."

There was way more muscle on his leg than I thought there would be.

"It was smart for Quen to hire you guys to help."

I looked up at Trent who was watching my face, probably trying to read my reaction.

"He didn't offer to hire us, we kind of just took over, told him to keep the girls safe." I said as matter of fact as I could.

Trent raised one eye brow at that. "But you are getting a paycheck, right?"

I sat back a little, probably looking confused. "We never talked about money. Quen reserved our room and car, and right before we left he said he wired some money into my account. I assumed to make sure we had everything we needed to get you back...but we never...Trent I, we were going to get you back regardless."

The thigh was clean so I got the ointment and began applying to the area. As I rubbed the ointment on his yummy thigh, I suddenly got the urge to lick his thigh, and I closed my eyes tight for a brief second.

Without looking up at Trent I was curios of where his thoughts were. "Trent, we weren't doing any of this for a paycheck. You're a friend, I'm the god mother of your daughters."

I looked up at him then. "Trent I was going to do whatever it took to get you back."

Shit this was getting too serious, what if what Quen had said is true and Trent thinks he's in love with me.

I realized I was sitting here with my hand still on his thigh and I quickly pulled it away.

Suddenly Trent leaned forward and pulled me into a big hug. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him for a long time.

I was overwhelmed by his show of emotion, and it hit me again just how easily Trent could have been taken from all our lives, from Quen, the girls, and from me. I've grown used to him being a regular part of my life.

Damn it I could feel the sting of tears as they threatened to fall.

We finally parted from our hug and I turned away quickly clearing my throat.

"Okay let's get your hair washed." I said and was interrupted by the sound of pixy wings.

"Hey we are going to order room service, you guys must be hungry. Want anything?"

Jenks stopped quick sensing the emotion in the room.

"Yeah get me a cheeseburger. Trent what do you want?" I said getting the shampoo and playing with the temperature of the water, avoiding eye contact with them both.

"Jenks, maybe a steak or some kind of roasted meat, whatever will be fine. Thank you."

"Okay, we will get the order in." Jenks said and flew out as quickly as he could.

I peeked up at the mirror and could see through my curtain of red frizzy curls Trent was watching me.

I moved to the side of the sink. "This is all they have for shampoo, we are a little short on supplies." I said with a little smile.

Trent took a couple of steps, still favoring his leg with the gash in the thigh.

Trent pushed my stray curls out of my face and tucked them behind my ear, then wiped away the few stray tears on my face.

"Rachel it s all okay now."

I finally managed to look him in the eyes again. "Trent it will not be okay until your home safe."

Then I motioned to the sink. "Bend over, let me try to get this blood out of your hair."

Trent stiffly leaned over the sink. I took a quick moment to admire him bent over. Took a deep breath and began to try to rinse what I could of the blood out of his hair.

"Oh, feels like a lump here." I could feel the heat of his body through my shirt and the little space of skin peeking out where my shirt ended and my pants began. It brought a shiver from me.

"Yeah after I broke Ellasbeth's nose she hit me with a night stick or something, knocked me out."

I added some shampoo and began working up a lather. "Quen mentioned something about this starting when you refused to renew your engagement and told her you would not marry her. I mean I understand you are supposed to be like a good catch or something, but really to go to these lengths because you won't marry her?"

I was just finishing rinsing the first shampooing and going for round two. I loved his hair, it still felt wonderful even all wet.

"Yes, that is how it started, but there is a little more to it than that."

He stayed quiet, so apparently he didn't want to tell me more.

I rinsed for a second time and added a little conditioner. Then rinsed again.

"Okay just let me get a towel.

I gave him a towel. As he stood up I could see him start to sway a little. I quickly grabbed him putting one hand on his chest and the other on his waist to help him balance.

"You okay to stand." I asked a little breathless from the close contact.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy standing up straight so quick, I'm okay."

"I will check on when the food should be here."

I reached over and grabbed a robe and handed it to him. I could see him struggle to get the robe on with his sore muscles.

"Here let me help."

Then I quickly backed away and went to the other room.

"The food should be here any minute." Jenks said.

"Where's Ivy?" I asked.

She decided we couldn't trust room service so she went out to get food.

"By herself?" I was horrified after the nights actions that any of us would venture off alone.

"Yes, she is a big girl, and here she comes." Seconds later I heard the room key slide and the lock disengage.

"Trent foods here." I yelled.

We started unpacking all the food, Ivy hit up some local steak and seafood place and had all kinds of food.

Trent came out in his big comfy robe. "Hey there is a washer in the hall would you like me to wash what you have, just so you have something to wear?

Ivy walked over then with another bag. "Here, some clothes, none of us brought anything."

There were clothes for all of us. "Thank you Ivy." I gave her a big smile. Pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow.

"Now excuse me I'm going to eat in my room." Ivy turned and left and kicked her door closed with her foot.

"What was that about?" Trent asked.

"Ivy can't deal with to much emotion, and after tonight we are probably all throwing off a lot of emotion. Don't worry about it, you get used to it."

Jenks had some kind of sweet pastry, I had my burger and Trent had what looked like a pot roast dinner. It was all so wonderful.

Jenks flew over and landed in front of me. "So I figured you could all sleep for a while, I'll keep a look out for the next few hours, then probably Ivy will be up."

I suddenly got worried. "Trent I don't think you should be left alone, Nick is involved and he has ties to demons, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not alone." Trent looked up with a confused look.

"No there is a big chair in your room, I'm going to get some blankets and sleep there."

"Jenks, I'm going in the other room for a shower, can you keep an eye on Trent until I'm done." I asked.

"Of course Rache."

Trent looked irritated. "I am not helpless you know."

Looking Trent's way. "No, but we will be getting you home safe and I am not taking any chances.

I took my time in the shower. I let the hot spray of water beat on my back to ease some of the stress.

I was so emotional, and I had enjoyed touching Trent way too much. I had to pull myself together.

After my shower I dried off. I was thankful for the pajamas Ivy got me even if they consisted of just little shorts and a tank top.

I grabbed some blankets and a pillow and went to Trent's room.

"Jenks, I'm all set. Go take a break. I'm gonna crash on this big chair. It was like a small lounge chair. Okay so it looked more comfortable than it felt.

Laying down trying to find a comfortable position.

"Rachel."

"Rachel,."

"Mmm what?"

"Rachel you don't look comfortable. Please, if you really feel the need to stay in the room with me at least sleep in the bed there is plenty of room." Trent said.

"I am fine where I am." I replied.

"No Rachel, I can see you. Please, you don't look comfortable and I won't be able to rest unless you do."

I took a deep breath and let out a little huff. "Fine." I said getting up.

I can do this, I can do this. I kept telling myself.

I scolded myself, well of course I could do this, but without embarrassing myself was a whole nother story.

I climbed in bed, as far away from Trent as I could get. And snuggled into the comfort.

"See isn't that much better?" Trent said sounding closer than I thought.

The bed felt amazingly comfortable. "It is better, now go to sleep."

Trent just chuckled.

Sometime in the middle of the night something woke me. I moved a little and felt that I was against the wall? No, it was soft and warm, I let out a little moan and caught a whiff of cinnamon and wine.

Oh yeah I was in Trent's room. I realized I had my face buried against his chest snuggled up to him. As I moved I felt his arm wrap around me and begin to stroke my hair.

Embarrassed for snuggling against him my sleep I mumbled. "Sorry." And pulled away.

"Rachel it's okay." Came Trent's sleepy voice.

It's not okay, damn it I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting to go home

I was startled awake. Arghhh. What time is it? I thought to myself as my eyes came into focus. I reached up to stretch and glanced over.

The bed is empty, where's Trent? OMG I slept in here to make sure nothing happened to him and he's gone. I pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed.

I ran into the living area. "Trent!" I yelled in a panic. Only to find a startled Trent with a glass of orange juice standing at the fridg.

"What?" He said.

I took a deep breath and let myself fall back against the wall in relief. "I woke up and didn't see you, I got worried."

He smiled at that. "Oh, how sweet you were worried about me."

Then more serious. "I'm fine. I'm not helpless you know."

I just raised my eye brows at that.

"I'm not." He said again and didn't sound at all enthused by my implications.

"I know how you need your sleep, I didn't want to wake you. I'm thinking of trying a shower."

"Okay, let me know if you want me to put more ointment on after." I said headed back to the bedroom.

"What? Your not going to help me shower?" Trent asked.

I turned glaring at him. "Haha Elf boy, I think you can manage." Then I went and flopped back into the big comfy bed.

Apparently I flopped right in the middle and got a good whiff of that wonderful Wine cinnamon scent I've come to know as Trent's. I found the smell very comforting and very...erotic. Oh god no, I can't think like that. I should get up and go to the other room, my room. But this bed was already nice and warm and smelled oh so good I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

Again I woke, slowly, a little groggy. I glance up and see Trent come out of the bathroom with steam billowing out around him. Oh yeah he was going to take a shower.

I could still see some drops of water glistening on his shoulder and chest. I had a thought of how I would love to lick the water from his chest. No! Damn it, bad witch, very bad witch I scolded myself. But I just laid there watching the view. He walked by going over to the pile of clothes.

He had a towel drapped low on his hips and was walking around like I wasn't even here.

As he went to walk back by with some clothes in his hands he glanced at me and our eyes met.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said with the tips of his ears turning red.

For once he was the one embarrassed and not me, so I wanted to tease him a little.

"Getting pretty comfortable here aren't we Kalamack?"

He looked down at himself. "Again Morgan, I've seen you in much less on more than one occasion. Your bathing suit does not leave much to the imagination."

I scoffed. "Whatever. The cut on your shoulder still looks pretty open, you want me to put some more ointment on?"

"Actually, yes, please, if you don't mind. It does help sooth it."

I crawled over to the bedside table and grabbed the jar with the ointment. "Here sit down." So he sat. I didn't think much about it like how he was still in just a towel.

I kneeled behind him and applied the ointment to his bicep and shoulder. His skin was so warm from the shower, I just reveled in the feel of him under my finger tips. Once the ointment was applied to the areas needing attention I found it hard to take my hands off of him. I let one hand trail with feather light touches down his back until my hand met where the towel began.

I heard Trent let out a very low moan. And that helped snap me out of it. I quickly moved away from him and got off the bed.

"Wait." I heard come from Trent and looked up to see what he wanted.

"I need some of that for my thigh as well."

And he moved the towel a little so the split in the towel exposed the gash on his thigh. I just stared at his leg then looked at him. I licked my lips and started nawhing on my lower lip. I took a step then two closer to him. I opened the jar. I had fully intended to just hand him the jar so he could put the ointment on himself, but instead I sat next to him and dipped my fingers into the jar and began rubbing the ointment onto his thigh.

When I looked up I had to swallow hard. He was watching my face intently. I don't know exactly what he saw on my face, but he reached up and placed his hand on my face. He tilted his head towards me and leaned in brushing his lips gently on mine. As he pulled away I realized I still had my eyes closed and opened them to see Trent inches away trying to read my reaction.

This time when his lips touched mine he did not pull away so quick, this time he began to really kiss me. At this moment I wanted this so bad, I licked his lower lip with my tongue and he quickly opened his mouth for me.

When our tongues touched I felt a sensation surge through me and couldn't help but moan. I brought one hand to his hair that was still damp from the shower and ran my fingers through his baby fine hair.

I felt one of his hand move along my thigh and it made me shiver from this small touch. My body felt like it was on fire burning up with the need that he was pulling to the surface.

We kept kissing and I let my hand fall from his hair to run along his back like I have been dying to do since he first took his shirt off. I could feel the hard muscles as we moved together passionately. Trent traced my jaw line with his tongue and moved to the side of my neck kissing along the way bringing another moan from me.

I felt Trent's hands on my sides moving up, pushing my shirt along with them stopping just below my breasts. I could feel him caressing my rib cage and side...waiting. Oh God what is he waiting for, I wanted to feel his touch so bad.

I finally pulled away from Trent leaving him with a worried look. I reached down and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him back into another kiss. Now it was his turn to let out a low husky moan.

I could feel the heat radiating from his body soaking into my chest.

I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my legs around him.

Trent kissed down my neck and chest to my breasts. I felt a tingle of power, wild magic. Similar to the sensations I felt when we kissed while he was trying to get my soul back into my body. But the sensation starting where he had my nipple in his mouth. It made me gasp, trying to get some air, as I began to moan and grind myself against him.

Trent still had the towel around him, but I could still feel how hard he was.

Once I was able to absorb some of the wild magic, I figured I would try to push it back through to Trent. Kind of like a witch does with a power push.

When Trent brought his head back up I met him with my mouth and tried pushing a little of that power back into him.

This time it was his turn to gasp. And when our mouths broke contact he gasped...

"Oh goddess Rachel." And pulled me in for another kiss and another push of power.

I moaned louder this time, this time Trent upped the amount of power he pushed into me. I felt this power course throughout my body ending between my legs.

"Oh god!" I yelled as I could feel myself throbbing with need.

I wanted him so bad right now, probably more than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life.

I quickly got off Trent's lap and quickly pulled my pajama shorts down along with my panties.

Trent watched me with hungry eyes taking in all of my naked body as I moved back towards him. He scooted further up on the bed as I climbed on the big bed and crawled towards him.

The towel some how still managed to be somewhat intact, well I needed to rectify that for him. Once I had crawled to him I place my hands on Trent's thighs and slowly move my hands up pulling the towel loose as I go.

I let out a little growl at the sight of his completely naked body.

He is as beautiful as he is very masculine.

I placed my tongue on his belly button and continued to slowly move up his body licking as I went letting the power, the energy vibrate on my tongue, just leaving tiny traces of power as I licked my way up.

Oh I wanted to play and explore his amazing body, but my need was too great right now. I had a feeling I would get plenty of time later to explore.

"Oh goddess Rachel ." Trent chuckled watching me. "You better be careful you naughty little demon, or I just may not last very long."

I got his meaning and didn't push any more power into him again yet. The fact that he called me demon while laying here naked, letting me take charge made my heart swell. Sometimes I still thought of myself as a witch, sometimes a demon, but for Trent to call me a demon while looking at me with the look reserved for lovers made me feel so accepted it almost brought tears to my eyes.

He must have seen some reaction on my face, and it gave his face a worried look, as he sat partially back up and grabbed my arm. "Rachel I want this so bad. And have wanted this for a very long time." He said while pulling me in for another kiss.

We kissed deep like we were trying to each force ourselves down the others throat, we were both filled with such a need for the other.

I let myself brush against his erection. This brought me a deep moan from Trent, I could feel the moan vibrate through my body.

I couldn't resist and pushed just a little power back into Trent, and when I did he gasped and moaned again, but this time he must have let the power flow through him to circle back to me where he was pressed between my legs.

This time it was my turn to gasp at the sensation.

I let out another sound that sounded between a growl and a groan and I placed my hand on his hard shaft, and the feel of him in my hand brought another moan of anticipation from me.

I moved him in place and felt him pressed against me, right where I wanted him.

I slowly pushed myself down bringing strangled moans from us both.

I was so wet and ready for him yet I could feel the sensation of him stretching me wider to accommodate him.

It felt wonderful as I continued to push him deeper inside of my.

Once I felt him as deep as I could possibly get him, I started working on a pace that would ultimately bring us crashing to an intense climax.

I felt the pressure building between my legs as I kept pounding him deep inside of me. I could feel Trent's hands on my sides and hips encouraging to keep my fast rhythm.

We kept this up until I felt that pressure inside of my explode in a wash . Right as I felt that explosion inside me begin, I pushed another strong current of power into Trent right into where we were connected. So as I came hard yelling his name, I knew he was at his climax as well as his hands and fingers tightened around my waist and he screamed my name.

I finally collapsed on top of him, feeling like all the energy was drained from me.

I felt relaxed and wonderful in the after glow. The first time I've felt this good in many, many months.

As I lay on top of Trent unable to move, I can feel him stroking my hair, he kissed my head and took another deep breath.

I finally got up enough energy to slide off Trent so I wasn't squashing him. I moved next to him, but he pulled me close with his arm around me, I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around him. I took a deep breath of cinnamon and wine and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Returning home

"Tink's a Disney whore it stinks in here. My god open a window."

I was woken out of a sleepy state by Jenks.

Crap on toast, I knew right away what he was rambling on about. I woke snuggled up against a naked Trent.

I had sworn to myself I would not let this happen, yet here we are.

"I came in to tell you Quen called and will be here shortly. The plane landed like twenty minutes ago.

This got my attention.

"Out Jenks I need to get dressed." I pulled away from Trent.

We were both an emotional mess, but we shouldn't have let this happen.

I grabbed the robe he had used. "I'll go get ready in the other bedroom." I said rushing to get out the bed room. "Rachel..." Trent said and trailed off.

I stopped, but didn't look at him. "Trent we need to get ready, I don't want Quen to find us here like this."

"Yeah, sure we can talk later." Trent said.

I left, oh I didn't want to, but we were both such an emotional mess. He had so much to deal with right now. The last thing either us needed was to worry about what happened.

* * *

TPOV

Rachel left my room. She wouldn't even look at me. I didn't understand.

Yes I kissed her and started it, but she is the one that started using her tongue, she was the one that undressed herself, she removed my towel, she pretty much took control of the whole situation.

Of course it was nice having someone take control for once. Granted I was still a bit sore and banged up so I let her do as she pleased and laid back and just enjoyed. I guess I had hopped that maybe things would progress from there for us, but right now after seeing her reaction I tried to squash any feeling of moving forward with Rachel.

Damn it, I'm the man and I should be happy, hey another lay right, but I don't think of Rachel that way. If I just wanted sex I had plenty of options, I just want something serious with some that will love me.

I got into the shower, with reluctance. I hated the thought of washing her smell from me.

I mean what was that all about. Did she wake up horny and figure well since I was already mostly naked, I was here and had all the parts she was interested why not?

I didn't think Rachel was really like that...I mean I hear the jokes Jenks makes, but I didn't take any of that serious, I always thought that sex meant much more to Rachel and that she didn't just fool around for the hell of it.

Once I was dressed I sucked it up and went into the other room.

Quen was already here. He walked up giving me a hug. "We were all very worried. How are you doing this morning?"

I heard Jenks snickering.

"I'm okay. A little sore, but okay."

I heard the other bedroom door open and glanced over as Rachel emerged.

Quen walked over. "Rachel, Jenks and Ivy were filling me in. Thank you, I don't know what we would have done without you."

Rachel smiled and it took my breath away. And then I realized that Quen had been talking..."Her lawyer has been in touch and they are saying Ellasbeth had been influenced by a spell or demon and that was the reason for her behavior."

"And does anyone believe her?" I asked.

"Of course not." Quen assured.

"Good. She will not be anywhere near Lucy for a long as I can help it."

"What?" I heard from Rachel. "She should never be allowed near Lucy or Ray again." Rachel said with out rage.

"Trust me Rachel I will do everything in my power to keep the girls away from her."

It was nice knowing we still have one goal in common.

Rachel took a couple of steps closer and looked down at her feet. "Trent, I think you need to stay focused on what you need to do for the girls now. They need to be your top priority." Rachel peeked up at me through her mass of red curls.

"Yes, and the girls are and will be my top priority, but I do have other...'priorities' that I cannot completely ignore."

"No you don't, not with the girls involved, you need to be able to stay focused on what you need to do to keep them safe. Your other priorities are too distracting."

"I do not agree, If I ignore my other priorities that will pose more of a distraction then if I...do not ignore...them" I glance around the room and see everyone watching us.

I grabbed what little stuff I had. "Let's go." And I walked out of the hotel room.

The plane ride seemed to take forever. I logged onto my laptop. Rachel stayed away and made sure she was never caught alone the entire flight.

Quen walked over. "Trent what's wrong?"

I loved my head of security, but sometimes he was too observant for his own good. "Nothing really, just lost in thoughts."

Quen looked forward at the seat in front of us. "Did you and Rachel have another disagreement?"

I actually laughed a little at his boldness. "Yes, of course we did. You are right, I don't think either of us will grow up when it comes to our interactions with each other. It will be fine."

We dropped Rachel and her team off at the church. Quen was very grateful to the team.

"Thank you so much for you assistance." Quen said again. As they got out of the car Quen turned to me. "Trenton, aren't you to say anything?"

"Nope, I already expressed my appreciation to Morgan. I'll send a messenger over tomorrow with her money." Even with her witch hearing I knew she heard me. I saw her shoulders stiffen and then when she heard me mention money she paused, then continued walking.

Yes, I was being a bastard, but I felt hurt.

Quen said no more and let it drop.

* * *

RPOV

"Rache, Rachel!" I heard Jenks calling and I snapped out of it. I couldn't help but think about Trent and what had happened between us. I was confused and worried. I know I didn't handle it well, but there were so many emotions and he has to get all this straightened out. In a couple of weeks it was going to be Ellasbeth's turn to have the girls and there is no way they can go to Seattle after all she has done.

"What Jenks?"

"I think the pizza's done."

We were making pizza, then Ivy was going to head over to Nina's for the night.

I got up to check on the pizza again, Jenks was such a pest tonight.

"You know Rachel, I think you hurt the cookie makers feelings."

"Yeah, well he has too much going on to get involved with me right now."

Jenks landed on top of the stove basking in the heat.

"You know what I think? I think you are just scared. You are scared at the feelings you felt when you were with him. You are scared you may really love him. That's what I think."

"Jenks that's not it...I...I don't know." I pulled the pizzas out of the oven.

We ate, it was quiet. Ivy got ready to leave. She couldn't take her motorcycle because it was pouring rain. A nice storm with thunder and lightning.

Jenks flew over to me after Ivy left. "Are you going to be okay, I should get out to the stump, check on the kids make sure the fireplace is going and that they don't burn the place down."

"Jenks we had a really busy couple days, go to bed relax with your kids, its just after midnight, I'm going to watch a little TV and go to bed." I gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, yell if you need me."

I sat watching TV, got up got ready for bed in my little tank top and panties, my usual. Walking through the kitchen I grabbed another slice of pizza, what the hell I was feeling a bit depressed. I snuggled in on the couch with a blanket on me. I started flipping through the channels and finally settled on an old James Bond movie.

I jumped at some lightening, and laughed to myself.

Then thought I heard a knock at the door. Damn it back to the turn who could that be, it's after 12:30. I got up and grabbed my robe from my bed room.

When I opened the door I was surprised to find a soaking wet Trent on my door step.

* * *

TPOV

I was standing here in the pouring rain soaking wet. I couldn't stand it anymore Rachel and I needed to talk. I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about what happened, all of it, last night, then our morning and our day.

I had a lot I felt I needed to say and I was not going to go anywhere until we talked this out.

Just then Rachel opened the door. She had a surprised look on her face, I don't know why, who the hell else did she think would be knocking on her door at this time of night.

When I saw her, all the thoughts I had were gone, everything I wanted to say to her, gone. All I could focus on was her standing there in a long black silky robe that made her creamy white skin almost glow. I could see it come to a V low on her chest and her bare neck with the smooth skin. Her mouth that I kissed and licked earlier, the mouth that was on me earlier.

I knew my face was hiding nothing, I knew she could see the lust, the want, the need on my face.

I couldn't help it, she made me lose all control of myself.

She moved to the side to allow me inside.

I walked in and without a thought I moved quick to grab her around the waist and pull her to me. By her reaction I had no doubt that she would not deny me anything tonight.

Last night, I was sore and bruised and let her take control, but tonight I was taking control and I was not feeling gentle. I was not worried after our time together, I had a feeling Rachel was not delicate and could handle whatever I wanted.

I pulled her hard against me pressing my mouth on hers. I flicked my tongue out and she quickly opened and responded back with her tongue.

I released her and left her panting while I shrugged out of my soaking wet jacket and closed the church door with a loud thud.

Stepping back over to Rachel who was just standing there wide-eyed looking at me, I pulled her back to me. I slid the robe off of her that was now wet and clingy. I could see the tank top she worn under her robe was also soaked from my wet jacket. I could see her nipples through the wet fabric.

I leaned down taking a nipple in my mouth and gently bit bringing a moan from her. I pulled the top up off of her and went back to her mouth again.

We were so captured in the passion of our kiss that we had to pull away to get a breath of air.

I slid my hand inside her little red lace panties and felt myself let out a growl when I felt the wetness of her with my fingers. She leaned against me with her mouth against my neck moaning as I worked my fingers.

I felt Rachel's hand move to the front of my pants and begin to rub bringing moans from me.

I could take no more, I removed my hand which brought a whimper of protest from Rachel, and I quickly slid her panties down exposing the rest of her body.

I turned her around and pulled her back against my front. Kissing her neck and the back of her shoulder, I slid one hand back down between her legs and the other hand on her breast.

Finally I leaned her over putting her hands on her desk in front of her. We were still in the foyer of her church. I didn't know where her room mates were but they didn't appear to be around.

I slid my hands down her sides to her hips and then used one hand to undo my belt, button and zipper while holding Rachel in place with the other.

Once I had myself out of my pants I couldn't help but tease her a little. I rubbed against her and could feel her straining against my hand on her hip holding her in place. She was trying to push herself closer to me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Are you sure you want this Rachel?"

I heard her answer in a whisper. "Yes."

"Rachel are you sure, after this morning you still want this?" I said in a low voice.

"Oh god yes, please."

I know I had a pleased smile on my face as I stood back up straight still keeping her bent over in place.

I slid myself in as quick and as deep as I could in one thrust without hurting her. Which brought a nice gasping yell of "Oh Trent."

I loosened my hands on her hips so we could move working together making each other moan.

I would love more than anything to make this last but looking down watching myself move, this was my undoing. I could tell by her moans she was close too so I continued the fast pace until we finally exploded. I could feel myself draining inside of her. I pulled her up to a standing position while still inside her and wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her shiver and I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck. Once her body released me I turned her around and pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and held her.

I was a little embarrassed by my behavior, I have never been so out of control with need in my life. This was not at all what I had planned or expected when I came over here. Goddess I walked in and bent her over in the foyer of her church, I barely got the door closed, I hadn't even bothered to get undressed. Rachel deserved better than that.

Rachel hadn't said anything since opening the door, so although I knew she would not stop me and liked what I was doing, at least when I was doing it, I just wasn't sure what her reaction would be now after the heat of the moment.

This morning her reaction was not good, so would this be any better now, I wondered.

I reached down to grab her robe. "You may want to get some clothes on. This is wet"

Rachel finally seemed to snap out of it and wrapped her hands around her middle and we walked further into the church.

We got to the kitchen and I waited by the table as Rachel went into her room to get some clothes.

Rachel came back out in sweatpants and another tank top on. She also brought a pile of clothes.

"Ah..your still soaking wet, do you want to put something else on, I can put your clothes in the dryer for you unless you're in a hurry."

I liked the sound of that, she sounded like she expected me to stay.

"Yes, thank you." After all this do I go to the bathroom to change, or just strip right here? "So where is Ivy and Jenks?" I asked.

"Ivy went to Nina's after we ate and Jenks went to his stump with his kids. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Whatever your having will be fine." I said as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"Coffee then?" She said glancing at me over her shoulder. I could see that when she glanced over and saw me removing my shirt she paused taking in the site of me. It made me feel good. I knew there was some attraction, but it didn't hurt to see her eyes on me like that.

"Coffee is fine." I answered her.

"Okay, because it isn't too much trouble to heat water for tea." She said with humor in her voice. This was nice for the first time all day she sounded more like herself.

"Fine make me tea." she knew me well, she knew I preferred tea.

She laughed a little and turned leaning against the counter. "I still have some pizza from earlier if your hungry."

Sure I was just about to pull my pants down and this is when she decides to turn. I pulled them down, hey I still had my boxers on, I draped them on the back of the chair and pulled on a pair of sweats. They were a hair short, but not too bad.

Once I did this and looked up I could see she had been watching and I liked the look on her face and in her eyes.

"So Trent, is there a reason you showed up soaking wet on my doorstep after 12:30 tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I couldn't sleep and thought we should talk."

She looked amused. "Talk? Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk. I want to talk." I sat down at the table were I could still see Rachel. "Although I think what I have to say may have changed a bit."

Rachel still looked amused. She turned to pour the hot water for the tea, and pour her coffee. She knew exactly how I like my tea, and it was perfect. Rachel took the seat next to me.

"Okay, so talk." She said waiting.

"I am not sure where to begin. Rachel, I was bothered today by your reaction to this morning." I started out.

"And Quen was coming and we didn't have time to talk about what had happened. We needed to get ready to leave. I did think we needed to talk, but that was not the time. Look I am confused and...I don't know, but you have plenty of problems right now besides me. You need to deal with all that has happened."

"And we couldn't have said that this morning instead of acting distant and cold and avoiding me all day?" I countered.

"And when I walked away from you this morning and needed a little distance to think, you pouted like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way."

This pissed me off. "What? A spoiled brat. Are you kidding me Rachel. When you walked out of my bedroom this morning it hurt, I felt like I had a knife plunged into my chest. Not a hug not a kiss or a single touch of the hand. No indication that it was anything other than a good lay. After all we have been to each other over the last several months... I just expected more than that."

I got up and paced over to the counter. And turned to her. I saw a much softer look in her eyes now. But I was pissed now.

Rachel got up walking over to me. "Oh Trent, my god. Look I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on my face. "Okay look I'm confused by all this..." and she let out a little huff of air. "I'm also scared."

This got my attention. "Scared, Rachel of what exactly?"

"Oh god Trent, my relationships always end up a mess. Things were good with us. We were getting along so well, working together so well. I always end up hurt, betrayed or worse...and you, what will all this mean for you, just because you broke off your engagement to Ellasbeth, won't you be expected to find another Elf to marry?"

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Rachel if that is what this is about, you can't let it hold you back. Please don't not give me a chance because of what your past lovers did to you. And I will not marry another Elf just because that is what is expected of me. I cannot keep denying myself to please others." I felt her hugging me back and it felt good.

She pulled away a little "Hey isn't it after your bedtime?" She hesitated a little then. Then pulled further away to look in my eyes. "Do you want to stay the night?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I think I would like that." And I laid a gentle kiss on her lips that time.

Letting go she went to clean up the mess she left on the counter from the coffee and tea.

"I ah, just need to give Quen a quick call. Goddess I didn't even tell him I was going out."

Rachel looked at me. "Are you going to tell him your here?"

"I'm not sure yet, I would prefer to just text him, but I don't think he would trust a text after all that has happened. And he is very observant. People don't always think he knows what's going on, but he usually does. Anyways even if I didn't tell him where I was, he could pull the GPS from my car or phone and he would know where I was."

I dialed Quen's number and the phone started ringing.

"Sa'han?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Yes Quen, I'm sorry I had to step out, but I wanted to call in and..."

"You left? Without telling anyone? You should know better after what happened."

"Yes I know, but well, I needed to get out and with the rain I couldn't go riding with Tulpa so I took a ride."

"Where are you now, are you on your way home?" Quen asked.

"No, I stopped ... at the church."

Quen interrupted. "Your with Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will come there and I can escort you home, you should not be out alone." Quen was persistent.

"No, it's okay, Rachel and I have some things to talk about, you know our disagreement. I don't know how long it will take, you know how she is...the stubborn witch."

Rachel threw a dish towel at me after that comment. But I just smiled at her.

Quen let out a chuckle. "Yeah, a stubborn witch and Elf, this could take all night."

"Yeah, so don't worry about me, I'll have Rachel escort me home when we are done, or I'll give you a call. But if you don't see me home too soon it's because I'm here."

"Okay, glad you called, I would have freaked if I didn't find you in your room."

"Thank you Quen." and I hung up. Yeah, I'm sure Quen only half believed I was planning on staying here to talk with Rachel over a disagreement, but he wasn't going to ask questions, at least not right now. I'm sure I would get the third degree when I got home, but I'll deal with it then.

Rachel turned. "Okay so now you have permission to sleep over." She giggled.

"Yeah, Dad thinks I'm at a friends so I can stay out all night and since your parents aren't home I just might take advantage of you..." I said walking over to her.

"Yeah well daddy Jenks could pop in at any moment so no more ripping my clothes off outside my bedroom."

"Okay." I said grabbing her hands and pulling her towards her bedroom.

"What again already?" She asked.

"Well yeah, why else would I agree to stay the night." I asked raising an eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8 The day after

I stirred in my bed. The sun peaking in through the window seemed bright.

God what time is it I thought to myself.

I heard a noise in my room and sat up straight and opened my eyes wide. Who the turn was in my room.

"Trent." That's right, Trent stayed the night.

"Sorry Rachel." He said walking over to me. "I need to get going, I wish I could stay, but I have a meeting with the lawyers this morning."

"But Quen said not to go anywhere alone." I reminded him.

"I know Quen is coming to pick me up." He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Last thing I wanted was to get you up really early. Rachel it's only like 7:00 AM. I was going to leave you a note, but now I guess I don't have to."

"Oh God." I said laying back down and throwing the blanket over my head.

Trent chuckled and uncovered my head.

Looking at him. "A note really?"

"Yeah, well I remember how moody you can be when woken up early."

"Yeah, well I think I can manage if it's to say good bye." I pouted.

Trent moved the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Is that all I get after last night, a kiss on the forehead?" I asked.

"Yes, especially after last night. Come on anything more than a kiss on the forehead is dangerous with us. Quen will be here soon and I figured we wouldn't have enough time so I better not start anything now." Than he laid a gentle on my lips.

I let my hands trail down his back. He gave me another kiss this one a little longer.

"Mmm Rachel. I really liked spending the night with you. I will call you later." Trent said as he pulled away.

"Okay. So what are you going to tell Quen?" I asked.

The corner of Trent's mouth twitched up a little in an almost grin. "I don't know if I need to tell him anything. He is the head of my security, I think he can figure out what is going on."

Leaning back over me. "Now go back to sleep, I don't want to have to deal with a cranky witch." And he laid another kiss on my lips and left with one last smile.

I snuggled back into my bed that now held the smell of cinnamon and wine and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

TPOV

I was in a good mood leaving Rachel's room. I guess why shouldn't I be since I finally got what I wanted, right?

The church was quiet and I wondered where everyone was.

"Hey Trent? I heard your car pull up last night, so you stayed the night?" Jenks said as he flew into the room.

"Good morning Jenks. Yes, I ended up staying the night."

"Yeah, must have been some night. Jamoke found Rachel's underpants in the foyer of the church."

I could feel my ears turning red. Shit I should go pick her clothes up I thought to myself and made a move to go to the front of the church.

"Don't bother, my kids got em already, I think they are decorating the tree out back."

The little pixy paced in front of me. "Look Trent, I know you have feelings for her, but you have to understand Ivy and I will do anything to protect her. If she gets hurt, the person that hurt her will also be in pain. You understand me?"

"So why is Sparagmos still breathing?" I asked letting my anger show through.

"Yeah, well Ivy and I wanted to do something about that but you know Rachel, she kept us from hurting him." Jenks replied.

Frustrated I said to the little pixy. "Look I have no intention of hurting Rachel."

Jenks scoffed. "Yeah they never do, but something always seems to happen. You know she was a mess yesterday right?"

I frowned at that. "I did not know that. But so was I. It was her choice to leave things the way they were yesterday morning not mine. That was why I came over last night. I was bothered by...her reaction after. Well anyways, I have the best intentions with Rachel."

We heard a knock on the door. "That is probably Quen, he is picking me up."

Jenks walked me to the door. "Good morning Sa'han." Quen greeted. "We can take your car, Jonathan dropped me off. Good morning Jenks. Where's Rachel?"

Jenks laughed. "Oh I bet she's sleeping like a baby after last night."

I glared at Jenks. What is wrong with that pixy? Then I noticed Quen watching me. I knew he wouldn't be happy with me being with Rachel, but he is the one that pushed us together in the first place. In the beginning he wanted to hire her to escort me as my security.

"We better go. Bye Jenks."

* * *

RPOV

I woke up around 10:00 for the first time in a very long time. It was now almost 1:00 and Ivy would be stopping by anytime.

Jenks kept hanging around. "So the cookie maker seemed pretty happy this morning."

I didn't bother to answer Jenks.

"Didn't seem so happy when Quen picked him up though. Do you think Quen will have a problem about the two of you getting it on?". Jenks asked.

"I don't know for sure. Trent didn't really say."

Jenks landed on the table in front of me. "Phone."

Just then the phone started ringing. I hated when he did that.

"Hello."

"Hi Rachel, it's me Trent." I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

"Hi, how did it go this morning?". I asked.

"Not great, but I can fill you in later. How about dinner tonight my place, spend a little time with the girls, maybe stay over night."

"Dinner sounds good, and I would love to see the girls. Are you sure about my staying over? How is Quen about all of this?" I asked.

"Well Quen is concerned, as he always is, but it will be fine."

"I'll be over, but we'll see about spending the night. What time?"

"How about 7:00, that will give us some time with the girls before dinner."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye, Rachel." Trent said in a low voice that held promise of things to come later, it made thing low in my body tighten.

* * *

I pulled into the parking garage and saw Quen at the door his face stoic. Great.

I tried for pleasant. "Hi Quen."

Quen nodded his head "Good evening Ms. Morgan."

"Well that might be a first, Ms. Morgan, really Quen. Look if there is a problem then talk to me." I leaned cocking my hip hiking my bag further up on my shoulder.

"As always direct to the point. Do you understand what problems there could be from your involvement with Trent?"

"I know some won't be too happy, but what happened with Ellasbeth is not acceptable Quen."

"Rachel, Just because Trent isn't going to marry Ellasbeth doesn't mean he can date whom ever he wishes. Everyone will be watching him closely, and we learned this morning that Ellasbeth is going to do anything she can to try and take the girls away from us."

I couldn't help but think Ray isn't even hers, how could she take the girls away. Look what she did to Trent. "Quen what do you ant from me?"

"Your relationship with Trent needs to stay platonic." Quen said then turned and walked away.

I followed him in thinking, well it's a little late for platonic. Didn't just two days ago Quen tell me Trent thought he was in love with me. I was so confused.

I stopped, I was angry. "Quen didn't just two days ago you sat in my church telling me that Trent loved me? I didn't believe it, and still don't think he loves me, maybe he has feelings for me but not love. Now you are chastising me... Look I care about him more than I'd like to admit. You know Trent doesn't take no lightly and I am not sure I want to continue fighting our feelings for each other."

"Rachel, this is not just about you and Trent. Sure you are going to screw his life up, but now he has Lucy, and Ray. Ellasbeth wants both girls and I will not allow Ray to be taken from me because of you two and your hormones."

We were right outside the doors to Trent's appartements when the door opened.

Trent must have heard some of our conversation he didn't look to happy.

"Is there a problem Quen?"

"No Sa'han." Quen said and bowed his head.

"Rachel, glad you could make it." Trent walked over. "The girls will be happy to see you." He placed his hand on the small of my back leading to the stairs.

"Quen, we have already discussed this, leave it alone."

Quen stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Trenton, if it comes down to the possibility of losing custody of the girls I will take Ray and I will leave. She is my daughter and I will not lose her."

Trent turned back to Quen. "Quen I will not let the girls get taken. By rights Lucy is mine and Ellasbeth is lucky I even allowed her visitation at all and she has no blood ties to Ray. Please trust me."

Quen let out a sigh. "I will let it go for now, but I still think you are making a mistake."

Trent lead me down to the girls and Quen left the room.

Trent leaned into me and said one low seductive voice. "Rachel did you bring your overnight bag?". His mouth brushed against my ear and brought tingles all the way down my body.

I gave a little smile. "Trent I don't think that is a good idea."

"How about if I tell you I think I could really use the extra security. I think Ellasbeth is up to something, and with Nick helping her, you know what a good thief he is. Even with all the extra security measures I've put in you kept getting in."

Trent paused. "I'll even pay you."

I leaned away from him looking at him like he lost his mind. "Ick. Trent what am I a hooker now?"

"Rachel I'm not offering to pay you for sex, just for extra security. Fine I'll pay you only if your security expertise is needed."

"I'll stay, but you better explain your worries to Quen."

* * *

After dinner we were wandering the hallways just checking around. Everything seemed quiet. "I wish we has Jenks here, if they were smart they would bring in a pixy to mess with your security cameras."

Trent turned to me. "Would you be able to tell if the cameras were messed with? "

"I might, I could at least tell your guys what to look for. Great, I hope I never have to break in again. Giving away my secrets."

Trent chuckled. "I can't see a reason for you to ever break in here again. I'll be right back, let me just lock the door to the apartments then we will take a walk to the security room."

Trent walked off down around the corner.

I waited... what is taking him so long I thought as I started walking the way he came.

Then Trent came around the corner. "Shall we go?". He said and started off towards the elevator.

"What took you so long?"I asked.

"I ran into Quen, he will be staying with the girls."

Trent entered a code into the elevator and the doors opened.

Great elevators and me being trapped with attractive men on them...I just had to remember there are cameras on here.

"So is Quen still upset?" I asked.

Trent turned to me. " What do you think?" And moved to stand closer with a grin on his face.

"Trent not here, there are cameras." I said taking his hand.

He looked down at our entwined hands and gave me an evil grin and backed me into the corner.

"Trent". I giggled putting my hands on his chest as he leaned in for a kiss. This was not a tender sweet kiss and as soon as he felt my response he added his tongue, bringing a moan from me. Trent moved down to my neck, I began to wrap my hands in his hair only to have him grab my wrist and pin them to the wall.

Does Trent have gel in his hair, I thought his hair felt different, but I put the thought out of my mind as he began working down to my chest.

I leaned my head down to rub my face against his head and caught a whiff of that wonderful cinnamon wine scent of his, mixed with...something else. His cinnamon wine smell seemed to be off. And I smelled something else...something bland like human. My eyes flew open.

"Trent stop, not here. Quen is already pissed, let's at least get out of the elevator."

I needed space and I needed to be able to get my splat gun out. If I smelled human could this be Nick. The thought made me sick to my stomach?

"Fine we will find someplace more private. You are such a tease Rachel."

Yes now that I knew this was not Trent, his mannerisms were off, he didn't place his hand on the small of my back, I was pretty certain this was not him. God how far would Nick push it I wondered.

I see Trent looking at the doors walking slightly in front of me. I snuck my splat gun out and placed it in the waist band in the back of my pants. It was the best I could do, and if this turned out to be Trent and I down him with a sleepy time spell I would apologize, but I don't think I'm wrong.

I had to do this quick, who know where or what happened to Trent and how the girls are.

'Trent' opened one of the doors and peaked in. "We can be alone here."

I followed him in. It was dark and he left it that way. Good.

I slid the splat gun out of my waist just in time to have him grab me by the waist and pull me to him.

I tried not to stiffen too much. "Trent I meant later like at bed time, we have stuff to do."

He pushed me against the wall rubbing his hands up my sides pulling my shirt up.

"Like I said you are a tease, don't make me wait."

I was afraid being this close if I shot him I could down myself as well.

"Hold on, slow down." I tried pushing him away a little.

"Wait, I have a little surprise for you." I took a deep breath. "Back up, I want to show what I wore for you tonight."

'Trent' backed up. "You wore something special for...me tonight.". In the faint light I thought I could see an irritated look. Oh yeah I'm pretty sure this is Nick. Probably thinking I never wore anything special for him.

"Back up just a couple more steps and I'll undress for you." I said with a smile.

He looked behind himself and went to step back.

"Oh and Nick, remember the witch isn't that stupid." I said and as he turned I shot him.

I called Quen right away.

I kept my voice low although I was panicked.

"Quen. Are you with the girls?"

"Who is this?" He said.

"Are you alone?" I asked trying to talk low in case someone was in the room with him.

"No. Who is this." He asked again.

"Look tell who ever your with it's, I don't know Jenks. There is something going on, and this is Rachel. Are you with the girls? Who is with you?"

He was a little hesitant at first. "Yes Jenks, I'm here with the girls, Trent and Rachel. Trent and Rachel wanted to just take and find a safer place for the girls."

"Don't let them. I think that is probably really Trent, but I don't know who that is with him."

"Do you want to talk with Trent? Maybe Rachel and I can pack up a few of the girls bed things."

"I can try."

* * *

TPOV

What could Jenks want to talk with me that could be so important I thought to myself.

"Hello."

"Look Trent, if this is really you please don't alarm the other Rachel, tell me something only you and I would know so I know it's you." The voice on th phone pleaded. It sounded like Rachel.

"Ah, I wanted to be a tailor when I grew up because they were the only people that could boss my father around." He said quietly.

"Thank god. Don't let the girls out of you and Quen's sight. I have a Trent down here knocked out with a sleepy time charm. I think it's Nick."

"Make sure he is secure. I want to deal with him once and for all."

"Trust I'm fine with that, he tried to feel me up in the elevator. That is when I realized it wasn't you. The hair didn't feel right and his smell was off."

I was furious. How dare he put his hands all over her. But then I caught myself smiling. She knew my feel and smell so well she knew it wasn't me.

'Rachel' and Quen walked back in then. "Okay Jenks I will let her know. Thank you."

"Jenks said to keep the girls here for now. He is checking security and once he is sure it is okay we can move them."

'Rachel' walked over to stand next to me. So this really wasn't Rachel or she would have known Jenks isn't here.

"It will be ok Trent, I think we should move them now. What if Jenks has been compromised." Hmmph Rachel would never question her partner like that.

Just then I saw a shadow by the door. Good I think it's Rachel.

"Quen why don't you take the girls into the closet." I wanted to get them as far away from this person as possible.

"Why would you hide the girls in the closet, let's go before we are cornered."

Obviously who ever this was had no idea at the extra security we had Lee help build into the girls closet.

I heard someone behind me and quickly turned as Jonathan walked in.

"Sa'han, why is your demon..." I tried to single him not to say anything and he saw 'Rachel' behind me and quickly figured it out.

"Here." He finished with only a slight hesitation which seemed more like he paused for disgust instead of his real reason.

Once I saw the girls were safe I walked up to Jonathan. "I don't know who that is, but take care of them."

He gave an evil little grin with a twinkle in his eye as he mumbled and called up a ball of some sort of nasty spell. Yeah I can see why Rachel is not fond of him.

Rachel came around the corner.

"Jonathan when you are done bring them with us. Quen we will let you know when it's safe. I will use the safe word."


	9. Chapter 9 Sorting it all out

Finishing with the Rachel look alike Jonathan put the her over his shoulders. Turned out that Ellasbeth sent the witch that was with her at her estate and Nick to do her dirty work.

We were not sure yet if there were any others.

I asked Rachel what Nick had done to her and she didn't want to talk about it.

We arrived where Rachel had left Nick. Rachel had said on the phone he was trying to feel her up in the elevator. I was pissed even though she wouldn't tell me more. Pretending to be me and then trying to get somewhere with Rachel. The low life bastard.

Sure enough he was right where Rachel left him.

" Wake him up." I ordered.

"Shouldn't we bring them to the interrogation room?" Jonathan asked.

"Not yet, I want to talk to him first." I said walking over to one of the computers.

I punched in the information to bring up the security footage from the elevator. There it was. He was all over Rachel. Kissing her mouth, neck and chest. You could see Rachel's expression when realized something wasn't right and then when she realized this was definitely not me.

She actually got him to stop without alerting him that she was onto him.

I wanted to be angry when he woke up so I forced myself to watch the footage than paused it.

I turned back to Rachel and Jonathan. " I want him awake."

Rachel looked embarrassed by what I had just watched. It wasn't her fault, I wasn't angry with her.

* * *

RPOV

"Trent, let Jonathan take care of them." I pleaded. I know he hand been trying be a better person I didn't want him to have to deal with Nick.

Trent took my hand. "I need to talk with him first, why don't you wait outside."

"No, if your staying, I'm staying." I insisted shaking my head.

I could see the hesitation in Trent and knew he wanted to hurt Nick, and Nick deserved it, but I didn't want Trent to be the one to compromise himself to punish Nick. I still felt like Nick was my problem.

"Fine, can you please wake him up for me?" Trent asked.

So I pulled out a bottle of water that has a salt mixture and poured it over Nick.

He began waking up. "Get up." Trent ordered.

He just sat and looked up at us with a smirk and began to stand.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from his money Rachel." Nick said looking at Trent to see his reaction.

I ignored his comment and Trent just gave him a cold look. "So working for my ex now, your that desperate?" Trent asked. "Did any others come with you tonight?"

"Hey Kalamack you know as soon as the demon doesn't need you anymore she will drop you faster than you can imagine, and you will be replaced within days. And don't let her fool you, when she is in the ever after she's been doing the demons too. You aren't her only toy." Nick laughed and walked over to get a better view of me for my reaction.

I just rolled my eyes, trying to play it off like he was being childish, which he was, but I hoped Trent knew there was no truth to Nick's lies.

He let out another little laugh, "Hey be thankful Rachel didn't wear a skirt tonight or I bet I would have gotten a little on the elevator." He said with a smile. "She was enjoying it."

Trent moved quick and lunged at him. He grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall with a loud thud.

"You don't deserve the air you breath, I can see why you were turned into a rat." Trent said in a calm sounding voice. It sounded so calm it scared me.

Nick choked out. "She's a cheap demon whore."

Trent pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back against the wall again. "If I ever catch you breaking into my place again I will kill you. If you ever touch Rachel again I will kill you." Then he let him drop to the floor.

Nick looked up at Trent trying to catch his breath. "Your all talk Kalamack. What has Rachel castrated you too. Her friends wanted me dead, but she kept them from harming me on several occasions. Gotta love her for it." He laughed with a wheeze.

Trent took a step towards him, then glance back at me. I knew Trent wanted to punish him, for his involvement with Ku'sox, Ellasbeth and now what he did to me on the elevator. I sighed walked up to Trent taking his hand.

"I will wait outside. Maybe down the hallway a bit, if you need me let me know."

I looked at Nick. "Bye Nick." And I grinned at him.

He finally looked scared.

* * *

I waited down by the elevators for several minutes. I heard a few thuds a couple of times, but that was about all.

Finally I heard someone coming down the hall.

I saw Trent come around the corner and on instinct I wanted to run to him. But held myself back.

I felt horrible that not long ago I had just made out with my ex in the elevator. Then with all the horrible things Nick said, what would Trent think? Sure my fooling around with demons wasn't true, but after Nick I was pretty quick to fall for Kisten.

Trent seemed hesitant as he walked over.

He looked a little disheveled, and I saw A smear of blood near his mouth. There was something that looked like blood on his shirt as well.

"Jonathan is going to take care of interrogating them both."

Trent punched in the code on the elevator control panel.

"Trent are you okay?" I asked afraid of his answer.

He looked at me then. "Rachel I am sorry, I needed to do that."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do what exactly?"

Looking in my eyes searching for my reaction.

He looked down at my hand and moved to take it then thought again, and left my hand where it was. Looking back up to me. "I had to show him I was serious. I am not a pushover. He cannot break into my compound and not be punished. As soon as you left he rushed me to tackle me, tried to get me off guard."

I let out a little gasp. Trent's look softened a little.

"He is just a stupid human and no match for an Elf. He got a couple good shots in but..." Trent paused. "I did rough him up a bit. More than I think he expected."

He looked straight ahead at the elevator then. "Rachel, I had to."

I liked that he wasn't happy about what he had to do, this made him seem less of the man I used to think he was. I took his hands in mine pulling them so he would look at me. "I know you had to do this, that is why I left, to let you do what you needed to do.

"Trent I am so sorry." I said to him looking at our hands. "I thought it was you at first on the elevator, and I am so ashamed."

Trent pulled me close to him and put his hands on my waist. "Rachel that was not your fault." He laid a gentle kiss on my lips." Are you okay?" I shook my head that yes I was okay.

"I'm really tired let's go tell Quen the threat has been taken care of and get to bed. Do still want to stay over night?" Trent asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes." I said and couldn't help but smile.

"I just have to ask you one thing." Trent said with his businessman face.

"What?" I wondered what he wanted to know.

"Have you been with any of the demons?" Trent asked.

"Would it make a difference?" I asked, trying to not be irritated with him for asking.

"If you've been with a demon, no, but if it is something ongoing than of course. And please by honest with me."

"Trent I'm always honest with you. No, I have not been with and do not plan on being with any demons." Why would he ever think to tell me to be honest with him. I always am, aren't I?

"Rachel, I know I am not good at this relationship stuff, but I want you to myself, I don't want to share you with anyone."

With the look on his face I had trouble staying angry and smiled at him. "Good, because I don't like to share either." And I leaned into him, pressing my body against his and gave him a gentle kiss that he turned into something more that left me panting.

We worked our way back to Trent's apartments.

We let Quen know the threat was gone, at least for the time being but the girls were fast asleep on the little cots in the closet, Quen decided instead of moving them he would set up a cot for himself and stay with the girls.

"Thank you Rachel, I am not sure what we would have done without your help." Quen gave me a weak smile.

Trent looked irritated at Quen, "I told you I didn't want her here just for sex". Quen just gave a small nod of his head.

" But now Quen, I am going to bring Rachel back to my room and she will stay the night with me." He said and turned to head out the door.

"Trent!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

Quen just sighed and I think he was starting to get used to the idea of me and Trent.

Outside the girls room, Trent closed the door then pulled me to him.

"Tell me again how you knew it wasn't me with you." Trent asked.

"Come on I really don't want to keep thinking about it." I huffed.

Trent started kissing my neck. "I find it a little flattering that you could tell it wasn't me. The disguises were very well done."

"Mmmm" I said as he continued to kiss and nibble on my neck. "His hair wasn't silky soft like yours. Mmm. He didn't smell exactly like you either. God Trent I love your scent." He moved back up to my mouth.

"I didn't realize witches or demons had such a good sense of smell." He mumbled, pulling my body closer to his. I could feel him hard as he pressed himself against me and it made me moan in anticipation.

We have only been together a couple of times so far, but my body has such a strong reaction to him like I have never felt before. My attraction to Trent seems to just keep getting stronger.

I suddenly felt a tickle in my nose and quickly pulled away.

Trent gave me a panicked expression, not understanding why I pulled away.

And then I sneezed. "Sorry, someone is calling me. I need my mirror, it's in my car with my overnight stuff."

Trent sighed. "Okay let's go."

We grabbed an empty room near the garage where I parked. I sneezed a few more times along the way.

"Rachel here."

**About bloody time my itchy witch.**

"I didn't have my mirror handy. And we've been a little busy tonight."

Looking at Trent leaning against one of the tables near me looking all yummy and relaxed, I felt heat rise up in me.

**Dove, busy doing what?** Al questioned.

**Is you familiar there with you?**

"Look Al I don't need t explain myself to you. Nick was here pretending to be Trent."

**So which one is it that has you all turned on?**

**Al, please. I do not want to do this now. Trent is here in the room with me.** I thought at him.

Glancing over I could tell Trent was wondering what I was saying without my using actual words.

"Al Trent's place was broken into, and Nick is involved."

"Yes Newt has been lending out her familiar. Word is there is a demon that has been contacted to rid the world of your familiar. Problem is other demons cannot touch him, thanks to how you severed your familiar mark on him, so they are using Sparagmos to get to him."

"Yeah but Nick is no match for an elf."

"He has help, a witch and some other pesky elves."

I looked at Trent then.

"Al we haven't had any elves come after him since we've been back."

"Oh you will, and Rachel since you seem to be helping protect him and his family expect the demon to try and remove you from the equation as well."

"Great."

**Now back to your fantasies, that is all they are right? It would be one thing to fuck your familiar, but another to be fucking just an elf. You know that is frowned upon, right?**

**No, Al. I guess I didn't get that memo, and who I choose to have a relationship with is no one elses business.**

**Oh Dove, you are my student it is my business.**

I could tell by the look in his eyes he was pissed. I just couldn't win.

**Al, that is ridiculous. And you know Trent is not like the other Elves, he rode the hunt with you guys to help get. ko'sox.**

**Doesn't matter Dove, he is still an Elf and not a familiar anymore. You should leave, let him fend for himself.**

**Al, just a couple of days ago you helped give us a line jump to save his Elf ass, now you are telling me to stay away from him.**

**Yes, love, but that was before I knew you lusted after him. Nothing good can come of this.**

**Al, I am not stupid, Trent is no threat to me.**

**There was a day when all demons thought that about Elves dove, and it got many of us killed.**

"What are you guys talking about?" Trent asked.

I glanced at Trent. "I will fill you in later." Not sure what I would actually tell him.

"Look Al, thank you for the information, do you know which demon is involved?"

"Could be one of several, many would love the opportunity to eradicate the world of another Elf."

And he cut the line then. I thought he contacted us to help, then once he got suspicious of my relationship with Trent Al seemed to change his mind. Could this get any worse I thought as I looked at Trent and saw he was not happy either.

"What was all that about?" Trent asked with some anger leaking into his voice.

"I think Al caught a glimpse of something..." How do I explain this, Oh My God. "Like a glimpse of a thought when I looked at you."

"Like what kind of thought, what did you tell him?" Trent looked confused.

"Look I have gotten really good at hiding my thoughts from Al when we talk, but I glanced at you..." God again how do I explain this, I am so embarrassed and could feel my face getting bright red. "and thought something like how hot you were standing there leaning on the desk, and Al got suspicious of what is going on between us and was not too happy about it."

"Why should he care?" Trent asked clearly unhappy about Al caring at all.

"Because you are an Elf, apparently it is only okay to fool around with familiars, but it is a big no no for a demon to fool around with an Elf that is not their familiar." I let out a deep breath.

"Look, you heard there is a demon involved, and although they wanted to take the girls earlier, I think the ultimate goal is to try to get rid of you Trent." I leaned on a table that was in the room.

"I had no idea there could be trouble tonight, I have only a few splat balls left, and a couple minor charms. I really don't feel prepared for an attack. The girls are safe with Quen where they are right? Even if a demon comes?"

"Yes, the room has been sanctified so a demon cannot enter."

"So want to take a ride to the church? I can fill up my supply of splat balls and grab a few other things? If you are tired and want to rest my room is on hallowed ground."

Trent shook his head. "I am not sure if I want to be that far from the girls, just in case something happens."

We stood thoughtful for a few moments. "What about my spelling hut, I probably have everything you need to make more sleepy time potion. And the ward will make it difficult for a demon or anyone to get in. We would know they were trying to enter before they could get beyond the ward. Remember Al caught fire when he tried."

"Yeah, but what about splat balls?" I asked.

"I think Quen has some somewhere in with the security supplies."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."


	10. Chapter 10 Back at the spelling hut

**WARNING -This chapter is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Arriving at Trent's spelling hut I held on to his arm to make it through the ward. I still felt the spell push on me as I walked through it, but holding on to Trent's arm as I walk through did help ease some of the pressure from the spell.

Trent had brought a lantern since there was no power here. I had a bag full of splat balls, my handbag with my mirror and a few other things I thought could come in handy.

Quen seemed to like the thought of us putting some distance between him and the girls to help keep them safe. Jonathan on the other hand did not like Trent taking off alone with me, but he was busy with the interrogation. It made my skin crawl knowing Nick someone I once cared about was now at Jonathan's mercy, but Nick brought all this on himself.

Trent was working on getting a fire going and I started sorting out what I needed to make the spell.

It suddenly hit me that the last time I was here was when Trent kissed me for the first time, or well the first real kiss that did not hold another purpose of trying to save my life anyways.

That night I was so confused. Al didn't seem to care that night about us hanging out in the firelight drinking alone, now he was telling me to distance myself from Trent. Again I am here and very confused.

Trent walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear, "What thoughts have crossed your mind Ms Morgan?"

"Just thinking about the last time we were here."

"Mmmm, Goddess I wanted you so bad that night." Trent said leaving a trail of kisses along my neck and hair-line making me moan in pleasure.

I completely forgot my purpose with him pressed against my back. I could feel him hard once again pressed against my ass.

I could barely think about anything except the feel of him pressed against me and what it would feel like to have him inside me once again. It seemed every time we were alone the heat and passion was so strong we can't control ourselves. God I haven't even had a chance to be able to really explore his wonderful body yet.

And oh I wanted to explore every inch of him with my hands, mouth, tongue, teeth. Oh god just the thought made me ache for him.

As I stood there letting Trent kiss my neck with his hands exploring my front, something fell to the floor and snapped me out of it.

"Crap on toast" I had just dropped the bag with all the splat balls in it.

I turned to Trent. "God I want you more than anything right now, but I need to get us prepared in case something comes after us tonight." I pleaded, seeing the hurt of rejection in his eyes.

"Trent, I promise you as soon as I get a batch done and a supply of balls ready I am all yours."

Trent took in a deep breath and let it out. "You are right, we are here for a reason. I will..." He looked around. "I'll go lay down, I am a little tired." He walked over to the cot partly covered by the curtain and plopped down putting his head on the pillow.

I couldn't help but wonder if that small cot type bed would hold two.

I tried to clear my mind and get to work.

I had the spelling for my splat balls down pretty good and whipped them up pretty quick, and smiled to myself a couple of times as I heard a little snort almost snore from behind the curtain. It had been nap time for all good little Elves anyway so after hearing Trent toss and turn and let out a sigh on a few occasions he fell fast asleep. I know he had been tired from his captivity the other day, he still needed his rest.

After about an hour I was done. Had a few dozen balls filled with my potion, my splat gun fully loaded. I had found one in the security area so took it. Not sure what it was loaded with, but I filled it with the splat balls I just made.

I wanted so badly to curl up with Trent, but didn't want to wake him, so I let him sleep. I stretched out on the couch wishing I could snuggle with Trent. It was only about 1:30 in the morning so I just really couldn't sleep, plus thinking back to my conversation with Al, what was his problem with Trent all of a sudden.

God it felt so good to have Trent's mouth on me. I sat up looking over. Gods Trent didn't even take his shoes off. I smiled to myself.

I glanced at the time and now it was almost 2:00, I know that is not enough sleep for an Elf, but I couldn't resist.

I walked over to the cot, and fist took off Trent's shoes. That couldn't be comfortable sleeping with shoes on.

He was laying on his side, and I had a wicked idea. I knelt next to the cot and gently tried to get him to lay on his back.

He stirred a little and let out a little grunt in his sleep, but I managed to get him laying on his back without waking him up. He must really be tired I thought. Should I let him sleep I thought.

No, he can sleep later when I'm done.

I gently worked his belt lose, then worked on the button and zipper on his pants. I tried to stifle a giggle. I unbuttoned his dress shirt as well. I loved his chest with the little bit of baby fine blond almost white chest hair. It was on his chest and then had a little line going down his belly leading to his groin.

I stood up and tried to pull his pants down a little so I could get inside. And the nice silky soft fabric his pants were made out of seemed to allow me to pull them down just a little bit.

Tonight he had on a pair of silky boxers. I knelt on the cot and brought my body between his legs and I slid my hand inside his boxers. I pulled them down as best I could. Meanwhile I took him in my hand.

I liked this, I had not yet had too much of a chance to see his body when he wasn't hard. I began to lick him and heard a little moan come from him and felt him move a little. I had a feeling he was going to wake up rather quick.

I couldn't help but smile. I took him in my mouth completely without much trouble since he was not hard yet. I heard him moan again and could feel him move his hips a little more.

I could feel him in my mouth as he began to harden. I kept sucking and stroking.

Suddenly he sat up.

"Wha..Rachel?" He sounded unsure.

I just looked up at him while keeping him in my mouth.

His face relaxed letting the tension ease out. He flopped back down on his back.

In a strained voice he said. "Mmmm, Please tell me that IS you Rachel."

I let him slide out of my mouth for a brief moment while stroking him with my hand. "Yes, Trent it really is me."

I said and slid my mouth back over him. He was nice and hard now, god he was big. Bigger than I realized.

"Oh Goddess Rachel, that feels so good... Oh god, you better stop."

But I didn't want to stop until I made him climax.

I doubled my efforts to bring him, before he tried to make me stop.

"Oh God Rachel!" Trent gasped as he climaxed with his hand buried in my hair.

When he was done I crawled up to him kissing my way up his stomach and chest. Once I got up to his chest he pulled me up to him and kissed me deeply. Oh gods I am so turned on right now.

Trent chuckled. "What a way to wake up." As he tried to turn us so he wasn't on the bottom any longer, but the little cot was not made for this. He let out a frustrated sigh and I giggled.

"I guess I need a bigger bed for in here, something maybe a little more sturdy." He started to get up. "Hold on." He said walking away fixing his pants that had been pulled down a bit.

I heard a couple of drawers. Peaking out I saw him messing with the fireplace to make the dimming fire pick back up to a full blaze.

"Okay, come over here." Trent said reaching his hand out to me.

We walked over to the front of the fireplace where there had been a plush throw rug, now there are a couple of thick looking quilts and big throw pillows on top of the throw rug.

"I know it's not perfect, but I think it will do." He said giving me a big smile.

I pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. He pulled my shirt over my head then I reached down to push his pants down, which he quickly stepped out of. He reached down to unbutton and unzip my pants. Of course I like my clothing a little more snug so he had to bend down to pull my pants down.

He let his hands glide up my bare legs bringing a shiver from me. Brining his hands to the waist band of my panties and slid them down slowly. Again he let his hands glide up my body as he stood up.

He brought me in for a kiss, while reaching back to unhook my bra. "Here lay down." He motioned to the pile of blankets and pillows. I laid down snuggling into the mound of blankets and pillows, it seemed rather cozy, and not too hard at all.

Trent sat kneeling by my feet and began rubbing his hands up my legs. I let a moan slip as he did this. As his hands reached my upper thigh he rubbed his thumbs slowly on my inner thigh.

"Before I continue, did you get all your work done?" He said looking at me.

"Hmm, what work?" I asked.

"Well earlier you stopped me because you said you needed to prepare, so did you prepare everything you needed to do?" He asked with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

I propped myself up on my arms. "Look Elf, don't you mess with me."

Trent let out a little chuckle, then leaned down and started kissing me between my legs using his tongue. I let myself flop back down moaning. Oh god it felt so good. He began licking and sucking. Oh I was so turned on already that within minutes I could feel my climax building. I couldn't help but grind myself against him as he kept his tongue going until..."Oh God."

"Oh Trent!" I yelled as I felt my body spasm and quiver from my organism.

This time he moved up my body kissing and licking his way. He reached my breast and began to rub and suck making me quiver and moan some more. I felt like I was in sensory over load and just could take no more.

I felt as if I couldn't even move and finally opened my eyes. Trent was laying on his side next to me, just watching me with his hand trailing up and down my body.

I felt my breathing returning to, well, almost normal. And Trent leaned over to kiss me.

I let my hand trail down his body to find he still had his boxers on. "Hey no fair, get these off." I said sitting up and pulling his boxers down. God he was gorgeous.

Trent sat up pulling me close to him. I had the warm fire at my back crackling throwing a shadow over the room.

"Goddess you are beautiful Rachel." He began kissing me slowly.

"So far every time we've been together it has been so passionate, but in the heat of the moment we've rushed. I like this, being able to enjoy your body, take my time." He said bringing kisses down my neck over my shoulder.

He gently guided my to lay down again, moving to lay on top of me. He laid with himself hard and pressed against me while kissing me all over.

"Oh god Trent, I want you so bad." I could feel my body throbbing for him.

I felt him move a little to adjust himself and then felt him gently slide inside of me making me squirm under him. Oh god it was almost too much after all our foreplay. I didn't want to climax to quick, then my extra muscles would hold him tight and he would have to wait it out to get his own release.

Oh god.

Luckily he moved slow and gentle for a while, just enjoying being inside me, while kissing me. It felt great, but was not going to push over the edge too quick. After a little time Trent began to work himself in and out of me harder and faster, demanding more so we could no longer continue kissing. Instead we were moaning and panting. This didn't last long for either of us at this pace and I felt Trent climax and with the last couple thrusts he brought me with him.

My muscles gripped him tight, and so far with Trent it seemed my body held on a bit longer than my past lovers, hey they say the better the sex the longer it takes for the muscles to relax.

Trent didn't complain and moved us to lay on our sides. I could see the sweat glistening off of us by the fire light and I drifted off to sleep with my body still holding onto Trent.

I woke with Trent snuggled against my back. It was strange I was never much of a snuggler at night, but with Trent we were like magnets, every time I woke up one of us always seemed to be snuggled against the other. Not sure what woke me I suddenly heard a faint noise. Someone's phone maybe. The fire has dwindled down to a small smoldering fire, it was still dark out so I was not sure of the time.

There I heard the noise again. Shit I think it's a phone vibrating. I wiggled out of Trent's embrace and went in search of my handbag.

Nope, not my phone. I heard some rustling and saw Trent sitting up sleepy eyed.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I heard a phone vibrating."

Trent scrambled over to his pants a few feet from where we were laying and pulled his phone out. "It's mine, it's Jonathan."

"Hello."

"How?"

"Okay check on Quen and the girls, no stay with them don't worry about us."

Trent's gaze was on me, and I had a feeling whatever it was, was not good.

Trent hung up and ran his hand through his hair. "Jonathan took a break and apparently while he did they got free."

"What! I thought Jonathan was this big bad scary Elf..."

"He is Rachel. He said there is no way Nick would have been able to walk out on his own...meaning he could not walk. Jonathan thinks a demon or someone with a healing curse had to come to his rescue. There is no other way."

I started working on finding my clothes. We had to be ready. "Do you think they are looking for us?" I asked.

"Probably. Jonathan is going to check on Quen and the girls, they should be fine in the vault."

"So do we stay and wait?" I ask.

"I don't want to lead anyone back to the house." Trent said.

"Crap on toast, for the second time tonight, I really wish Jenks was here." I said while putting on my panties.

"I should have called him and Ivy."I said while putting on my socks.

"Did you feel that?" Trent asked.

"No, what?"

"I felt a pull on something...I think someone is outside the ward."

Trent had his boxers on and was working on getting his pants in place. "Shhh. I think I hear three of them in the woods, they are trying to find a way beyond the ward."

Quietly I ask, "Do you think they are with a demon or an Elf?"

"I am thinking demon, but not sure." He looked slightly amused. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I never told you, but at the Arch, when you ran off that one Elf almost sung me to death. I felt my heart slow almost stop and I didn't even want to make him stop, I bearly survived."

Even by the fire light I could see Trent's expression looked shocked. "He sung to you, your heart almost stopped and you were able to break it?" He sat down on the couch then, "Wow."

"Wow, what?" I asked.

"Rachel you sound like you were beyond the point of no return, I can't believe you survived that. I have never heard of anyone breaking out of that."

It suddenly occurred to me I still needed to get dressed. Grabbing my pants. "Where the hell is my bra. Oh this is so not good, my night vision is like a witch, which is only slighty better than human."

I gave up and grabbed my shirt to put on without my bra.

"Crap, Trent get down." I shouted as I heard pixy wings.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Tinks titties, it stinks in here."

"Jenks!" I exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you."

"Yeah, Quen called me earlier. Let me know crap for brains is here." He smirked. "So Trent your big elf couldn't keep crap for brains under control huh."

"That's because everyone underestimates him." I answered.

"So lurch is letting crap for brains escape, Quen has himself locked in a closet with the girls while you two have yourselves locked away here boning your brains out."

I rolled my eyes and ignored Jenks comments. "Jenks, Trent said it sounded like there were three of them out there, what did you see?"

"Oh yeah there are three of them out there, but they can't figure out how to get passed your wards." He laughed.

"Who is it out there? Nick, the witch and what a demon?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jenks said

"If they can't figure out how to get in here they may move back to the main house, we have to do something."

"Yeah, and Ivy won't be able to get in here either." Jenks said peeking out the window.

"Ivy's here?" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice. I noticed Trent stiffen a little at the knowledge of Ivy being here. His face was back to businessman blank.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Trent replied. "So what's the plan?"

Jenks flew back over. "Ivy will be down in a few and then we should go out then...actually here she is."

"Hey ah Rache you forgetting something? Isn't that your bra?"

I looked over near where Jenks was hovering. "It better be!" I replied giving Trent a playful look.

"God Trent your like a pixy buck on his wedding night."

Trent furrowed his brows. "Is that supposed to be good or bad?" He questioned.

Jenks just shook his head. "Well I guess if the mate has a sex drive like Rache it's a good thing."

"Okay, leave me alone will ya Jenks." I mumbled.

I let Trent go first as we walked through the ward. Jenks seemed unaffected by the ward.

I had given Trent the extra splat gun which he had tucked into the back of his waist band.

"Ivy is just up the path to the right, the others are circling around. I think they know we came out. Hmmm, someone is with Ivy." Jenks informed us.

Trent listened. "Sounds like maybe Jonathan is with her."

Just then we heard the snap of a branch to our left. Here we go again.


	11. Chapter 11 Attack

Jenks landed on my shoulder. "Bad news Rache I hear three more coming in the distance."

"Three more what?" I asked.

"Not sure, maybe Elves."

Just than I saw Nick step out from the woods near the spelling hut.

"Well look at this. The two of you are inseparable now, huh." Nick said looking at Trent and I.

The witch was with them along with a demon I remember seeing once at Dali's.

I saw a flash of light and realize it was the moonlight reflecting off Ivy's katana in the not far distance. She expertly swung it over head warming up for an attack.

I had my spat gun out.

Jenks flew off my should towards Nick. The demon quickly threw a spell at me and I threw up a bubble. Trent threw a spell back to the demon and it hit, but only seemed to have a small impact.

Ivy came running then stopped. Whoever else was headed our way headed her off a short distance away. Trent pulled out the splat gun he had and ran towards Ivy and got one of the three very blond men down.

One ducked to avoid a hit from Trent while the other got nicked in the arm from Ivy's sword.

Jenks was in Nick's face and by the red welts and scratches he must have made several hits with his sword.

Trent turned and hit the demon with another spell as I took my bubble down. I then also threw a spell at the demon which hit. The demon fell to his knees. Ivy was handling the two Elves okay, but I was worried about their magic since Ivy had no magic at all.

Nick swung and I saw him connect with Jenks and Jenks went down. "Jenks!" I screamed and I rushed over to find him.

Jonathan had two other Elves we had detected down and he joined Ivy with the two Elves she was against.

Trent was trading spells with the demon, which worried me.

I let myself get distracted looking for Jenks and felt someone grab a handful of hair.

I had tears streaming down my face not finding Jenks.

Nick pulled me back a couple of feet by my hair. Damned it this is why I usually pulled my hair back on runs.

Nick suddenly let go and I scrambled to my feet. Nick swung his fist at me and I ducked out of the way.

I gave a sideways kick and although I connected it wasn't in his temple as I wanted, but it still threw him off balance a little.

Nick threw another punch and this time I only managed to block it in time, which hurt my fore arm and I knew I would have a huge bruise. I had to remember Nick was stronger than he looked.

"Give it up Rachel."

"Nick you are just one disappointment after another."

"You should talk Rachel. You fuck whatever guy is convenient at the time, your just lucky this time. This one has money." He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Nick you have no idea about my life."

Nick rushed me than and plowed into me like a football player. We went down with a grunt. Nick was on top of me.

I balled a fist as best I could with him on me and got him in the cheek.

I connected to a line filing my chi as Nick smacked me in the face taking my breath away. As I got my breath back I felt the feel of the line die away.

Nick was straddling me with a grin. "Got you now." Shit he put a zip strip on me.

"All you had to do is not go after Kalamack in Seattle, none of this would be happening to you. All the men in your life and you had to go after a married man."

"He's not married." I croaked out.

"Close enough. I hope it's worth it Ray Ray." As I got ready with a another fist he hit me and then pinned my hands by my head. My vision went fuzzy for a minute. Then I tried to buck him from me to no avail.

"I bet he's no better than a witch ha Ray Ray. He got a small dick like all your other witches you've fucked Ray Ray. Bet you miss it don't you." Nick said as he forced his lower body between my legs prying them apart trying to push himself against my groin."

I screamed, "Get off of me you sick bastard." And spit at him.

He just laughed. "Hey if you behave maybe I'll give it to you again before you die. I know how you like it he said as he pushed himself against me." He forced his mouth on mine. I opened and bit him on the lip.

He let go of one hand holding his face, screaming you bitch. I slapped him with my free hand. Then I dug at his face with my nails.

"Elves are huge Nic-k, bigger than human men. Sex with an Elf is amazing. You piece of shit"

I felt something by my hand and started then realized it was Jenks he was working on the cheap thin zip strip Nick had put on my wrist.

Nick spit a mouth full of blood next to my head and glared as me.

He took the one free hand he had and went for my shirt. I couldn't fight him off with my free hand, Jenks was trying to get the zip strip off.

I squirmed making it difficult to remove my shirt so he yanked it up trying to rip it.

"Ray Ray, did we interrupt something? If I recall you had a bra on earlier.

As soon as the zip strip was off I reached out for a line.

Before I had a chance to do any damage I saw a shadow behind Nick.

Trent grabbed him by the throat pulling him from me. Before I could make sense of what I was seeing, Trent pulled Nick back and Ivy was with Trent and I saw her raise her katana in one fluid motion and bring it down. I closed my eyes tight not wanting to see what they did.

Trent quickly scrambled over to me pulling me to him. Trying hard to protect me from what must have been a horrible sight.

I realized I was sobbing into Trent's chest. "Rachel, we had to." Trent said in his soothing sing song voice.

Ivy picked Jenks up and knelt behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder."We had to Rachel. If he had a chance he would have raped you. I could feel the lust and jealousy coming from him Rachel. Please don't be angry with us."

Jenks climbed onto my leg," yeah Rache every time we let him get away, he just keeps coming back worse than before.

"The stupid lunker broke my wing. I probably won't be able to fly for a week, maybe two."

I saw Jonathan out of the corner of my eye. "Sa'han, I will take care of the ones left. Then the bodies."

I pulled away from Trent then. "How many?" I asked.

Trent paused and looked at Ivy and then Jenks. "What? Why are you looking at them, I asked a question."

"Three of the Elves and Nick are...gone. I was able to vanish the demon to the ever-after for now, the witch and three other Elves are knocked out."

* * *

TPOV

I stood gathering Rachel in my arms. I picked her up carrying her to my apartments. She just sobbed into my chest. She mumbled, "Jenks got the zip strip off, I could have handled him. He didn't need to die."

I didn't answer her, but he needed to die. Ivy and I finished about the same time, her with the Elf and me with the demon. I was finally able to circle than vanish the demon back to the ever-after.

We both saw Rachel with Nick on her. We both saw him hit her and we could both see him grinding himself against her. Sure they were fully clothed, but he was enjoying it too much. We heard her screaming at him, him calling her bitch. I went to rush over and Ivy grabbed my arm. "We have to finish this." I shook my head. "I know."

With Ivy's hand still on my arm. "Trent, Rachel has always stopped Jenks and I from finishing him off. I don't want her to hate me for it. But she needs you and I can't say she won't be angry with you if you kill him." "I know." I said quietly.

"Trent let's finish this together. Then Rachel won't be able to blame just one of us for his death."

I just shook my head in agreement. "I love her Ivy." "I know you do." She said and removed her hand from my arm.

That was how Ivy and I decided to rid the world of that poor excuse of a life.

Rachel was taking it pretty bad, but even with all the blood on her, I think she is mostly just going to be sore and bruised from tonight's ordeal. I just hope mentally she can handle this.

We passed Quen on the way to my bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Quen asked with concern in his voice.

"She will be okay."

Quen went ahead of me and opened my door than the door to the bathroom.

I set Rachel down on a seat near my over sized tub. I figured I would wash the blood I could off with a cloth than let her soak in the tub. She was shivering at this point.

"Quen can you start the tub? Thank you."

I got a wet wash cloth and began cleaning the blood off Rachel.

Quen had many questions but I told him to get details from Ivy, I didn't want to talk in front of Rachel.

I began undressing Rachel, her clothes were dirty and ripped. I tried to help Rachel into the tub, but she was not steady on her feet and I worried about her in the tub alone. I had put some bubbles in to give the illusion of modesty.

I decided I better get in with her so I undressed down to my boxers and picked her up. I sat in the tub with Rachel's back against my chest. The back of her head rested on my shoulder and chest and my arms wrapped around her. She was still shivering, but it had nothing to do with cold, she was in shock.

I held her for a long time before I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"How's Rachel doing?" Came Ivy's voice.

"You can come in."

Ivy opened the door and hesitated in the doorway.

"I think I should get her out now." I said to no one in particular.

"Rachel." I said softly. And she moved her head off my shoulder.

"Let's get you out of the tub." She just shook her head in agreement.

"Ivy can you hand me a towel?"

Ivy brought a towel over. I moved from behind Rachel and stood. Ivy went to turn away then realized I wasn't completely nude. I helped Rachel stand and grabbed the towel to wrap around her.

I could see Ivy was having some trouble and her eyes were partially dilated, but I wanted her help.

"Can you help Rachel so I can dry off and put something dry on?"

Ivy shook her head in agreement. I know she has trouble with her emotions when it comes to Rachel, but I couldn't help think she needs to get a grip on herself.

Ivy and Rachel went into my bed room and I took my wet clothing off and dried myself.

I left my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist.

Going to my closet I got a pajama top of mine for Rachel to wear and quickly put some clothing on.

Rachel took the pajama top and dressed herself.

"You should lay down. Let me get everyone settled and I will be back shortly, okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel reached her hand out and put it on Ivy's arm. "Thank you Ivy, Trent. I know he wanted to hurt me."

I tucked her in kissed her forehead and walked out with Ivy.

I sat on the couch with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands and scrubbed at my face. Removing my hands I saw Ivy take a seat in my living area, but as far as she could from me.

Quen was babbling about something, and I could not focus.

"I need a minute alone...with Ivy. If you could excuse us." I made no motion to move and Quen got the message. Quen just looked between Ivy and I trying to read our mood and decided he felt it safe to leave.

"Ivy?" Jenks finely questioned.

"It's fine Jenks." Ivy replied with a grim face.

Once we were alone, and I have no doubt that Jenks or someone at least made sure they were in hearing distance, but I barely cared at this point.

"Ivy?" I started and then paused. "Thank you!"

"For what exactly?" She asked.

"When Jenks first said you were here tonight I have to admit I wasn't happy." I started off. "The excitement in Rachel's voice that you were here to help...bothered me."

"Are you jealous of my relationship with Rachel?"

I looked at the living vampire and knew she would know if I lied, and anyways I wanted to put it all out there.

"Yes, I guess I am a little jealous of your relationship. You are the only past ...relationship Rachel still has... a relationship with." I said furrowing my brow. Trying to figure out if that made sense even to me.

"What? Rachel and I only tried to share blood twice, and it just didn't work. We have always been friends. Sure there was a time I wanted more. There are still times I can't help wonder through all her horrible relationships I wonder really, why him and not me. We love each other, but Rachel is just not made...like that"

Ivy let herself trial off.

I was trying to avoid coming out and asking but now I had to ask..."You and Rachel were not lovers?"

Ivy wouldn't meet my eyes and I could see her hands gripping the chair tight.

"Look Kalamack if you want to know more about Rachel's past you should ask her."

"Ivy you are a subject Rachel avoids all conversation about. If I could talk to her about all this I would."

Ivy smirked. "That's our Rachel."

"No we were not lovers, trust me it was not by my choice. Rachel likes men period." Ivy said.

"Kalamack, Nick really screwed her up. He avoided her for months, then left. He tries to guilt her by saying she hooked up with Kistin days or weeks after he left. And maybe yes after he left town, but he really abandoned her months before that, used the excuse of feeling the familiar tie, but he was on to a bigger score, he is, or was a thief and I believe that was when he got his lead on the...well you know how she helped the were's with the focus."

I just shook my head.

"Can I ask you? What do you feel for her now Ivy?"

Ivy sighed. "That's a tough one, I love her Trent, more than a friend, but not like a girlfriend. Sometimes I think it's like a sister, but I have a sister and it's not the same. I would give my life to keep either of them safe, but it's different with Rachel. I love her, but if she said today, 'Ivy let's try and make it work' I don't think I would be able to give Nina up, and Rachel wants her one and only."

We were quiet for some time...then Ivy began again.

"Trent we are like a big happy dysfunctional family of misfits." Ivy scoffed.

"A pixy who is unlike any other he owns land, has lived beyond his years, lived through his wife's death, has 50 plus children, does not hibernate. He and his brood have even played in the snow, although only for a short time. His new best friend is a fairy, a fairy, that is unheard of."

"Rachel part witch part demon. Has dated almost every species with no luck of finding her perfect match until now. The verdict is still out on you Kalamack by the way. Her family although her Mom loves her deeply, they've abandoned her long ago. She has rescued familiars from demons, cursed the most powerful demon known to his kind, teamed up with not one but two of her arch nemesis, now having sex with one of them. I could go on and on about Rachel and how unique she is for a demon and witch."

"Bis is unlike the other gargoyles. He is young but way ahead of his time, he has helped save the lines and Rachel by brining her to you for your help. He is going to do great things."

"Al, well come on he is not like the other demons either, he has also never fit in exactly, always causing problems with his peers, taking Rachel in as a student. He stands up to Newt when he needs to when others back down. He teamed up with an Elf to help Rachel rid the world of Ku'sox."

"David, mmm David. A loner in a species were loners are frowned upon. He takes an alpha female he is not in a relationship with and is not a were. He has the power to lead all the weres and doesn't pursue taking over all the packs. He would and has put his life on the line for a demon witch he calls his alpha."

"Glenn even fit in with us, until he left."

I could hear the sadness in her voice about Glenn having left.

"And Trent now there's you. Again someone with no real family, except for Lucy. You've tried to be your father and until meeting up with Rachel you did a pretty good job of it, but face it you are not your father and Rachel helped you realize that. You are not like the other Elves, you want to better all inderlander society not just the Elves. You've broken your arranged marriage a very old tradition and you are in love with a demon, your sworn enemy."

"But you've helped change Rachel too. She used to see only in black and white, now she sees the many shades of grey. She was horrified the first time she saw me buy brimstone. Your brand of course which made it worse. I explained how yours is regulated and the safest option, that with other brands you don't know what your getting. It didn't matter to her at the time. And now she is sleeping in your bed."

"She loves you, you know? She won't admit it yet, not even to herself, but she does. But Trent if you ever hurt her I will kill you."

I sighed, " I know. I am going to catch a lot of crap for being with her you know? But I can't live my life any longer without trying. I had never been in love before, what I feel now for her I've never felt before.

Thank you for talking with me Ivy. And thank you for helping me get rid of Nick as a team. I am still scared at how Rachel will react, but it needed to be done. Do you want me to have a room made for you. You can stay the night."

"No, but thank you. I need to get back to Nina."

"She is always welcome as well. If you want to visit tomorrow, that will be fine. Just call so I can have the gate notified. We are on tight lock down for now."

I looked at the time.

"I better get back to Rachel. I didn't mean to leave her alone for so long."

I got up and walked Ivy to the door. I checked on the girls and they were fast asleep with Quen in the room along with Jenks, all asleep.

So I headed to my bedroom where Rachel was probably fast asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12 Let's make a plan

I quietly went to my bedroom door and listened, it was quiet so Rachel was probably sleeping.

As I opened the door I could see Rachel curled up sound asleep. Her fiery red hair a mass of red curls and tangles framing her face.

She took my breath away. This would be the first time I would be sharing a bed with her without sex. I just hoped I could contain myself.

I knew she laid there under my blankets wearing only one of my silk pajama tops and nothing else. I have to stop thinking like this.

I am so tired that maybe I can manage this. My other option is to sleep somewhere else, but I really didn't want to, and she may need someone to hold her and comfort her if she should wake.

I got myself ready for bed, putting on a pair of silky pajama bottoms. I loved the feel of her against my bare chest when we cuddled so I left my top off.

As I climb in I realize Rachel is sleeping on the side I usually slept on. She had her face buried into my pillow.

I would have to inform the maid to hold off on washing my bedding, guaranteeing it would smell like Rachel after her night here. I loved the thought of my bed smelling of her redwood scent.

I climbed into the strange side of the bed which felt foreign to me. I had a rather large over sized bed. Don't know why since I've never shared it with anyone including Ellasbeth.

Granted she was a cold bitch and wanted her own room and bed in the very beginning, but once she warmed slightly to me I refused to give up my privacy and did not allow her into my personal bed.

I gently pulled the covers back and caught the scent of Rosewood as it wafted up, stirring something inside of me. I eased myself into bed.

Finally laying down in my comfortable bed felt amazing. I tried to move closer to Rachel's sleeping form without too much movement.

I snuggled in behind her just barely touching her still body.

I suddenly felt Rachel's body go stiff.

I felt someone tap a line.

Oh shit I thought to myself as I saw Rachel's hair float a bit.

Before I could react I heard her begin to mumble something.

Not sure if it was a curse, I jumped out of my bed and dropped to the floor while yelling, " Rachel it's me, Trent!"

"Trent?" Came Rachel's questioning voice.

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry I startled you, I was trying not to wake you." I said peaking up over the side of the bed seeing Rachel on her knees on the bed with a ball of energy in her hand.

I had to admit to myself although she just scared the crap out of me, she looked really hot sitting on her feet with her hair floating around her, holding a ball of energy. My deep blue pajama top with the top two buttons undone. Her legs bare. I knew she had no panties on although I couldn't tell by sight.

I could feel myself stir and scolded myself. She has been through a lot tonight already, I needed to stop thinking like this.

I slowly moved back to the bed as Rachel released her hold on the line and began to relax.

"I am so sorry Trent." Rachel said quietly.

I got into bed and Rachel began to settle back in the warm bed.

"How long did I sleep?"

I moved closer and she moved to her side facing away from me. We've been together for such a short time, but we already knew what positions we liked together.

We laid on our side spooning with my front to her back and my arm wrapped around her middle.

"It's around 5:30. You slept for maybe an hour. Ivy just left a short time ago."

"Ivy left?" She asked.

"Yes, I offered to let her use a room, but she said she needed to get back to Nina, but she said she would be back around breakfast time?" I thought she slept like Rachel so hearing her say she would be back at breakfast time confused me.

"Our breakfast time is you lunch and nap time." I could feel her smile as she told me this.

"Ivy was here all that time?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we talked for a while." Rachel tried to look back at me with that.

"You and Ivy talked? About what?"

"Ahhh, a lot of things. Look I have to admit when Jenks said Ivy was here, you sounded so happy, I just, I felt jealous I guess." I admitted.

This time instead of turning just her head to try and look at me she turned in my arms to completely face me. She looked worried with her brow creased. So I laid a few soft kisses on her brow hoping to ease some of the tension.

"Trent?"

"No it's okay, and our conversation didn't get heated even a little. Ivy is actually pretty amazing, complicated, especially for a living vampire. Most living vampires seem transparent, worried about sex and blood and not much else. No, I see why you and Ivy are close. It's good."

"I ahh, guess I thought there was more to your past relationship." I could feel the heat rise to my ears. Good thing there was just a slight dim light of the coming morning.

"Well, we did try to share blood a couple of times, but it just didn't work." Rachel confirmed.

I Pulled her closer into a hug so I didn't have to look at her when I said this. "Yeah but people say you've shared more than blood." And I left it at that.

Rachel pulled away to look me in the face. "Oh. My. God. You didn't ask Ivy that did you?"

"Ah, it did kind of end up coming up." I said while playing with her hair so I didn't have to look her in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and finally met her eyes. "Look I think we finally understand each other and maybe even respect each other, it was good. And don't worry she reminded me before she left that if I hurt you she will still kill me. So were good."

Rachel buried her head into my neck. "Hmmmp"

After a few moments of silence Rachel finally approached the subject of what happened.

"Trent I can't stop thinking about all that happened tonight." She said while still buried into my neck and chest.

"Ssshhhhh." I tried to sooth while stroking her hair.

"Trent if he could have he was going to rape me. And than kill me." She sobbed.

"Shhhhhhh, I know baby. But it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

Rachel looked up with a tear streaked face. "No he can't. You and Ivy, y you...killed him didn't you."

Still stroking her hair, "Yes we did. Ivy and I both rid ourselves of our attackers and saw him on you. In the few seconds before we came over to you, we looked at each other and both had a moment of clarity. We looked at each other and agreed we could not allow him the chance to ever hurt you again and we took him out together."

"How?"

"Rachel, does that matter? We made sure he would not be able to be brought back."

"How?" Rachel asked more firmly.

I stared at her for a few more momentes.

"I grabbed him and held him while Ivy took...his head off. It was quick and probably almost painless. Not at all what he deserved, he should have had a slow painful death. But we couldn't put you through that."

"You mean I would have ended up stopping you." She sobbed.

Rachel cried while I held her.

Once the crying finally stopped I figured we needed to get to sleep. I kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

Rachel kissed my neck than nibbled on my ear. Oh so not good for sleeping. My ears were very sensitive, and it is a big turn on. Goddess what is she trying to do to me.

"Trent I need you. Now." I was surprised after all she had been through.

"Please make love to me" She pleaded. "Slow and gentle." She glanced up at me.

I shook my head, "I can do that" I said as I began slowly kissing her.

This time we took our time and made love. And this was just as amazing as when we had wild, hot, passionate sex.

* * *

I finally woke the next day. The light outside was bright, and Rachel was with me. I glanced at the clock and did a double take and tried to clear my eyes. It was almost 12:30. I don't know that I have ever slept this late except when maybe I was sick.

I laid still not wanting to wake Rachel, than heard a noise. The chirp from Pixy wings. I was starting to get used to hearing the sound of Jenks wings when Jenks was coming but now remembering last night he said he wouldn't be able to fly for maybe a week or more. I peeked over by the door and saw the little pixy at the door.

Quietly he said "The guards called and Ivy is on her way up. The way she drives she'll be here in like five."

"Okay, thanks Jenks."

"Yeah you may want to shower first cookie maker, you stink. God even after last night you still had to boink her."

I closed my eyes and let out a small groan. Slowly opening my eyes back up "Jenks it wasn't like that, she needed comforting."

"Ahhh, Jenks leave him alone. God what time is it. Why am I being woken up?" Rachel grumbled pulling the sheet over her head.

"Ivy is almost here."

Rachel pulled the blanket down and seemed to brighten a little. "Ivy's here now?" Then looked at me with a guilty look.

"It's okay. Yes, she should be here in a couple of minutes. Do you want to shower first?"

Rachel gave me a little smile. "Mmmm a shower sounds nice, but I don't have time for the kind of shower I'm thinking of."

"Oh for the love of tinks contractual hell don't you ever get enough." Jenks turned to go back under the door. Before ducking under the door he yelled, "Ivy's here." Then left.

We both decided to shower later.

We walked out to greet Ivy. I caught an exchange of looks between Ivy and Rachel.

Ivy raised her eyebrows at Rachel and Rachel just shrugged with a small smile.

Ivy smiled back with a knowing smile and sat as far from us as possible.

I knew from our ride out west that the smell of blood was a turn on, but now I wondered if the smell of sex was almost as bad. She had a sultry look and her eyes had a little too much black showing.

I glanced at Rachel and tried to ask quietly. "Should I go ah, shower?"

"No ." Came from Ivy too quickly. "I'm getting used to the smell of you guys combined. Starting to like it actually."

I didn't even know what to say to that. I thought I knew how to deal with living vampires but apparently I knew nothing about dealing with them, and even less about one as complex as Ivy.

How Rachel has been able to live with the living vampire for years and not give in to her, I cannot understand. I have great restraint, but day after day with...that, I just could not imagine.

Of course Ivy is not at all my type, but if not careful a vampire living or dead especially one like Ivy could probably bring the pope to his knees begging.

I suddenly realized everyone was looking at me. I quickly got up and tried to recover.

"Let me get breakfast started then we can talk about our next moves."

I went to the kitchen to find Maggie.

"Already on it Trenton, dear. Nice to see Rachel back." She said with a knowing smile.

* * *

RPOV

I stared at Ivy then Trent who was retreating to the kitchen. I was throughly confused by the exchange. "Ivy?"

She just shrugged.

"Sooo you guys talked last night?"

"Yup. I set him straight." This made me a little nervous, set him straight about what I couldn't help but wonder.

"About what?" I asked.

"Everything. I think he just might eventually fit in." Ivy said glancing at the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows, "And meanwhile what? You are going to toy with him?"

"No, he just has to learn how to deal with the people in your life." She grinned showing a little flash of fangs.

Trent came back in the room, and I didn't fool myself that he heard most or all of our conversation.

"Breakfast will be served shortly."

As we were all getting settled on the couch Maggie brought in a tray with a choice of tea or coffee.

It was heavenly. I needed my coffee. There were also scones and muffins.

"I will have breakfast served in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Maggie, you've out done yourself as usual." Trent said.

"Okay," Ivy said leaning forward, "first let's isolate our current problems and then we can try to brain storm ideas on a plan."

Trent glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ivy's our planner." I said with a smile.

"Ellasbeth is our main problem, and most of the information we get from the group we are holding will be useless once they realize we have them." Trent opened his mouth to say more, and Ivy held up a hand.

"First problems, then solution."

"Elllasbeth problem one."

"We have what three dead bodies?" Jenks said.

"Four actually, and guaranteed they have already been taken care of." Trent said not meeting my eyes. Oh yeah, he's used to dealing with dead bodies. I couldn't help but frown.

"The other four we have locked up." Quen added in. "Good morning every one, I just got the girls down for their nap.

I could see the look of guilt on Trent's face at relying so heavily on Quen over the last few days to take care of the girls.

"I think everyone is forgetting Newt is now down another familiar. Once she remembers she will be pissed." I added.

Trent grinned with an evil smile that gave me chills. "I think we can solve two problems with one solution. I have four replacements for Newt's familiar."

Ivy looked at Trent with a raise of her eyebrows and grinned with a small flash of fang. Then looked at me and her smile faltered.

"I can't hand people over to Newt. That would be horrible."

"Rachel if they had a chance you would be dead now." Trent said watching me.

"No!" I said.

"Rachel!" Trent pleaded.

"No!" I said again.

"Maybe with the four of them we could also get her help."

"You mean give her all four, are you completely out of your mind." I yelled.

I could see Ivy gripping the arm of the couch.

"So, what do you suggest, we just let them go?" Trent asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Rachel with offering the four of them I bet we could get Newt's help and get Ellasbeth to back off once and for all."

"Great Trent and then you will be known for working with demons." I reminded him.

And as they all just looked at me I remembered. "Oh yeah, I guess they already think that don't they." Damn to the turn Trent was already screwed because of his association with me a day walking demon.

I needed some fresh air, so I got up and went to Trent's private office and opened the door to the balcony.

I heard someone behind me and could smell incense and knew it was Ivy before I turned around.

"You know he is right? Right? If they are let go, they will only come back with more. It could help show how serious we are about protecting ourselves. And maybe Newt can help with the Ellasbeth problem."

"Even if I said okay, then Al would be pissed because I refuse to let him take others over the lines to use as familiars."

Ivy leaned on the railing. "Then call Al too. Let Newt have her choice, then if Al helps he can have the rest."

I sighed. "I can't."

"Why?" Ivy asked with a thoughtful look.

As I went to open my mouth Trent answered for me. "Because he is angry with her."

I looked at Trent.

"No, I could not hear your conversation, but I could see your face. I got it that he is pissed at you because of our relationship."

Trent pulled a chair out. "So if not Newt, then I make a deal with Al, maybe by my making a deal with him he will lay off you about our relationship."

I thought about this a little. I am so not alright handing people over to demons to use as familiars.

"Even if I agreed, what could Al do to convince Ellasbeth to leave us alone?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure we could come up with something." Trent said looking at Ivy.

I didn't like this, I was starting to feel like they were ganging up on me.

"Actually Rachel why don't you sit this one out. We will handle everything." Trent said calmly.

"Oh no, you are not making deals with demons without me there."


	13. Chapter 13 Killing time

**CH 13 & 14 I decided to break into two chapters. CH 14 is a bit more rated M then this CH so some may want to skip it. :)**

* * *

So, we had our plan for tonight. Since demons were involved we had to wait until sunset.

It took a lot of talking to get Ellasbeth to agree to meet with us. Of course it had to be a place of her choosing.

We would be traveling the lines with Al.

Meanwhile we had a lot of time on our hands. Trent went to his office since he was behind from, well being kidnapped.

He gave Ivy and I directions to the gym he had on the compound. I should have guessed he would have a state of the art gym with everything you could possibly want including a sauna.

As he said the locker room had clothes we could use so we changed, I put on some black yoga pants and a tight tank top. Ivy choose some black leggings and a tank top.

As Trent said there was a large area with mats perfect for sparing. It has been so long since Ivy and I practiced a little hand on hand.

I felt out of practice and really stupid for letting Nick get the best of me last night. Sure I had ben distracted by Jenks being hurt, but it stll stung my ego.

We warmed up for a while then went to our corners.

We circled each other a few times before Ivy eased closer. She suddenly came at me and I dropped out of the way and swung at her leg to bring her down only to be blocked by a foot.

She turned before I had a chance to face her again and she grabbed me from behind brining me down.

"What are you distracted?" Ivy asked.

"Just warming up." I said as I circled her and tried to fake her out like I was going in for a head shot and instead dropped for a foot sweep. Ivy jumped over my foot like it was nothing. As she landed I rolled to a stand and I tried again for her to jump out of the way once again.

I quickly pushed myself into a standing position. We faced off again.

Ivy came at me again this time with a kick and I remember her kicks are really hard so instead of a block like I would use on a human or witch I side stepped the kick and came in with an elbow, which barely connected and did very little to slow her down.

Working up a sweat now, and with Ivy looking as fresh as ever, I gave my next move some thought.

But before I could finish my plan in my head Ivy came at me again. This time I tried to side step and she grabbed me turning me to get me in a head lock. But this I could handle, I took the momentum of her coming at me and I flipped her over me to the mat. If she wasn't a living vamp I would pin her, but with her strength she would only buck me off of her.

Before getting up she looked at me from the mat, "Trent's here."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Trent watching us.

"Not bad." He said loudly.

* * *

TPOV

I came down expecting to see them on the tread mill or maybe at the punching bag, but when I saw Rachel and Ivy actually going at it, it was an instant hard on. They were circling each other Ivy almost had Rachel in a head lock and then Rachel swung Ivy over her shoulders.

Rachel's hair although it had been pulled back had little lose curls that had come free. I could see the light as it glistened off her shoulders. Oh she was a sight.

I could feel myself straining against my zipper watching them. I felt guilty for watching and allowing myself to get turned on.

"Wait up cookie maker, watch yourself." I had forgotten I had the pixy on my shoulder.

"Please tell me you are not imagining a threesome with Ivy and Rachel."

"God no!" I tried looking at the pxiy, but couldn't really see him clearly. "Ivy and I may see eye to eye on some strategies and are starting to come to an understaning, but Tamwood still scares the crap out of me."

"Good keep it that way." Jenks replied.

"I just, my goddess Jenks look at her...I just. Jenks the more of her I get, the more I seem to want. She's like a drug to me."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Not bad." I yelled, I just had to interrupt before I got myself in more trouble.

"Not bad!" Rachel yelled back clearly offended.

"Have you ever spared with a living vampire?" Rachel said all in a huff.

"No, but my speed and strength do beat that of a witch." I said trying to stifle my smile.

"After that comment I would like to see Ivy wipe the floor with you. Maybe you should spar with Ivy next."

I thought about that and didn't trust the vampire to not lose control. She may be able to control herself for Rachel's sake, but I would not chance it.

"Sorry not going o happen. I know my strengths. You on the other hand I will take on any time."

"Really? Then let's go Elf."

"Rachel, I am more than willing, but not right now. I am not dressed for it, and lunch is almost ready. We have a busy night tonight and I think I will also need a nap before tonight."

I moved a little closer, but not too close, hoping no one will notice my throbbing hard on.

Then the damned little pixy had to speak up. "Rache his dough is already rising, you need to go put him out of his misery."

Ivy smirked and Rachel looked confused, while I could feel my ears burning red.

I walked up to the pair on the mat and let Jenks jump to Ivy's shoulder. I got close to Rachel, who at this point I think got Jenks meaning, if the bright red face was an indication.

"After this mess is settled we will meet here on the mat, and when I pin you, I will have you right here on the mat. Clear?" I whispered, although I knew everyone in the room heard me.

Rachel's breath caught, and she swallowed hard. "Deal." She whispered and I pulled away.

"Now let's go have lunch."

"Okay, but we need to shower." Rachel explained.

"You can use my shower and Ivy can use the one in a guest room. The showers down here are used by everyone including some of my employees so they are not private."

"Yeah Rache, and you need to help him go take care of his cookie maker before he bursts."

"Jenks I appreciate your interest, but I am fine."


	14. Chapter 14 A little too much excitment

**Rated M for very mature.**

* * *

We got back to my room and I busied myself getting the items Rachel would need for her shower.

Rachel was quiet, but I could feel her eyes on me. I am a little embarrassed, ah who am I trying to fool, I am a lot embarrassed at my response to watching her spar with Ivy.

As I walked by again with a towel and some other items for her shower Rachel stopped me by putting her hand on my bicep.

"Trent?"

Great here it goes I couldn't help thinking to myself, I know from past experiences from being with Ellasbeth, my behavior was not acceptable.

I looked at her with as innocent a face as I could.

She placed her other hand on my other bicep and faced me.

With a serious face she looked at me. "So...watching Ivy and I turned you on?"

"God no! Well, kind of, I mean..."

"Trent it's okay lot's of guys get turned on at the thought of two girls...together."

"What? Wait, no" I moved away to put all the stuff in my arms down.

"Rachel maybe that would be interesting in a porno or something but the thought of sharing you with anyone even a woman does not turn me on. You have to understand Elves don't share well."

Rachel looked a little confused at this.

It occurred to me then what she must be thinking. "Okay so Elves in an arranged marriage like my parents and the type of marriage Ellasbeth and I would have had are not possessive of their partners, but when ah, an Elf truly ah.. loves someone they can be very possessive and territorial about their lover."

I paused then continued. Crap did I just say I love her?

I took Rachel's hand and pressed it against my raging hard on.

Moving close to her letting my hot breath caress her ear. In a low husky voice "Rachel this is all for you. Watching you in action, the thought of you trying to throw me to the mat, the thought of me straddling you trying to pin you down. That is what turned me on. You are hot and sexy. Watching you move is one of the most erotic things I have even seen."

I could feel her rubbing me through my pants and couldn't help but let out a growl which brought a moan from her. I nibbled on her ear and felt her other hand grab at my shoulder as she went wobbly like her knees almost went out.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I sat on the edge of the bed with her wrapped around me. I was laying kisses on her neck, chin and chest.

I briefly pulled away to pull the tank top off of her. It was still clinging with sweat.

Panting Rachel whispered. "Trent I need to shower I'm sweaty and disgusting."

I licked her between her breasts. And between licks I hoarsely whispered "No..you...are... not."

"First I need to rid you of the smell of vampire." I said with my hands on her hips pushing her groin against my hard on.

"Then let me shower." She panted.

"No, I will rectify this by covering you in my scent." I nibbled on her neck. I pulled away a little and heard her moan in protest, but I wanted my shirt off, and although she usually loved undressing me, this time I think she was too lost in the moment to have any coherent thoughts about little things like removing clothing.

Once my shirt was off I brought her nipple into my mouth. I sucked and nibbled making her moan, than gently bit down. Rachel moaned and squirmed so I did it again a bit harder and she threw her head back this time when I did this, "oh god!"

Panting she begged, "Please do that again while your inside of me."

With Rachel clinging to me I stood, turned and bent at the waist to lay Rachel down, but she whimpered and wouldn't let go.

"Rachel love, I need to remove your pants." I said while trying to remove her legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

She finally released her hold and I worked quickly to remove her pants and panties. I could smell her arousal so strongly it made me moan.

I quickly worked on my own pants while watching Rachel press her legs together withering waiting for me to help ease her need.

Once we were both completely naked I helped her sit up and picked her back up to wrap her legs back around my waist again.

The feel of her slick heat pressed against me was almost too much.

I sat down again at the edge of the bed and picked her up a bit to position her so I could penetrate her. One hand holding her up while my other hand moved my throbbing shaft into position. I could feel how wet she was for me and couldn't help but growl. I have never had feelings like these before, I felt I could lose my mind if I didn't satisfy me need soon.

I let her body ease down on my shaft and we both moaned in pleasure. She slid down easy on me with her wetness, but I could still feel me stretching her to accommodate my width.

I began working myself deeper and Rachel's mouth met mine like she wanted to devour me.

As I began moving lower to her neck and chest I finally made my way back to her breasts. I first began gently licking and sucking then gave a gentle nibble which brought a moan from Rachel. "More!" She panted. I was afraid of losing control being lost in passion, but I bit harder, then licked and sucked then bit down again.

Rachel had her hands buried in my hair, and I bit again just a little bit harder. This did it and as I bit down I could hear her scream in ecstasy. "Oh god!" And as I bit down I could feel her contract her muscles gripping me even tighter. I could feel her climax as her muscles griped and throbbed holding me tight and I fought my own release not wanting this to end yet, wanting still a little more and wanting to give Rachel still a little more pleasure.

She held on tightly panting, trying to catch her breath once again.

After a few long moments. She moved her mouth next to my ear. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

I pulled away a little to look at her. "About what?" I could not imagine what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"I came to quick." She said and buried her face into my neck.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "Trust me I'm not done with you yet." And felt her shiver.

I could not help but think, goddess the whole house must have heard her screaming, maybe Maggie in the kitchen didn't but for sure everyone else would have.

I felt her muscle eventually release me and yes I was still ready for more. I stood while still inside her. Rachel seemed still very content but still complying, like I could do anything I like to her.

I laid her on the bed and let myself slide out of her. This got her attention as her eyes flew open. I just grinned at her and I moved beside her and moved her to her side facing away from me while moving her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder. I gently than eased her onto her belly. Yes this morning we took great care for gentle, but now as Rachel already proved to me neither of us were feeling gentle now.

I got behind Rachel and moved up her body, with feather touches of my hands and tongue. She had been very satisfied minutes ago, so I wanted to make sure she was ready for more.

As I got to her wonderful ass, I gave her a squeeze bringing moans from her and she raised her behind up to position herself for me.

I leaned over her with my front covering her back. I whispered "Are you ready for me."

I only heard a whimper as she nodded her head yes.

I positioned myself and quickly entered her again but from behind in one quick hard thrust.

"Oh god!" Came from Rachel as she gripped the sheets tight and thrust her behind up higher for me.

I began working myself in and out fast and hard. I could feel Rachel flexing and grinding as I did. After a short time we suddenly both came in a hard tidal wave of pleasure. We both screamed each others names in ecstasy.

Again I had no doubt that everyone heard us. As I tried not to collapse on top of Rachel, I moved us to our sides and wrapped my arms around her while her body held me tight.

After many moments I could finally speak again.

"See, no more vampire smell. Now you smell of me and sex." Now I was content. Rachel just snuggled her back into me and let out a content sigh.

Almost drifting off to sleep. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey some of us are hungry you know."

"Start without us I yelled back."

We laid here for some time. God how I wanted to pour my heart out to her tell her how much I loved her.

But to tell her I loved her for the first time after such amazing sex didn't seem appropriate. I mean my feelings for her had nothing, or at least very little to do with sex.

I don't want her thinking my feelings for her are just about sex.

"Mmmmm, Trent?"

"Yes, love." I said kissing the back of her neck.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" She asked softly.

"Very much so."

"I've completely forgotten I can use magic with you during sex, yet every time it is more amazing than the last time even without magic. How is that even possible."

"I don't know love."


	15. Chapter 15 A new demon mark

I woke feeling groggy. I wasn't sure of the time, but knew it wasn't morning. Based on the brightness I would say late afternoon early evening.

I needed to get up and shower. God I needed a shower remembering my afternoon. I meant to shower after Trent and I...oh god it was amazing. The things that man does to me, the way he makes me feel. I couldn't help but shiver at the memory of our afternoon together.

I felt Trent's arm around my waist tighten. He was snuggled up against my back with his arm around my waist. I loved snuggling with him like this, I really didn't want to wake him, but I was feeling anxious about our plans tonight.

The plan still seemed a little fuzzy to me. I am sure Ivy has been working on finalizing the details while we were, ah busy...

I felt my stomach give a growl and realized, I was starving. Yeah we completely skipped lunch. Oh but it was so worth it.

"You hungry?" Came from behind me.

"Your awake?"

"I am now." He said kissing the back of my shoulder. Leaving tingles that shot to all my sensitive areas.

"Oh god, don't start we need to get ready." I moaned.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll use the one in the other room so we don't get distracted." I started to turn towards Trent and felt the dried sticky mess we left.

"Och" Came from Trent. Yeah we didn't even have a chance to clean up before we feel asleep so we were very messy. Apparently he was glued to my ass. Kind of anyways, just not with glue.

"Sorry."

"Hold on, let me..." And I felt Trent trying to gentle pull himself away from me.

"Okay, you can move now."

I turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Do you have something I can throw on to run to the other room for a shower?"

"Yeah, any of the robes in my closet."

He quickly sat up when I went to leave.

"Hold on a minute, I would like to talk...for a minute."

I sat back down pulling the sheet to my chest.

God he looked amazing sitting there with the sheet pooled to his waist. He had a wonderful chest and a great six-pack. I tried to focus on his face, and he grinned at me.

Yes he caught me checking him out again.

He took my hand and his face got serious, which made me nervous.

"Rachel, these last days have been amazing." Oh my god, what is this about.

Then sounding panicked. "Rachel no, I have nothing bad to tell you, please relax."

He leaned forward sitting on his knees. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help notice the blanket now covered none of him. I closed my eyes tight.

When I opened them I saw Trent still on his knees sitting on his feet in front of me. This was very distracting. We don't have time for sex I told myself. Keep your hands to yourself and your eyes up.

"Rachel, I just, well so much has happened over the last few days, there has been so much danger around us. I just don't know how any of this will go tonight." He paused.

I took his hand. "It will be fine." I tried to assure him, although I am not sure that I believed it myself.

"No one can know that for sure. I just, before tonight I just wanted..."

I was afraid of where this was going. "Trent..."

"No let me finish." He paused again.

"Rachel I've known for some time, I love you."

His bright green eyes were barring into me. I realized I had my breath held, and tried to breath again.

"But, " He continued, "After the last few days, Rachel my feelings are so much deeper than I could ever have imagined, I can't imagine living my life without you Rachel. I am deeply in love with you." He leaned in a kissed me gently on my lips.

"I love you."

He stole my breath away.

He slowly pulled away and stood, leaving me speechless. I tried so hard after Nick and then Kistin to not allow anyone into my heart. I tried so hard for fear of getting hurt or getting the one I loved hurt from the mess that is my life.

Damned it the bastard of an Elf did it he made me feel again. I knew I had feelings for him for a while, but damned it back to the turn, he made me fall in love with him.

I sat there stunned and watch the nude Elf emerge from his closet, looking content, happy even, and very yummy.

He seemed happy just my knowing his feelings, he didn't even seem to expect anything in return.

"Heres a robe you can use." He handed me a black silky robe, as I still sat speechless.

I kneeled on the bed as he handed the robe to me, letting the sheet fall from me.

Instead of taking the robe I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the bed.

"Trent..."

He shusshed me putting a finger from his other hand to my face.

"Sshhh you don't have to say anything." He gave me a small smile. Looking into his eyes I had no doubt, this stupid Elf loved me, it could kill him, but he loved me.

I took the hand in front of my face and kissed his finger. "Trent...shut up and let me talk...damned Elf."

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Trent I love you to." I pulled him to me making him lose his balance and falling on me. This made me let out a startled yelp.

I flipped him over on to his back and laid on top of him. My naked body completely covering his naked body and I kissed him deeply.

"God Trent I love you too." I said between kisses.

"Mmmm, don't we have to get ready?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, but what's another 20 or so minutes." I said as my hot Elf let me have my way with him.

* * *

After showering I dressed. I had a very limited wardrobe choice since I had only packed an overnight bag. I had jeans a choice of two tops, a deep blue silky top and a cotton comfy black v-shirt. Since neither would much help if I ran into trouble I choose the nicer of the two.

I caught the scent of burnt amber and figured Al was here. Oh he agreed to help, but he was still mad at me for getting involved with Trent. This should be interesting.

Walking into the main living area was an interesting sight.

Quen had the girls on the floor near the couch playing. He sat standing guard to keep Al away.

Trent was at the bar pouring Al a drink, and one for himself apparently.

Ivy was standing against the far wall feet crossed watching everyone, Jonathan stood in the doorway looking all freaky. And Jenks was...on the bar near Trent. Guess he didn't feel comfortable leaving the two men alone.

"Well it's about time, Dove." Al said with a blocky grin. When he called me Dove I knew he was unhappy with me.

"First of all Dove, you are a demon, you are going to a contractual meeting you must dress better than this."

He eyed me up and down circling me. When he had completed his circle and stood in front of me again, he just looked at me shaking his head waving his finger.

"I've got just the outfit for you." He snapped his fingers and in a rush I was no longer wearing my jeans and blue top, or even my boots.

"Where's my boots, they were my favorite." I yelled.

"Oh don't worry, they are in you closest, in your room, at my place." Al said with a smirk and looked at Trent.

Trent appeared unphased. He knew I had a deal going to visit the ever-after once a week as Al's student.

Everyone was staring at me, and I finally realized it was my change of clothes.

I was now standing in a very, very short, tight black leather dress cut low in front and even lower in back with thigh high boots.

"Al, I was going for something a little more classy."

He stood facing me in my personal space. "Love, you are a demon, time to play the part."

He suddenly turned away raising his hand as he talked away. "So, there has been a slight change to the plan."

Ivy pushed herself off the wall. "No the plan is solid, no changes." Al just glared at her, but she didn't back down, but I saw a tiny flicker of fear.

"Al, what changes are you suggesting."

He turned to me. "Good glad to hear you are open to change Love." He purred at me.

"I just want to hear you out first, if you want to change something then that means you've thought of something, probably useful." I said snidely.

Ivy and I made eye contact, and she wasn't happy, but was willing to play the game. At least for now.

"So, the witch you have captured helped the Elf bitch summon the demon. I tell you itchy witch, you cannot trust an Elf." He said looking smugly at Trent and Quen.

Yeah, so I hear this all the time, I was just happy we moved from Dove, to Love and now he is calling me itchy witch again, so maybe this will be okay after all.

Al laughed a little. "That's right can't trust them, no matter how good they are in bed." Al had circled around and was close to me now. "And they are good right Rachel, at least mine was." I could hear the humor in his voice.

And I heard some commotion to my right and saw Trent with his hand on Quen's chest talking to him quietly.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Al no games are you helping us or not?"

"Of course love." He purred.

"So what is going on."

"The demon they are dealing with is called Crayolo, he thinks he is much more powerful than he is, as you probably noticed since it was your Elf that was able to defeat and vanish him back to the ever-after."

Al paused for effect. "For his help of course as you know he gave a demon mark."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all this get on with it." I was getting irritated and he was wasting time.

Al turned to me with a growl. "Did you know who got the mark Dove?"

"Who took the mark Al?" I said sounding board.

"I think you will reconsider you condescending attitude once you find out Dove."

"Who?"

"The Elf Bitch."

"What, no way!"

Trent came forward then. "There is no way Ellasbeth would agree to take a demon mark."

"He may not be a powerful demon, but he is a tricky bastard. He tricked her, she didn't realize the consequences when he agreed to help her. She has a demon mark."

He grinned.

"Okay so that changes things a little, but so."

"Itchy witch, it's time for you to grow up. You are about to own your first demon mark."

"Oh no I am not taking a demon mark, I don't need anyone's help that bad." I said moving away shaking me head.

"No, no." Al said shaking his head. He looked at Trent who seemed shocked, but had a look of understanding.

"Trenton, is she really always this nit witted." Al said still looking at Trent.

"Mother puss buckets Rachel. We are going to make a deal with Crayolo to buy that mark from him. You will own the mark of that putrid Elf."

I know my mouth hung open. "What? I-I-I can't own a mark? I-I-I am not, can I?" I walked over to the couch and slowly sat down.

"You are a demon, of course you can." Al said as if it were a simple fact.

"You just don't know how to yet. Oh this will be splendid, I can't wait to see that putrid Elf's face. Ha!" Al was laughing up a storm at this.

"HaHa you steal her fiancée, she tries to have the bastard offed and now you will own her mark she got for her troubles. Oh these are the reason I love being a demon. They never learn, playing with a demon, you never win."

Al sat on the couch not far from me laughing up a storm.

I glanced at Ivy with Jenks on her shoulder with a very blank face. Then I finally met Trent's eyes. His face had gone pale and when he saw me taking in his expression he quickly hid behind his businessman face, but it was too late, I saw his eyes, I saw the horror, the fear. Probably thinking right now how could he possibly love someone like me.

Quietly I stammered. "I don't want to own anyone."

"Oh stop being so childish, it is the way of the world Love. Anyways when she signs the contract that will be payment to remove the mark. So as long as she abides by the contract she will stay this side of the lines and live a normal life."

"What happens if she doesn't abide by the contract." I asked quietly.

"Then she is your familiar to do with what you please. Of course we will have a side contract that no one will be the wiser of. For my help if she forfeits her contact and becomes your familiar, you will give her to me for my assistance with these matters."

"But we have agreed to two of the captives to already go to you for your help."

"Actually three, love. One for Crayolo when Newt realizes he got her familiar killed, and two for me."

"No, deal was two. One for Newt's replacement and one for you."

Trent stepped forward. "How do we know for sure Crayolo will sell Rachel Ellasbeth's demon mark?"

"Oh I have already persuaded him. But really the simple fact is one of the familiars I take back with me tonight will eventually be given to him to in turn replace Newt's familiar that he got killed. Everyone fears Newt, so he was more than happy to comply." Al grinned, "A little persuasion."

Trent's expression seems to have changed from moments before, I wondered how horrified he still was, he seemed to be hiding it well.

"That actually sounds simple." Trent said looking at me than Ivy.

Ivy moved a little closer, "Yeah too simple."

"It is simple." Al said standing.

"How...what...do I do?" I said looking at Al.

He grinned his big blocky grin. "I will take care of all the transfers and contracts etc... you itchy witch sit back and try to look pretty, no slouching. You represent me tonight and all my hard work. You have to impress Crayolo, so he will put in a good word when visiting Dali's. You screw this up, any of you screw this up..." He said looking around the room with his cane pointing at everyone. "And I will take it our of our little itchy witches hide. Tonight will be a reflection on me. We all clear."

We all exchanges looks and no one seemed to object.

"Can we have a moment to talk among our selves Al?"

"Mother puss buckets, we are going to be late. Fine I will be back in five minutes. Trenton would you like me to take the girls for a walk during your adult conversation?"

All too quickly there were about 5 or 6 of us that practically yelled. "No!"

"Fine, five minutes." And Al evaporated into a cloud of red smoke.

"I don't think I can do this." I started.

Trent moved quick to stand by me. "Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?" I almost yelled.

Quen came over. "I agree with Rachel, Sa'han it could make matters worse for you. Not only are you consorting with demons, but now you have them putting marks on your ex-fiancée. The Elves will not think kindly to this."

For some reason I didn't like Quen's tone. "Consorting with demons, you do realize that Ellasbeth brought all this on herself, the mark, kidnapping Trent, having him beaten, trying to take the girls, sicking Nick on me who was trying to rape and kill me. This is all on her Quen, this is her fault."

"And that is why Rachel. That is why I wonder why you can't do this. You always look for other ways, the least damaging. No one will be killed, hell Ellasbeth won't even have a mark as long as she agrees to the terms of the contract, no harm, no more death. I thought you would have been happy about this. The old Trenton probably would have had Ellasbeth killed for what she did."

This stunned me. "You would have killed her, the mother of your child?"

"I don't know, maybe." He had the decency to sound sad at this. "She would have killed me if I did not agree to her terms and you did not come to my rescue, and she probably expected the same from me. At least she lives and if she agrees to our terms she will eventually be able to be granted some visitation with the girls. I feel like I am being a saint after what she did."

I looked at Ivy and she kind of just shrugged in agreement. Great Ivy and Trent thought too much alike.

I looked at Jenks on her shoulder. "Hey honestly I would rather see her go to live with Al, or Newt, but yeah she is getting off pretty easy with this plan."

Jonathan just looked like he wanted to kill someone, but said nothing.

When I looked at Quen he just sighed and lowered his head.

So that was our plan, or so we thought so far. Things just seem to keep changing from minute to minute.

Just then Al popped back in.

With a big blocky grin, "We ready to go?"

"Ah, yeah I guess." I replied.

"Capital!"


	16. Chapter 16 repaying all debts

Al took us all through the lines to Seattle. He checked out the location ahead of time to make sure we didn't show up and get caught in a circle or something.

We decided on Trent, Ivy Jenks, Jonathan and I all going. Jonathan still didn't trust me to take care of Trent.

Quen really wanted to come, but did not want to leave the girls. I felt we had too many for what should be a simple meeting.

I bubbled myself, and the others that needed me to. Jonathan was able to bubble himself.

We arrived at our destination. It was a large conference room.

"Where are we?"

"A conference from at one of the hotels here in Seattle." Trent replied.

"Here Trenton, Rachel sit. Guards stand back." Al ordered.

So we sat Trent to my left and Al to my right.

"Mother puss buckets, here we were late and they still are keeping us waiting."

"Ellasbeth makes everyone wait for her all the time, that woman couldn't be on time for anything." Trent said with disgust.

Just then there was a cloud of smoke on the other side of the room. A demon with red silted eyes dressed like he belonged to a renaissance fair stood there.

"Crayolo, about time."

The demon was eyeing us all. "well the infamous Rachel Marianna Morgan, I finally get to meet you in person."

I stood walking around the room. I hated sitting and waiting.

"Here they come." Jenks informed us.

"How many?" I asked.

Jenks and Trent both said Five at the same time as we heard the door knob turn.

In walked first two Elves than Ellasbeth, another Elf and then Ellasbeth's father Mr. Wathon.

I saw Trent's unease at the sight of her father.

They stood there for what seemed like several minutes, then hating the silence I finally spoke up.

"We are all here for a reason. We need to get this settled once and for all."

Ellasbeth glared at me. "Trenton, why are you allowing your demon whore to speak for you?"

Trent went to open his mouth, but Al beat him to it.

Laughing Al tried to keep his composure, "Oh dear Elf, you are so wrong about our newest demoness, trust me there are a many demon wishing for a taste of her demon ass, but she is no whore. One could only wish. She has more morals than a saint."

Trenton leaned forward, "Ellasbeth we would not be here if it were not for you. I was kidnapped, then attacked in my home, the girls were almost taken, this is unacceptable behavior and you know it."

"Trenton, I only wanted to make it work, you gave me little choice." She said with a sad voice.

"Ellasbeth maybe a couple of years ago, I would have really given it a try, should you have showed any interest in making a relationship work, but you never showed me anything, now that I've told you there is no chance of a marriage now you want to make something work?"

"Trenton, I could not commit to making it work when your whoring around with your office assistant, business associates, witches," she said glaring my way.

"Ellasbeth, I never once had any type of relationship, sex nothing with anyone else the whole time we were together, even before our engagement, when we had only been dating."

"What about her Trenton?" Again focusing on me.

"You actually pushed me into her arms, I admit I've had feelings for Rachel for some time now, but I never acted on my feelings until that night she rescued me from your estate. Prior to my breaking off our engagement I was committed to try and make a life with you work."

"But Ellasbeth now you have gone too far."

"I want my daughters." Ellasbeth said going for a sad sweet face to one cold as ice. Oh she is good I thought to myself.

"No way." I stated, which turned her face bright red.

I walked over to the other side of the table, across from where she sat and leaned placing my hands on the table to look her in the eyes.

"You will not get the girls, and things will be on our terms."

"I will not agree to anything you offer." She said standing to mimic my stance.

"You do realize because of you there are four dead right, and four others that will be enslaved as familiars. This is all your doing Ellasbeth."

She actually paled slightly at this, turning to Trent, "Dead? What is the meaning of this Trenton?"

"Ellasbeth they attacked us on my land, we defended ourselves, people died because of you."

"Who?"

"Three Elves and the human."

"Trenton you had your own kind killed?" Ellasbeth said looking at Trent.

I stood up straight then. "Enough!" I said loudly.

"We can stay here all night arguing..." I said walking to the other side of the room making sure to put a little extra sway in my hips. "Trying to decide whose to blame, but it will get us no where. There are debts to be paid and deals to be made."

I stood at the front of the room. Yes I am in charge now.

I could see Al lean back in his chair placing his fingers together looking please, maybe even a little proud.

Mr. Withon spoke up then. "What debts, there are no debts."

I smiled an evil grin, "Oh but there is.."

"Where to start." I began walking slowly around the room. It was a large room with a rectangle table. I wanted to make sure when I informed Ellasbeth of her debts I stood where I could see her face clearly.

"First the easiest issue. Al here will witness and write our contacts for tonight. His payment will be two familiars. We have four in our custody. His pick. Then Crayolo had use of a familiar from a very powerful Peer, who will be looking for repayment, since he was killed attacking us." I was almost behind Ellasbeth at this time and I could see all the Elves stiffen at my being so near to them.

"Since we still have two others in our custody we will be gracious to help you and Crayolo with this problem. Al will take another from our custody to hold for when Crayolo needs to repay his debt."

I continued walking, as I walked behind the group of Elves, I took my hand and let my fingers lightly touch the three guards shoulders. As I walked by the first stiffened, as did the second, but the third Ef I felt shiver at my touch.

Interesting I thought to myself as I continued walking so I was back on the other side of the table from Ellasbeth and her father.

"As I'm sure you've wondered, why would we be so kind to Crayolo after his attack, well he is after all a fellow demon, and he has something I want." I said standing with confidence cocking my hip out.

"This has no interest to us." Mr. Withon said with authority.

"Oh I beg to differ." I grinned.

"He has offered us, me a payment I cannot refuse." I said with a smile.

"See Ellasbeth when you make a deal with a demon usually they want something in return, they usually leave a mark."

Ellasbeth's face paled.

"Yes did you get your mark, where is it?"

She looked down at her covered arm.

"Marks can be transferred as payment. Crayolo owes me payment. That mark of yours will now be owned by me."

"Al?"

"Crayolo do you agree to transfer the mark you hold on Ellasbeth Withon to Rachel Marianna Morgan for payment of one familiar due to Newt."

"Agreed."

Ellasbeth stood. "No you can't do that!" "Y-You said you are not like other demons you don't abide by the same rules."

"That's right for some rules. Seems like only some of the best rules apply to me. Ellasbeth I now own your demon mark." She looked down and pulled up her sleeve and where the previous mark was there was nothing but perfect skin. "Where?" She began looking over the exposed portions of her body to realize it was now like a hand print on her neck.

She place her hand on her neck then scrambled to pull out a compact mirror. "No, you can't do this."

"To late!" I said pleasantly.

"Now if you like to maybe work out a deal, a contractual deal, we can talk about removing the mark."

She sat back in her chair looking defeated. "What do you want?"

I stood next to Trent and motioned my hand to say it was on his terms now.

Al snapped his fingers and had a long very long contract in his hands. "Let's begin..."

It took an hour and a half for Trent and Ellasbeth to come to terms on a contract, but they finally did.

Bottom line she would not see the girls for three full months, at the end of the three months if she behaved herself and there were no attacks she would be able to make a trip to town for a weekend a month for a supervised visits. This could happen monthly for the next nine moths, if all went well the visits could eventually be unsupervised and eventually she could bring the girls to Seattle for short visits, this all spanned over the next few years.

Of course if she did attack Trent, me or anyone important to us or try to take the girls the contract would be forfeit and she would be bound to me as my familiar. It really was that important to her to get the demon mark removed.

Overall it was a success.

Al brought us all back to Trent's where we ate and drank happily. Trent and I hadn't eaten since breakfast so we were starved.

Al seemed to forget about some of his anger. Oh I still was not happy about handing over three familiars to him, but these people did attack us and I was way out voted.

Quen was very relieved to hear there would be no more talk of Ellasbeth taking the girls.

After eating dinner we were all hanging around and finally Trent pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "You did great tonight. Thank you. You do realize you are the closest thing the girls have now to a real mother."

It hit me then, my god he was right, Eeven with Ellasbeth in their lives what kind of mother was she really, but tonight again I showed how much the girls meant to me, that was the main reason I gave into letting Al have the familiars. It was the only way to get all this accomplished.

Al held up his glass "My student is finally leaning some real skills. Tonight was...passable."

Well I knew that was about as good as it gets with Al, passable was pretty damned good.


	17. Chapter 17 Business Trip

We were up late it was close to dawn so Al had just left, Ivy was getting ready to head to Nina's and Quen just came back in the room from taking a phone call.

"Well that was Ellasbeth, she couldn't wait to call and let us know that she was informed the West Coast is talking about war with the East Coast Elves. They feel that your severing your ties to Ellasbeth is a direct result from the East Coast wanting to sever ties to the West Coast all together."

Trent sat takeing in all of what Quen was telling him. "That is ridiculous, I simply do not want to marry that woman."

Quen with his stoic face continued, "I made several calls and assured them that is not the case. However you are expected to find a new union with a West Coast Elf. I've taken the liberty of setting some dates up for you."

That finally got my attention. "Wait, what?"

"Quen, I just need to buy some time to figure this all out. There is no way I will marry one of them."

"Trent, you know it is what is expected and what is needed."

Trent stood pacing. "I think if given some time I can bring them to their senses."

"Well regardless, after your trip this week you will have some dates next weekend, so you better make the most of your next few days." Quen gave me an unfriendly look and left the room.

I was stunned, I figured once he decided to completely break it off with Ellasbeth he would be free, not forced into another union. Trent dating, maybe he will find a nice Elf woman...Oh god I didn't even want to think about it.

Trent stopped pacing, "Don't worry Rachel, I will figure something out."

I just sat there staring at my hands in my lap. "So what until you do you are going to date?"

"Rachel I am sorry, this is a complication I had not expected.

"Look Trent maybe I should leave, stay at the church tonight."

"Rachel, please don't go."

I felt like I was going to be sick, after the last few days, I thought this was it, and now this. Damn it back to the turn this was going to hurt. I tried so hard to not let myself care about someone again, I finally start to let myself feel again, and now this.

"Rachel, I will not be marrying any of these woman, a few dates at the most will keep up appearances and buy me time to figure out how to handle this. I promise."

Trent kneeled on the floor in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Rachel please understand I am doing this to try to keep the peace, but also to find my freedom so I can be with you. Please stay with me tonight."

I shook my head yes, what's the difference I've already fallen hard for him, I'm not sure it could get much worse at this point.

"I also have a business trip this week for Wednesday night, would you be able to make that trip with me as my security? We would fly out Wednesday and I had planned on flying back Thursday, but maybe we will come back Friday late morning instead so we can have a little extra time alone."

"I could probably make the trip." I said quietly.

* * *

The last few days I had been trying to limit my time with Trent, it was very hard to do. No matter what way I looked at it, I just was not comfortable knowing Trent had a few dates lined up for the weekend. All Elves from the west coast.

"There here!" Jenks announced.

I grabbed my leather jacket and suitcase and headed to the door.

"I should be back late tomorrow. Call me if there are any problems."

"I thought Trent wanted to stay until Friday?"

I heard a knock on the door. "Trent said maybe until Friday, but I don't think that is a good idea."

"Hey Quen." I said answering the door.

"Ms. morgan."

"Cut the crap Quen." I walked to the car quickly opening my own car door.

I sat in the seat next to Trent. Quen brought the limo today.

Trent leaned over to give me a kiss. It had been two full days since we have seen each other. I tried to keep the kiss light, but Trent wrapped an arm around me with some force to keep me against him a little longer.

"I've missed you." Trent said in a low voice.

I closed my eyes, "I've missed you too."

"Really? You have a strange way of showing it." Trent pulled away and just stared out the window.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

Arriving at the private airport Quen unloaded our stuff in silence. Before getting off the plan Quen turned to Trent.

"Your first date is Friday night, so if you do stay Thursday night, you will need to be back before eight PM Friday night for your date."

"Fine." Was all Trent said.

Quen just grunted in frustration and walked off the plane.

"I am going to nap if you don't mind. We should land about 2:30."

"Ah where are we going anyways, you never said?" I asked.

"New york city." Trent replied getting himself settled into his seat.

"Oh." I couldn't help notice Trent looked a little more casual today than usual.

"What time is our meeting?" I asked.

Trent was shuffling through papers in his briefcase.

"It is a dinner meeting for 8:00 tonight."

"What, why are we leaving so early? My god we are going to have hours of free time." Why in the turn would we leave so early I thought to myself.

Trent looked at me then and gave me an almost smile, "I was under the false assumption that we may want to spend some quality time together. If I had know your feelings had changed we could have taken later flight."

He was making me feel guilty and I almost let him.

I looked directly at Trent. "That is not fair Trent and you know it, I have missed you these last couple days, but I am very confused about everything going on."

He let out a sigh while looking at his laptop. "What do I do refuse the dates and let the Elves go to war and kill each other? Yes I am selfish, I admit that, but because I want everything, I want peace among the Elves and I want to be with the woman I care about. I know it is to much to ask, but it is what I still want. The dates are nothing more than business meetings.

Like I am going through the motions of interviewing candidates when I know I already have the one I want for the position."

"Trent I am not an employee and neither are they. This is about people's feelings, this is not business."

"With you it is not business, but with them, as it was with Ellasbeth, it is business."

He put his laptop aside and put his chair back closing his eyes.

Meanwhile I was seething with anger. "How dear you!" I yelled.

Trent only turned his head and opened one eye peeking out at me.

"Rachel I don't have the energy for this now. I have been arguing with Quen all morning." He closed his eye back up.

* * *

Trent and I talked as little as possible the entire plane ride and car ride to the hotel. I stood looking around while Trent checked in.

"We have your usual room ready for you Mr. Kalamack."

"Thank you. You can cancel the extras for today. Instead maybe my usual light lunch in about..." Trent looked at his watch, "an hour and a half."

"Absolutely Mr. Kalamack. How many room keys do you need?"

"Two please."

What? What is he canceling? Two room keys what for one room. He has some nerve, he never asked if I wanted to share a room.

I was so with angry, but held my breath and counted to ten. I will wait until we are alone to let him have it, then he can get me my own room. I should have known this was a mistake.

In the elevator Trent handed me my room key.

"Wow I get my own key. What about my own room Kalamack?"

Trent gave me a slightly confused look as he thought about what I said.

"Morgan my usual room is a suite with two bedrooms. Trust me when I travel with Quen or Jonahtan we don't share a bedroom."

I could feel a slight flush to my face, okay so I was assuming the worst.

Getting to the room the bell hop brought our bags in. "You can just leave them there, thank you."

He gave the man a nice tip.

"Well since we have so much free time I think I will go down to the gym and workout before they bring the food."

"I didn't bring any workout clothes."

Trent was going through his suitcase pulling items out.

"That is fine, I' m sure you can find something to do." Trent said sounding uninterested.

"You are not going anywhere without me. I am your security." I informed him.

"Fine stand in the gym and just watch me. I'm going to go change in the bathroom. You okay with that or would you like to come with me there too?" He asked raising his eye brows.

Arghhh he was so irritating sometimes. "Just go change."

I let myself fall on the couch and I laid back and closed my eyes.

God we had been getting along so good, I still wanted to be with him, I just was having trouble with all this dating thing, I didn't really want my own room. I let out a deep sigh.

Trent returned from the bathroom and I cracked my eyes open. Oh what a sight. He had tight black Running shorts, and a deep green t-shirt that showed off his tone upper body.

The shorts clung to his legs showing off his muscles probably from a combination of running and horse back riding.

I suddenly realized I was staring and saw the smirk on his face.

"Well at least somethings haven't changed Morgan."

"I was actually just thinking."

"What?" Trent sat down in the chair near the couch.

I couldn't help but give him a soft smile. "We had been getting along so good lately, now after last week, we are back to how we acted towards each other over a year ago. Trent I do want to be with you, please don't mistake that, I just..."

Trent leaned forward and took one of my hands. "Good. Look it has been a difficult day for me already, I wanted you to come on this trip with me so we could spend some time together. Rachel I will not be getting serious with any of these woman I go on dates with. You are the one for me."

"Fine, so let's take it slow and see what happens."

Trent chuckled, "Isn't it a little late for taking it slow?"

"You know what I mean." I said giving his knee a playful shove.

I got up grabbed my shoulder bag and the room key. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I left Trent briefly to get a coffee from the lobby and returned. He had been on the treadmill when I left and was still there. God he looked great, I was definitely being punished for something, being forced to watch him.

He finished and went to the weights. Trent was trim and very tone, not bulky, but he could lift way more than I thought. He must have felt my eyes on him as he turned towards me between sets and gave me a smirk.

I quickly turned away with my face flaming.

Shortly after Trent came over. "I think I'm all set for now. I feel much better now."

I handed him a bottle of water."Here I got you a water."

And Trent smiled the first real smile I had seen all day.

"Thank you Rachel, always thinking of others."

God, the smell of wine and cinnamon was so strong in the elevator I had to focus on not leaning into him to breathe him in.

Once we made it back to the room Trent went to shower.

The food came while Trent was in the shower so I started grabbing the plates and silverware to get ready to eat. I was starving at this point.

I heard the water turn off and then seconds later the door opened and I turned looking without even thinking.

Trent came walking out with a towel drapped over his hips. I just stared with my mouth open.

"Sorry, forgot I left my suitcase out here. Oh good the food is here. I'm starved."

Giving me his backside he rummaged through his suitcase pulling items out.

Suddenly his towel drops and he starts getting dressed.

"Trent!" I yelled.

He turns around with his face looking all innocent. "What?"

"Rachel, it's nothing you haven't already seen." He chuckled.

"I know, but..."

He smiled then, a real smile that lit up his entire face. "I know you do still want me."

I turned and walked over to the food. "It doesn't matter what I want or don't want Trent. The fact is you are meant for someone else."

When I looked back at him I could see I managed to remove the smile from his face. And I actually felt guilty for taking away that little bit of happiness he showed me.

Damn it back to the turn.

"Your right, that is what is expected." He said simply.

We sat down and began filling our plates. There were cold cuts, salads, rolls and fruit.

There was silence for some time. "So what did you cancel when we got here?"

Trent paused looking up from his food. He leaned on his elbows looking at me. "Just something a little more romantic for our lunch time. Champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, candles a bubble bath, and a few other things. But..."He paused. "Well after our trip here I figured you would not appreciate that."

"Oh." I said looking down at my plate of food. It sounded wonderful, but he is right I probably would have been pissed.

Trent got up walking around behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and began to rub.

"Relax Rachel, it's okay. I understand although I am very disappointed."

Him rubbing my shoulders felt amazing and I closed my eyes enjoying the feel.

"Does this feel good Rachel?"

"Mmmm, yes." I said while slightly shaking my head yes.

I felt him trail his hands on my neck then move to massage lower. "Would you like to lay down? I'm good at massages."

"Mmmm, no." His hands on my bare neck brought a tingling sensation down my neck through my body.

Trent let out a chuckle. "I am only offering you a massage Rachel. Nothing more. We have plenty of spare time."

"No, I can't it's...too tempting."

Trent leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Good to know." Then he removed his hands from me completely. This left a sudden feeling of loss to me.

"Why don't we get ready now and we can walk around a little and shop before our meeting?"

We got ready, I insisted on wearing my own suit that I brought, so Trent said he would give it a chance.

It was a nice charcoal grey with a skirt. The skirt was longer than I usually liked hitting below my knees, but it had splits up the sides which allowed for the extra movement I wanted. I'm security I need to be able to move. Trent always preferred my wearing skirts when we had business meetings so I tried to find something not extremely confining. The cut of the jacket had just enough room to hide my splat gun so I didn't need my thigh holster. This was probably as good as it got for a skirt suit for me.

Of course to top it off I wore my leather boots that came up just above my knees. I did what I could with my hair, but without Jenks kids to help it was really just me putting lots of gel and anti-frizz lotion, spray etc... it calmed my hair down for now, but a gust of wind or humidity would ruin all that product and frizz me right back up.

Walking out I saw Trent and sucked in my breath. He was bent over fixing his pant cuff.

Oh yeah that 9.5 ass. It was all I could do to not touch it.

Trent must have felt my eyes on him as he stood up turning and gave me a grin.

"Hey, not bad at all. That will work perfect for this client." Trent moved closer to me. "You look amazing actually." The moment I realized he was looking at my mouth it was too late, he quickly grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

It was wonderful, but didn't last long and left me breathless.

As Trent pulled away just watching my reaction. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Let's go." And we headed out the door with me speechless.

Oh yeah, I knew that there was no way I would be able to turn Trent's advances down tonight, I wanted him to bad.


	18. Chapter 18 A little light shopping

We walked around looked in stores, Trent bought a few things, he offered to buy me things I looked at, which I continued to turn down.

"Rachel you're in New York City you need to buy something to remember our trip."

We had gone into one jewelry store because Trent saw a watch in the window that caught his eyes.

I was looking around while Trent shopped for a watch, like he probably didn't have a dozen or more already.

I saw a pair of beautiful earings, I usually wore my big hoops so Jenks had something to sit on, but I didn't have anything of my own that was really dressy.

Once I saw the price there was no way I would even consider the purchase.

"Those are nice." Trent said from over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I put them down.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Almost." Trent reached to pick up the earings. I put my hand on his.

"Don't even think of it." I said, I didn't want him buying me expensive stuff.

He looked at my hand on his and smiled. "You know you are the only person in my life that doesn't expect me to buy them something while being out with me. Even my employees always expect something. Consider it a bonus."

"I do not need you to give me a bonus."

"Okay, then an apology for my behavior earlier this afternoon."

I laughed at that, "Well now that is a good reason, but still no." I realized I still had my hand on his and he managed to turn his hand so he could rub his thumb on my knuckles. I suddenly pulled away feeling my face flaming with heat.

"Fine." Trent answered. "Please have my items sent to my hotel. Thank you." He told the clerk.

We left and began walking towards the restaurant where the meeting was to be held.

"So tell me a little about our meeting tonight." I wanted to know what he was getting me into.

"Well they have been a client for a couple of years now, so it should be a routine meeting just checking in. Our client is a master vampire, but he always sends his scion to handle his affairs. His name is Marcus. He usually has his assistant and an associate which despite what he says is a body-guard."

"Vampires? Trent are they Brimstone dealers?" I said with a little surprise and probably a little too loud.

"Morgan!"

He let out frustrated breath. "Keep your voice down. Look what our business dealings are have no bearing on our meeting tonight. It is just a yearly check in."

I was pissed. I hated being any part of his illegal business.

We arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early and went to the bar. "Would you like something?" Trent asked.

"No."

"Please have something you need to relax a little, you are to tense right now. You should know better than anyone how vampires will react to your tension."

I know it's not good when I'm here getting vampire advice from Trent.

"Fine, something low sulfur, I don't want a headache tonight."

"Trust me, I would hate for you to have a headache tonight as well."

"What is that supposed to mean Kalamack."He just chuckled as I glared at him.

Trent ordered and handed me a wine glass not answering me.

"They are here." And I knew right away which one Marcus was, he had a presence to him that made you take notice.

He was maybe an inch taller than Trent with very broad shoulders, which tapered to a thin waist his suit must have been tailored for him specifically. Its fit was amazing. He had chocolate brown hair. And on anyone else I would say it would look ordinary, but it looked wonderful on him. His hair just brushed his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes that were a great contrast to his darker hair.

I suddenly realized that Trent had spoken to me.

"Ms. Morgan, this is Marcus, his assistant Isabella, and his associate Rafael."

Snapping out of it I reached out to shake his hand. "Please call me Rachel. Nice to meet you." Oh his smile brought his beauty to a whole new level. I felt very distracted.

"Our table is ready, this way." Marcus motioned then placing his hand on the small of my back to lead the way. I'm sure he had to feel my splat gun at the small of my back, but he diidn't react if he did.

I was trying to get the scent of Isabella and Rafael to determine if they were also living vampires or another race.

Trent pulled a seat out for me to put me next to Isabella and sat next to me but Marcus and Isabella seemed to have a similar interest in changing places.

Rafael just stood back like security.

"Well Mr. Kalamack, I called Isabella back since you are already acquitted with each other. She has taken a liking to you."

Marcus leaned in closer to me picking up my hand, "And you Trenton have made a very wise decision in your choices of assistants. Much better than Mr. Personality." He brought my hand to his mouth for a kiss.

I let his lips barely touch my hand before pulling away.

"Sorry, but I am very fond of my personal space." I told the living vampire.

Trent gave me a cautious look and I just shrugged. Hey I didn't like being touched by strangers no matter how hot they were.

Rafael I could tell was a living vamp, but Isabella I was not sure of yet, but was guessing also a living vamp too.

"So the rumors are true?" Marcus said looking at Trent and I.

"Depends which rumors you are referring to." I answered before Trent could.

"Well that Kalamack Industries was finally able to Employ Rachel Morgan."

I opened my mouth to answer but Trent beat me to it."Only on occasion as a consultant."

"Ahh, so are the other rumors true then?"

"Again depends on what they are." I answered before Trent could this time.

Marcus let out a laugh, "She really is a feisty one, ha Kalamack. But I would love to confirm some of the rumors Ms. Morgan." Marcus said sounding a little too intimate for my taste.

This time I didn't ask him to call me Rachel. Taking my eyes off him and glancing around the room to get a feel for who else was here I see Isabella trying to get cozy with Trent. Had they had a thing before? They seemed really friendly. Ellasbeth always accused him of cheating, I wonder if there was a tiny bit of truth to her accusations.

Crap am I jealous? No, I just want to make sure Trent doesn't get messed with. Oh crap of course I'm jealous. After last week I really thought we had a chance.

"I've heard you are a single woman, but then there are the rumors you are involved with...someone, but you never seem to confirm or deny.

"Look Marcus, I am here as a favor to Trent, ah Mr. Kalamack, I am involved enough that if I went home with you tonight there would be a problem."I felt a hand on my thigh were the split on the skirt was and jumped a little. I tried to stifle a shiver as Trent rubbed his knuckle on my leg.

I looked at him, what the hell is he doing, I can take care of myself I thought then realized he was trying to get my attention. I glanced down at his hand and noticed that Isabella had her hand on his other thigh.

I leaned over to make eye contact with her. "And the same goes for Trent. Hands off chicky."

Okay so I was implying that there was something going on between Trent and I. If it kept the unwanted advances away so be it.

"Remove your hand from his thigh. Now!" She didn't seem to get the picture. And I placed my hand on his thigh near me.

I felt him stiffen a little.

"Isabella, back off." Marcus ordered.

"Sorry, I thought after last time you and Isabella had a connection. Let's order, then we can talk business."

After ordering Marcus informed Trent of someone else trying to under cut his prices. Much cheaper, etc. etc.

"All the vampires home that can afford to, use this brand, any other brands you don't know what your getting."

This went back and fourth for a while, bottom line Trent stood firm with his pricing and we ate.

Trent got a call and excused himself.

"You two don't seem like your in any type of relationship, if you were mine I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. Are you sure your really into each other? I would love to take you out and show you around, don't worry Isabella would be more than happy to occupy Kalamack."

"We just don't show a lot of public affection."

"Or any at all, come on look at you, you need more than he could give you, he's just an Elf." Marcus said leaning in with his mouth almost touching my ear as he spoke.

Trent made it back. "Sorry about that it was a call from home."

Yes. Trent looked unhappy at how close Marcus was to me now.

So I wanted all this flirting to end once and for all.

I leaned into Trent as he sat and placed a hand rather high up on his thigh.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes perfectly fine, just the girls wanting to say goodnight."

I leaned into Trent then with my mouth against his ear.

"Good, I would hate to have to return home early." I knew they would hear me with the vamp hearing.

Trent seemed a little surprised, but as he turned towards me and saw the look on Marcus' face I think he got the picture and I pulled Trent in for a kiss, one that I had intended to be quick, but he took advantage of the situation and kept me pressed against him longer than was polite in front of people at the dinner table.

"Mmmm, I think we will be skipping desert tonight." Trent said with a grin.

"Yes well you've made your point, we will be sticking with Kalamack industries for at least a little longer."

Trent was quiet heading back to the hotel. I had to think to myself, he isn't usually this moody, I'm pretty certain of that.

"Trent, what's wrong now." I asked getting off the elevator.

"Nothing's wrong." He said shortly.

Okay I thought to myself going to grab a water. "You want something?" I asked while pulling my water out of the fridg.

"No. Thank you."

Suddenly Trent turns to me. "You found him attractive didn't you." He asked a question, yet he sounded like he was making a statement.

I shrugged. What does he want me to say.

"Were you attracted to him?" Trent asked next.

I almost choked on my water, which threw me into a coughing fit. When I could breath again and was able to stop the coughing, I looked at Trent who just watched me with his businessman look. "Oh my god, is that what's wrong? Your jealous?"

"I am not jealous, I have never had a jealous day in my life."

"Really? So if I told you that I found him extremely attractive and I have considered stepping out later to take a cab over to his place to take him up on his offer, that wouldn't bother you."

"I can't believe you, he is scum, can't you see that? He has hoards of woman throwing themselves at him, usually he has a trophy with him, just his luck he happens to come without a leach girlfriend tonight with you there."

"Trent, calm down. I was just making a point. I thought he was very attractive, but he is a living vampire, and I try to avoid relationships with Vampires when I can avoid it."

"What about Ivy and Kistin?"

"Ivy has always been different, we worked together were friends I trust her. And Kistin I did try to avoid, but eventually gave in. I knew that he would never draw blood from me or he would have to face Ivy's wrath. It was different." I smiled at him, "But I think I made my point."

"What point would that be Morgan."

"You may not realize it but you are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Trent asks with a furrowed brow.

"Because you don't like the thought of me with another man maybe." I said while watching his reaction closely.

"Well of course not, Rachel you deserve better than that." I could see the flood of emotions as he thought about what we were saying.

"And what? You can give me what I deserve." I asked sitting down on the couch. After a long moment,

"I want to." Trent turned looking out the window, lost in thought. God I wanted this man so bad, I wanted to run my hands over his body feel him touch me, feel him inside me.

"What an amazing view of the city." I said moving to stand in front of the window near him.

"It is, that is why I love this room when I stay here." I could feel he moved to stand behind me.

"Trent I kissed you at the restaurant so they would lay off. They each wanted to take us home. I didn't want to go home with him and I thought you felt the same about Isabella."

"Trust me I do feel the same." I felt him move closer and felt a brush of his body against my back and the back of my arm. I could see his reflection in the window, he was standing behind me but just off to my side So I can see his reflection over my shoulder.

"I don't know if I ever told you how much I like your pack tatoo." He said and I felt him brush my hair to the side, and place feather light touches on the design showing above the collar to my suit jacket. "It was done very tastefully." The touch changed and felt like lips, and hot breath caressing my skin. I realized I had tilted my head to the side to give him better access while closing my eyes.

It felt so good...to be touched again. I parted my eyes and took in our reflection in the window, to see a Trent with his mouth hovering just above my neck. I saw his tongue dart out and shivered in anticipation at the feel and clamped my eyes shut again moaning.

I felt his hands go to my waist as he leaned into me further. I could feel a shaky breath leave my body as hands began to explore my curves going under my jacket to pull it off of me as I felt Trent's body move away.

It left me feeling cold and alone for a brief moment. But when it returned I felt like his body was on fire leaving my back and arm hot. I felt his hot breath again on the back and side of my neck as his hands expertly worked at the buttons of my dress shirt.

I parted my eyes again to see a very erotic reflection in the glass Trent's beautiful face with his mouth on my neck, my shirt unbutton almost to my waist as he untucked it from my skirt. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I felt teeth lightly graze my neck.

Trent's eyes met mine in our reflection and he moved one hand to glide up my body to message my breast and I let my body lean back further into his while bending my neck back onto his shoulder. I felt a slight tug on the zipper to my skirt and it fell down to pool around my feet.

As I felt Trent ease his body away from me again he slid my shirt off. When I parted my eyes again I saw myself standing in my lace bra, panties and thigh high black boots.

His touches were amazing, but I could take no more and turned to meet him face to face. Our mouths met in a passionate kiss as I brought my hands up to bury in his silky soft hair. His hair felt softer than I remembered.

I couldn't help but think this isn't fair he is still fully clothed as I brought my hands down to remove his jacket. As I moved to start on his buttons I realized oh god he had a tie in the way, and I let out a frustrated grunt pulling at his tie. I felt his hand come to help remove his tie as he pulled his mouth away. Our eyes met and I swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. I saw such lust, such wanting in his eyes.

He moved to pull me close again and I placed my hands on his chest to keep the small distance between our bodies. It was cruel, but I couldn't help but tease him a little. I saw fear flash in his eyes, like I might turn him away. "You still have too many clothes on" I said as I moved my hands to the buttons on his shirt.

The look in his eyes once again changed again showing so many emotions, but this time it was anticipation and lust that I saw. "God you are beautiful."

Once the buttons were all undone I slid his shirt off exposing his wonderfully toned chest and abs. I let me hands fall to his belt and removed it to work on his button and the zipper that now fit tight on him, oh god he was already hard and I wanted to touch him so bad. I pushed his pants down and he grabbed me into another embrace and started eating at my mouth.

Suddenly I was picked up and Trent carried me to the bedroom, kicking the partially closed door open for us to enter. I was put on the bed and Trent grinned reaching to the clasp on the front of my bra.

As he slid the bra off he brought his mouth to my chest and began licking and sucking. I writhered on the bed at his touch and Trent began moving down my body, first removing my boots one by one, then letting his hands glide up my legs to my panties. I lift myself to allow him to remove them.

I realized Trent left the bed so I sat up to see where he had gone and he was standing next to me removing his boxers. Oh the fabulous body he had, and oh god, he looks bigger than I remember?

Seeing the grin on his face, I know he liked my reaction, which made me blush.

He moved to the end of the bed and began kissing up my body.

* * *

TPOV

I began kissing up her body, and heard a whimper. I couldn't help the small grin on my face as I continued up her body.

She was so not like Ellasbeth, no Rachel enjoyed my touch, my caress. That alone was so arousing. I don't know if she even had the power to tell me no, even if she wanted me to stop.

I moved my hands between her legs and felt the slickness of her already building. I rubbed as I continued to lay kisses on her thigh, then moved my hand out of my way as I continued kissing her body.

Finally reaching my goal I laid kisses on her between her legs bringing whimpers from her in anticipation.

I wanted to taste her and make her climax with my mouth. I used my tongue to taste her deeply and kiss her as I had her mouth. She tasted so sweet I couldn't get enough. I used my mouth, tongue, lips, teeth, nose, licking, nibbling, rubbing, sucking making her writher under me.

Rachel wrapped her hands deep in my hair and ground herself against me. This pulled a groan from me, I so enjoyed her enthusiasm. I have never felt so much passion from a woman for me as I did with Rachel.

I felt like I was about to explode just from the reaction I pulled from her while working on her. I could tell she was close, and pushed further like a starved man wanting to eat every last drop of her.

I felt her stiffen a little and then felt a tremor as she convulsed under me yelling me name like I've never heard before. As Rachel climaxed I could feel myself at the brink of exploding with my body pressed against the bed and my face buried between her legs.

As Rachel reached her climax and ground her hips into my face a couple more times, I could not control myself anymore and felt my own release come. And let out a moan of my own. I tried not to be too embarrassed at my own release. This was just too much for me and I couldn't help but let myself go.

I couldn't resist to give her one more flick of my tongue which brought a violent shiver from her and another moan as her hands loosened in my hair and softly began stroking my head.

I moved back up kissing her body as I went and couldn't help the satisfied grin on my face. Rachel looked so content like she may fall asleep in the after glow of what I just did to her with my mouth.

Her eyes parted slightly. "Mmmmm." was all she could manage and I moved in for a kiss. I wanted her to taste herself on tongue.

We kissed deep and passionately. As satisfied as she was I could tell she was ready for more and surprisingly so was I. I could feel myself hardening once again.

We kissed and I explored her body a bit more giving myself a little time to build my need back up. It didn't take long, but before I could get myself positioned on Rachel she pushed me onto my back. I wasn't going to resist, she could do what ever she pleases to me.

Rachel straddled me while kissing my chest, neck moving to my lips. She adjusted herself taking me in her hand and lowering herself on me. The look of ecstasy on her face as she slid herself down on me made my heart ache.

I wanted this, not only now, but for the rest of my life. Why should I be expected to give this up for my people. Haven't I given up enough. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the here and now.

I had the one woman in my entire life that excited me on top of my enjoying my body, I was not going to ruin this by letting my mind wander on my problems.

The feel of Rachel is amazing and I grabbed her waist and thrusted up meeting her to drive myself deep inside. Rachel threw her head back moaning as I pushed her to her climax and felt myself release inside her.

I pulled her down to lay on top of me and held her as her body held me tight.

"I don't ever want to let you go." I said and Rachel giggled, "Well you have to eventually. You can't do everything naked in bed." Once Rachel's body released me and we got into a comfortable snuggling position.


	19. Chapter 19 Another option

I woke up with Trent wrapped around me. I slowly unwrapped his arms from me and edged myself out of the bed.

I grabbed a robe and went to the kitchen. I needed a little space. I grabbed a water from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch.

What the turn am I doing. Everyone keeps telling Trent he needs to find an Elf to marry, he says he will not, but I think he is fooling himself.

I leaned forward putting my head in my hands, what am I going to do?

I hear a phone chirp and look up, Trent's phone is on the table, must be a text or a voice mail I thought to myself, I didn't hear it ring.

Sitting back I signed. Why am I doing this to myself, I know I should end this, there is no way we can make this last. I can't believe I let myself fall for him. I am about to get hurt yet again, and I let it happen.

I heard the sound of the bedroom door.

"Hey there you are, what's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"No." I heard the phone chirp again.

Trent picked up his phone pressing a button and looking at something, then tossed it on the table. The sound of the phone hitting the table made me jump.

"Anything important?"

"Nope."

He sat down on the couch near me. "So you okay staying until Friday afternoon?"

"I guess, but what do you have planned?" I asked eyeing Trent suspiciously.

He just grinned. Then his phone chirped again and the grin vanished as he eyed his phone.

I nudged his leg with my foot. "What's wrong?" I said with a small smile, which vanished from my face watching him.

He looked at me with his businessman face, but with a crease at the corner of his eye. Something was bothering him and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

He picked up his phone pressed a few buttons. "Quen is sending me the profiles of my dates." He said closing his eyes for a few seconds then turning to look at me.

"Oh."

"Rachel, before we picked you up for our trip Quen and I had been disagreeing all morning about the situation. He does not feel there is any other way. I told him that I will not pick...well he is pushing for me to marry. I told him I will go on a few dates to buy some time to get a plan together, but I will not marry one of them."

Trent sat back, "We didn't seem to be able to agree." Trent shrugged.

Trent looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Rachel, I have an idea."

"Trent." I put my other hand on his face. "The elves are not going to give up until you marry a nice Elf woman and settle down." He grabbed my hand on his face.

"Rachel marry me."

I pulled my hands away, "What? We can't marry, even if I said yes, they would never allow it. And Trent, I just..." Trent looked down taking my hands in his again. "Rachel, I know it is to soon, but." He peeked up at me. "Rachel I love you. I have for so long now, I want to be with you and you alone. You said you love me to."

"Trent even if I agreed, obviously Quen would never let it happen."

He reached one hand down to the pocket of his robe and pulled a small box out and opened it.

"I know. Look there is a reason I wanted to stay an extra day. Rachel, we can go to town hall as soon as it opens this morning. In NY you get your marriage license right then, you only have to wait 24 hours, we could marry tomorrow morning before we get on the plane. There would be no one here to stop us, no one would know until we got back."

He sounded excited. He clearly has given this too much thought.

"Trent when I get married I need to have my friends and family there...God my mother would kill me."

"We can have a big wedding or reception after once all this is under control, but no one can try to force me to marry if I already am."

"Trent that is no reason to get married."

"Rachel it is almost 5:00 in the morning, town hall opens at 9:00 think about it."

My head hurt.

"Trent you are going..."

"We love each other, is that not a reason to marry? I want to spend my life with you, is that not a reason to marry?"

He sighed, "I had a romantic afternoon planned yesterday, but it just didn't seem like the right time, anyways I didn't have the ring yet."

"What the jewelry store we went to yesterday?"

"Yeah, I didn't really need another watch. Rachel do me a favor go with me to town hall this morning we will get the license, just in case."

"I am serious, I want to marry you. In three hours City hall will open and we can go get our marriage license, we will celebrate tonight and find a justice of the peace or minister or something for tomorrow morning before we head back."

I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "You say that like I've said yes."

"Okay, well how about this, we get the marriage license this morning, you continue to think about it, and once I romance you tonight, maybe a little more amazing sex, and I convince you to marry me then in the morning we will be all set."

"Oh Trent." I put my head on his should and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Look if you want you can get a couple hours sleep before we need to go to city hall."

"Trent I never said yes."

"Like I said we get the license just in case, we can decide later."

I was getting the feeling Trent was not going to take no for an answer, at least not easily.

"I should call home and let them know not to expect me until later tomorrow."

Trent smiled at me, "or Saturday."

"Why Saturday?" I asked.

"Because I will want to spend the night with my wife." Trent said pulling me back to him again kissing me.

When he finally ended our kiss I was breathless. Then turned to get my phone.

"I will go get ready for a nap." Trent said as he began walking towards the bed room then thought better of it. "We better lay down in this room instead. The sheets are really messy in there." He said grinning at me.

I dialed the church.

"Vampiric Charms"

"Jenks, Hey it's me."

Tinks little pink dildo what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Long story, how is everything?"

"Fine. What's going on? You never call to check in."

"I do to."

I was glancing at all the bags Trent brought back with him. He got me a couple outfits, the dress, shoes, some lace panties a bra, some lingerie. Oh god I thought to myself. There was also another box I peeked into. A matching pair of wedding rings. My god he really wanted to do this.

"Rache, Rache! Hello?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Now, what trouble have you gotten into."

"Jenks it's a long story."

"Rache with you not here to take care of I have a lot of extra time so I have all day"

I walked to the other bedroom to put as much distance between Trent and I that I could.

"Its a bit complicated Jenks."

"What's wrong, what have you done to make things complicated."

"Nothing, but Quen is insisting Trent find a replacement for Ellasbeth, another Elf. He is giving Trent a hard time about it, already setting up dates for him and everything."

"But your banging him."

"Quen says that does not matter."

"Well you guys will have to set Quen straight when you get back."

"I don't think it will be that easy. And Trent wants to stay another night so we will fly home tomorrow afternoon."

"What does Trent say about all this?"

"He doesn't want to date or marry anyone else. Jenks I am debating if I should even tell you, but... Trent asked me to marry him. He wants to go this morning to get our marriage license and then marry tomorrow before we fly back."

"Without us?"

I explained what Trent wanted to do to Jenks.

"Hmmm, well that would certainly get Quen off his back about marriage, we could have a huge party once you announce it to everyone, this is going to be fun."

"Jenks I didn't say yes."

"Why not? You know you always end up giving in to him?"

"That's not true, I don't work for him."

"Are you sure about that? You are getting paid for this business meeting you are on with him, right?"

"Yeah, but that is different, I am not a regular paid Employee, this is more like a security consulting job. Oh my god, Jenks he is paying me to be here and I'm sleeping with him, like a prostitute."

I plopped down on the bed.

"Rachel you are still working for him, and you always give in and he is paying you to keep him safe not have sex with him. Tinks little pink panties, he asked you to marry him. I didn't see that coming, at least not yet."

I explained my fears, and jenks just didn't seem to understand.

"Rache your going to end up together anyways, you put it off and it will probably only make it harder later. He will try to make something work with someone else, then you will both come to your senses again and hook back up and make it more difficult because there will be others involved, I say go for it."

"Thanks Jenks, I need to get some sleep."

"You just think about what I said."

"I will."

I grabbed my usual pajamas, a tank top and comfy cotton pajama bottoms. I changed then headed to the room Trent was sleeping in. I tried to be quiet, but Trent heard me anyways.

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

I could see his chest was bare and I wondered what he was wearing. I thought I knew Trent pretty well, but now I realized I really knew little about him.

He moved the blankets for me to climb in next to him. I could see he was wearing a pair of boxers.

"Is that what you usually wear to bed?" I asked.

Trent looked down at himself, "No, usually I wear silk pajamas, but I didn't feel like pulling them out. Is that usually what you wear?"

"I looked down, yeah, well usually I take the bottoms off when I actually go to bed, or in the middle of the night."

"So take them off." Trent said with a smile.

"Ah, yeah well I would like to actually get some sleep." I said moving towards the bed.

"Rachel I am really tired too, I don't think I would even be able to right now, so I think your safe for a while, come on we could sleep for two and a half hours, then we'll go to city hall, get breakfast then come back and sleep some more."

I sat on the side of the bed, "Trent, I still haven't..."

"I know, but I think you will." He pulled me to lay down and swung the covers over me and snuggled behind me. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." I said wiggling against him to get comfortable. "Mmm this is nice."

"It is." Trent said and kissed the side of my neck.

* * *

I felt movement behind me and I snuggled deeper against...ah Trent.

"Is it time to get up?"

"Yes, but if you want to sleep longer you can."

"No, you said we have to wait twenty-four hours after, so if, and I mean IF, we decide to do this tomorrow, we will want this early so we can spend time with the girls, they miss you. Just give me a few minutes to wake up."

Trent leaned over and gave me a kiss on the side of my head.

"Tell you what, I will go make you coffee."

"That would be wonderful." I said stretching.

I emerged from the bedroom, my hair must have still been damp when I fell asleep.

"Arhh, my hair is a mess."

"I love your hair." Trent said smiling at me.

I bought some clothes for you, take what you want.

I went into the bags to get some clothes out. "Ah Trent." And I held a strapless bustier up.

"You need something strapless for the dress I brought you to wear to dinner tonight."

"Okay, and this?" I said holding up a skimpy nighty.

"I didn't know what you where to bed."

"Is this the type of stuff Ellasbeth wore?"

"No, at least not that I know of, I think she usually worn a long silk nightgown, but it was a very rare occasion for me to see her in her pajamas. If you don't like them you don't have to wear the stuff."

"Where did all this stuff come from?" I asked.

"Some I brought with me, some I bought yesterday. You are not very observant for security."

Yeah apparently he bought a lot of stuff yesterday I didn't realize including an engagement and wedding rings.

I picked out the stuff I would wear out this morning and went to change to head out to city hall.

* * *

The morning had been an interesting experience, we got our marriage license and could be married any time after ten thirty the following day.

This made me very nervous, I tried not to think about it. I must be out of my mind.

We were sitting eating breakfast and it was almost eleven in the morning, my usual wake up time.

"Trent you know I always thought I knew you pretty good, but now, now that our relationship has changed it's like I hardly know you at all."

"What do you want to know? I feel I already know a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I had been keeping tabs on you a little over the years, and then when you quit the IS I really had been keeping track, then I backed off a little, but I know a lot about you."

"Rachel after the last several months and then especially the last week or so, I think you know me better then myself."

"Oh I don't know about that, I wouldn't have guessed your wanting to get married tomorrow."

"Yeah, well I admit that is a little out of character for me."

I laughed at that. "A little? That is putting it mildly." I said and put my hand on his knee. Then I tried to stifle a yawn.

He slid his arm around my back, "I'm a bit tired too, you about ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Once we got back to the hotel we got ready for bed, it was just after noon time, it felt strange going to bed at this time.

This time I didn't even both with my pajama bottoms, just my top and panties when I walked in the room Trent was just about to climb into bed.

"At least the maid was here to change the linens."

I could feel my face get flushed at the thought of the maid finding the sheets such a mess. I climbed into bed tired, but awake.

"I hope I am able to fall asleep."

* * *

I woke up with my head on Trent's chest with our arms wrapped around each other and one of my legs draped over him. I could tell he was awake as well.

"Sorry, this probably isn't that comfortable." I said moving to pull away.

"Don't be silly I love it." He said holding me tighter.

"You been up for long? What time is it?"

"I've only been up for a few, ah it's just after six." He let out a soft little laugh, "I never sleep this later in the day."

"We slept the day away."

Trent hand was rubbing my arm now.

"We needed to sleep at some point. I made reservations for eight, maybe a light snack before we get ready?"

"Yeah." I said picking my head up to rest my chin on his chest to look at his face.

Even waking up he looked perfect, yeah his wispy blond hair was tousled, but it looked good. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Trent asked smiling back, " what thought has crossed your mind now."

"You look great even waking up, I can only imagine how my hair looks.

"I love your hair." He said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I moved to get up. "Where are you going?" He said grabbing my arm.

"ah, bathroom."

"You want to take a shower now?" He asked while I walked over to the bathroom. "Sure."

"I'll go get your stuff from the other bathroom."

I also brushed my teeth then opened the door when I was finished.

Trent came around the corner with his hands full of stuff, including a basket of fruit.

"They delivered some fruit if your hungry."

I watched in amazement, If I tried to carry all that stuff I would have dropped half of it along the way.

He caught me watching him as he was putting stuff down. God he was amazing, his boxers hanging low on his waist, toned chest, defined abs.

I quickly turned to put the shower on feeling my face red.

When I turned around he was watching me, but it did not make him blush being caught, no it was his eyes that held the heat.

His look made things lower in my body tighten. I took a step closer. "Did I do that?" I asked touching his shoulder where there was an imprint that looked like a bite mark.

"Yes." He said just watching my face. He grabbed me quickly pulling me into him, so the length of our bodies were touching as he laid kisses on me.

"Let's take that shower." He said trying to catch his breath.

It was an amazing shower. Trent held me up against the wall sliding into me, he felt amazing.

* * *

I was standing in a towel combing my hair, Trent brought all this stuff in here for me, but didn't think clothes or a robe was important. I emerged from the bathroom to get clothes.

"I have coffee made." Trent raised a mug towards me.

That brought me on a detour going to the couch.

"Mmm, thank you, it's perfect." I said taking in the scent of the hot liquid.

"Maybe making dinner plans was not as good idea as I thought." Trent said grinning at me. "I hate to see you get dressed."

I backed away and smiled. "You promised me dinner, and I think I heard something about romance..." I trailed off going to the clothes all over the living area.

"I never took you as the romantic type Morgan."

"I'm not, but you promised me romance to win me over."

Trent let out a chuckle, "Go get ready."

"The nice dress?" I held up the deep purple dress.

"Yes, and the nice shoes."

I sifted through the assortment of undergarments Trent bought for me. I grabbed the sexier undergarments, since I knew they would most likely be seen later tonight.

I was dressed trying to do something with my hair. "Oh for the love of god, I am helpless with this mess without Jenks kids to help." I noticed Trent behind me.

"Leave it down." He said caressing my neck.

"And here are the earings you were looking at yesterday."

"Trent, really you need to stop..."

"I don't want to hear it I wanted to buy them, ah and you really needed a necklace with that dress..." He reached up to put a necklace around my neck.

"Trent!"I didn't even know what more to say, I didn't want him buying me things.

"Please do me one more favor?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He pulled out the little ring box, "Will you please wear my ring? At least for tonight." He took it out of the box and took my hand to slide the ring on my finger.

I was speechless, the ring was beautiful.

"You ready?" Trent asked with a grin.


End file.
